Me And My Family
by Dante.Eve
Summary: Rachael and Ryan Winchester are abnormal teens. Watch them go through life as hunters dealing with the supernatural, school and of course there dad, Dean Winchester. I really suck at summries. please give it a chance.R&R please!
1. And so it starts

Disclaimer- I don't own anything 'cept for Rachael and Ryan.

I walked up the creaky steps towards the second floor of my house trying not to make to much noise knowing my father, Uncle and brother could be sleeping. I reached the top sighing in relief that the hard part was over. I tip toed into my room slowly closing the door. I turned on the light and whirled around. "Holy shit!" I jumped seeing my father sitting on my bed looking really mad.

"Rachael. What are you doing. No, Let me rephrase that, what WERE you doing?" He said getting up from the bed.

"I was at the library when my friends came and invited me over. I just forgot to check the time." I wasn't lying really. I was at the library, for like 5 minutes then I went to a party. I knew my dad wouldn't let me go. I guess I should really tell you about my family.

Let me start off by telling you my family, is defiantly not normal family. Our job is underground. Were hunters...of the supernatural. Now don't laugh but it's true, my whole family are hunters. Wendigo's, shape shifters, spirits, demons, you name it, we hunt it. My grandpa started our family in the hunting biz. I never met him but from what my dad has told me he seems like a cool dude. That's why hunting is extremely important to my dad, and uncle. My dad, Dean Winchester. He's a character, the most over-protective person I have ever met. I can't go anywhere, or do anything. That's probably why I rebel so much. Especially when it comes to parties. My dad, loves the ladies. One time when he went to a party...the first party he ever went to he met this girl, Brooklyn Peters. They had a few drinks and well nine months later me and my brother was born. Speaking of my brother, Ryan Winchester, the jock of the family if you will. Captain of the football team and the lacrosse team. Strange how most of my family is the outcasts of the world yet Ryan seemed to fit into the world quite well, kinda like my uncle, Sam, or Sammy as I call him. The bookworm of the family. Should have stayed at Standford but I'm glad he didn't cause then well, a lot of people would probably have died. So that leaves me, Rachael Winchester. You could probably guess, I'm the trouble maker. What more can I say.

"Just forgot to check the time." he scoffed. "Rachael you know your supposed to be home at 11 and it's now.." He looked at the clock. "3, 3 in the morning! Ugh this is the 4th time you've come home late. One more time and your grounded for all eternity got it. For now, your cleaning all the weapons." I groaned. Cleaning the weapons, why not put a gun to my head and kill me now. I actually thought about it the last time I had to do it.

"Fine. Can I got to bed now?" He nodded and walked out. Before he did he hugged me.

"You know I'm only doing this to protect you." I nodded. He left the room and I went to bed tired from the party.

I awoke to footsteps coming into my room. I could tell that someone was at my bed. I didn't move. I could tell it was my brother so I didn't move. He poked me a couple of times.

"Rach?" I still didn't move. "Rachael you know I'm just gunna body slam you like always." I still didn't move. I was to tired.

"Ry, get out." I mumbled.

"It speaks!" He exclaimed, a little to loud for my liking.

"Shut up!" I groaned as I pulled the covers over top of my head. He got onto the bed and rolled on top of me. "RYAN! GET OFF!" I yelled being crushed. He didn't move. "I'll stab you! You know I will, if you remember last time." He quickly got off. He knew better than to bait me on that. The last time he crushed me I stabbed him in the arm with my handy dandy knife. He pulled the covers off my bed and smiled at me.

"Why are you being such a jerk today!" not like he isn't everyday but today he was being extra jerky.

"Cause I'm bored and I wanted to annoy my favorite twin." I rolled my eyes and slowly got up. I checked the time. 1 in the afternoon. Not a record but it's still pretty good. I walked out of my room and down the stairs. There were a bunch of pictures on the wall from when me and Ry were kids. I walked into the kitchen and saw my dad sitting reading the obit's looking for a new hunt I figured. I made my way to the coffee maker and got a cup from the cupboard.

"Mornin' sleeping beauty." He said loudly. I cringed. My head throbbing more than it did.

"Morning." I took a sip of coffee then looked at it. It seemed different then I remembered it had no bailey's. I proceeded to drink the rest of it.

"Your stupid cell has been ringing all morning. I love the BOC but seriously get a new ring tone!" my dad had a problem with my ring tone. Oy vay!

"Where's Sammy?" I said changing the subject.

"Getting some food, apparently no one left a memo telling me we were out of everything in this house."

"So why aren't you shopping then?"

"Cause I'm trying to find us a hunt."

"Got anything?" I downed 3 advil's.

"Not yet, but by the end of the day, I'm sure I'll find something." he looked at the paper.

"You know this is the twentieth century, there's a thing called a computer, I'm pretty sure I've shown you how it works once or twice, or three times, I mean I know you know how to use it since when ever I go on it always seems to be frozen on some sort of porn site. And I know Ry has his own computer for that." Ryan punched me in the arm as he came into the room. "Hey what the hell was that for?"

"I do not go on porn sites!" he said getting coffee.

"Chea you do, I heard you bending it like Beckham last week in your room when I came home from Jensen's!" Ryan looked shocked. He didn't know what to say. I on the other hand had a smiled that lit up the room.

"I feel very uncomfortable hearing all of this, if you want to continue go upstairs or something." dad said looking at the paper still. I stuck my tongue out at Ryan then left to go have a shower.

When I was dressed my cell rang again. It was Jensen. Jensen is my boyfriend of 3 years. Met on the first day of high school and instantly got together. My dad hated him for 2 of those years but when he found out he was a hunter like us, he sorta changed his mind.

"Hey Jense, what's up?"

"Nothing much I just wanted to make sure you got home okay, I called you like 5 times."

"Yeah I kinda left my cell downstairs."

"Well that was very smart!" he laughed a bit. "Anyway, you wanna hang out..there's some people chillin' at the old warehouse down on oak, you in?" I never liked it at the warehouse, way to many sketchy people down by there. Sometimes we'll go if my other friends are going. We don't really do much, it's mostly for the boys, (there's 5 of them and 2 girls, me and Jenn.) They like to smoke weed down there. No police ever go there so we never get into trouble.

"The warehouse,Yeah sure." I sighed.

"Sweet I'll pick you up at your place then."

"Yeah, sure see you soon." I hung up and got my make up on. I ran down stairs and went to the family room where my dad was now located. He can wander around the whole house and we could never guess when he got there. He just sorta pops up there, it was so strange.

"Dad, Jense and I are going out for a bit." I said from the hallway.

"Where are you guys going?" He looked up from the paper.

"Just around town, probably to the mall. I'll have my cell the whole time." The door bell rung. "I'll see you soon and will you please go on the computer, it will save sooo much more time!" I walked out to the front door. When I opened it I saw my boyfriend standing there with a smile. He kissed me softly. It felt good, but not right. Something about him just wasn't right but I couldn't put my finger on it. I ignored my feeling and walked in the direction of the warehouse. When we got to Avon road he stopped. This street always scared me. This is where all the run down apartments were and all the drug dealers were.

"Umm why did we stop?" I looked at him confused. When I looked around I saw a few guys looking at us but far away. "We should keep going.." I was walking away when he grabbed my arm and pulled me back hard.

"Not that way, I wanna show you something." He pulled me to this old apartment. He stopped walking and looked up.

"You wanted to show me this?" by this time no one was around, which was even more scarier. "Jense come on let's just go to the warehouse."

"Not yet, let's go in." before I could say anything he pulled me in. We walked up the steps to the front door and he led me in. He pushed me in and closed the door. I turned around and saw him glaring at me.

"Jensen this isn't funny, cut it out!" The apartment was empty and all gross and moldy. He walked slowly towards me. He kissed me forcefully then pushed me into a wall with a bookshelf sticking out. I hit my head hard and then everything went black.

**Ryan POV**

I was in my room doing my homework. I had a stupid English essay due on Monday and I only had one sentence down. English wasn't one of my better subjects. Math I can do, English, not so much. That's where Rachael comes in. She always helps me when I need it but this time she was off with her stupid boyfriend. I sighed then rolled away from my computer. I got up and went downstairs to the kitchen where I found a note.

Kids,

Went to get some more ammo with Uncle Sam. Won't be back till later. Make dinner.

-Dad

Great! Another night, another plate of pasta courtesy of my twin sister Rachael. I threw down the note and got some water. I downed half before the phone rang. I sighed and answered it.

"Hello? Winchester residence."

"Ry, is Rachael there?" It was Jensen. Jensen was suppose to be with Rachael.

"Umm no dude, she's suppose to be with you." I started to panic a little.

"Uh no, I haven't seen her all day." Now I was really starting to panic. I did see her leaving with Jensen like an hour ago.

"By any chance, so you have a twin that looks freakishly like you?"

"No, it's just me, why?"

"Cause I saw her leaving with you an hour ago to the warehouse, at least that's what I heard her say.

"No one's even going to the warehouse today..." you could hear the panic in his voice too. Well this was just great, dad was looking for a job everywhere else but here and now my sister has gone missing.

"You don't think there's something supernatural about her...disappearance, do you?"

"I seriously hope not!" He was now boarderline hysterical.

"I gotta tell my dad. We have to look for her, who knows where she is or who or what she's with."

"I'll come over now and help look."

"Kay thanks." I hung up and instantly dialed dad's number.

"Ry? What's up?"

"Uhh I don't know how to tell you this but..." he cut me off.

"Ryan, I don't have time for this if you have something to say, say it now."

"Rachael, she's missing!"


	2. Found you

"Rachael, she's missing!"I blurted out. Not the best thing to say to your dad but that's the only thing that came to mind.

"She's what?"

"Yeah Jensen just called asking for her and well you know that she's supposed to be with him and now we think she was taken or something, maybe by something supernatural since I saw them leave and that thing, whatever it is, looked just like Jensen!"

"What you think it's a shape shifter?" He seemed a little panicked.. We all were now. "Look we'll be home in twenty minutes. If she calls, texts, smoke signals, whatever, you call me right back, got it?"

"Yes sir." He hung up the phone and I started pacing the room, waiting and praying she would call.

**Rachael POV**

I slowly started to wake up. My vision was blurry but I could see a dark figure sitting on a chair near me. I blinked a few times and saw Jensen looking at me with this evil stare. I tried to move but I was bound by ropes.

"Where's Jensen?" I demanded knowing full well that the real Jensen would never do something like this.

"He's around...but I wouldn't worry about him. You on the other hand." He got up and slowly walked towards me. When he bent down the light shone on his eyes for a split second. A glint of silver came through. He pulled out the knife from my ankle that I always carry. The shape shifter was good, I'll give him that. He held it dangerously close to my neck.

"You want to kill me, fine kill me but I don't see how that's gunna ever make a difference!"

"It will to us. There'll be one less hunter in the world." He smiled. "But why would I slit your throat and kill you quickly when I can have fun." He sliced my skin on my forearm. I hissed in pain. He did it a few more times everywhere. I needed to call Ryan, I knew it but there was no way. I moved around the ropes trying to get them loose. Apparently shape shifters can't tie ropes for shit. I untied them as subtly as possible. When I knew the ropes were untied I waited for an opportunity. It finally came when he turned his back to me for a second. I got up as quickly as I could, ignoring any pain and wrapped the ropes around him. I set him down on the ground and tied the ropes really tight. I kicked him a couple of times to make sure he'd stay there then I called Ryan. On the second ring he picked up.

"Rach, where the hell are you! Dad's coming home soon to come look for you!"

"Oh...well I need you to come get me, and bring your gun." I wiped some blood off my face.

"Where are you?" Trying to remember something that happened so fast is tough.

"I think on Avon Road, apartment 210..."

"I'll be there in a minute. Are you okay? Your not broken are you?"

"No, I'm fine. Just hurry please!" I hung up the took a seat, feeling a little light headed now. I looked over at the shifter and he just stared at me. "What are you looking at, freak!"

"You. How pretty you are, no wonder Jensen loves you so much. You know your days are numbered.."

"What are you talking about?" I asked annoyed that this guy is actually talking to me.

"People talk, well demons talk anyway. You and your brother are going to hell, it's only a matter of time." he started laughing.

"Shut up! You don't know what your talking about!"

"Fine, don't believe me. But at least I told you.." I sighed. No way was I going listen to a stupid shifter.

I waited impatiently for my brother to come. It seemed like forever. He finally showed after 20 minutes of waiting.

"What took you so damn long?"

"Well trying to find this place is like trying to fine a needle in a haystack! Are you alright though?" He checked me over then hugged me tightly.

"I won't be if you keep hugging me like that." I said pained. He let go and looked over to see the shifter.

"So this is the dude that took you? Why haven't you wasted him yet?" He turned around and looked at me.

"Well cause all I have is this knife and you know I'm not exactly the greatest at killing."Ryan shook his head. He took out his gun and didn't even hesitate shooting the shifter. That's what scared me the most about Ryan, he could kill things without hesitation, but same with my dad. He turned back around and threw his arm around my shoulder and walked me out.

"Well that's gunna be some nice scars." he said inspecting the cuts on my arm.

"Yeah, yeah." I pulled my arms down. "So how mad is he?"

"He's not mad, just concerned, like we all were." We finally turned off of Avon street towards home. The rest of the walk home was silent. As we approached the house we saw the impala in the drive way. Dad was out on the porch waiting for us. When he looked up and saw us he came off the porch and hugged us. We hugged back for a second then pulled away.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." we looked at each other then back at our dad. He walked back to the house with us trailing behind. As we walked into the house we saw our dad in the family room with a note. We walked slowly into the room.

Dad,

Gone to get Rachael back, pretty sure it's a shifter, call you when I get there.

- Ryan.

Dad read the note aloud then looked at us. I looked innocent as possible and Ryan looked like he was in trouble.

"Care to explain why you didn't wait for Sam and I to get back! You could have gotten hurt." I hid my cuts from my fathers sight. He sighed a bit. "You could have waited..just please tell me you killed the thing." We both nodded. "Good. Now, go get cleaned up, dinner's in half an hour." we turned around in unison and walked upstairs.

After I took a shower for the second time in 5 hours I called Jensen and told him everything. I was glad the shifter was gone and there was only one Jensen. When I finished my conversation with him I fell down on my bed and turned on the radio. I was deep into thought with the song playing when I heard a knock on my door. I groaned a bit. "Yeah?" The door opened and revealed Ryan.

"Hey, can you help me with something?"

"Depends. What is it?" I looked up at him.

"Can you help me with my English essay?" English, the only class that I get a 98 in. I got up and looked at him.

"Yeah sure, what's it about?" I got up and walked into his room. I could see from the door that in bold letters the essay was about 'Stephen King.' Sweet, best author. I was actually happy my brother choose something easy. Last time he asked for my help I spent all night reading 'The catcher in the rye.' not an easy feat let me tell you! I looked over what he had to do and he showed me all his notes. I quickly got to work and started to type the essay up. His problem wasn't that he didn't want to do it, just that he could never get the wording right, it always sounded like a kid was talking. Within 20 minutes it was all typed up. "That's gotta at least give you an 80." He smiled thankfully before I walked out.

"Guys dinner!" my dad called from the bottom of the stairs. I ran downstairs and into the kitchen where I smelt the dinner. Burgers and fries from chef Dad. He sucked at making dinner but burgers he was good at. I sat down at my usual spot right next to Sammy.

Dinner was one of my favorite times of the day cause that's when everyone is sitting together. I had to clear the dishes and clean them. When I was finished that daunting task I went to the basement where I saw Sammy.

"Having fun?" I asked when I saw him punching the punching bag.

"Yeah, just letting out some excess energy."

"I see." I looked over at the sparing ring. I haven't spared in so long.

"You wanna spare don't you."

"Just a bit." I smiled. We walked over and got into our stances. "How about we make a deal..I will you give me 50 bucks. You win...I'll clean the weapons for the week."

"You're a freak."

"A freak who needs money." I laughed a little.

"Deal." We shook hands then started. I threw the first punch which he blocked. I kept punching him and he kept blocking. He kicked me in the stomach and I fell down on my ass. I scrambled and swung my leg around and caught him off balance. While he was trying to regain his balance I got up and kicked him in the stomach and he went down. I counted out loud to 5.

"Wow that was so easy, I'm embarrassed for you Sammy." I said helping him up. I laughed a bit but he just stared at him. "We'll just say you had an off day."

"Yeah, yeah." He ruffled my hair then walked away.

"HEY! You let me win didn't you!"He didn't answer. "SAMMY!" I ran up and jumped on his back. "You totally let me win!"

"And if I did?" He asked walking upstairs with me still on his back.

"Then you still owe me 50 bucks." I smiled. He laughed at that. We got up the stairs and saw my dad in the kitchen with maps out and, oh look was that a computer I saw? I jumped off and joined my dad.

"Found a hunt?"

"Yepp. Seems to be a demon in the Salem area."

"Sweet, haven't done an Excorsim is so long." I suddenly got totally psyched to go on a hunt.

"Well haul out your Latin cause were leaving at 4 in the morning." okay so now I got a little less psyched.

"Four! Are you serious! Ugh fine whatever."

"It's only for the day cause you guys got school and if the school see's you guys are gone again I think there gunna call child services on me."

"Okay, okay."

I went upstairs and decided to pack since, clearly I wouldn't be doing that at 3 in the morning. I checked the time and saw that it was 7. I decided to go to bed since I was gunna need my sleep. As I was just about to get my clothes for bed there was a knock. Ryan emerged from the door and smiled.

"So I guess you heard about the hunt." seeing my bag on the floor.

"Yeah, I was just about to go to sleep, so should you." I went to my small bathroom. It's great being the only girl in my family, I get my own bathroom.

"Shouldn't I be telling you want to do?"

"Your only older by what, 3 minutes?" Sucks being the youngest, and it's only by 3 freakin minutes!

"Either way, I'm still older!" I came out of the bathroom and threw my clothes into my hamper.

"And you just wanted to bug me and tell me that your older?"

"No, I wanted to say thanks again, for helping me with my essay." Wow, he never says 'thanks', like ever!

"Oh, okay, well your welcome..." I got under the covers and looked at him.

"Night." He closed my door. I shook my head confused. I sighed and slid down and fell asleep.

I awoke four hours later. The dream that I had was the most bizarre one I've ever had. It was about my family and this demon thing that had yellow eyes. It said he needed me and my brother, for god knows what reason and that we were the reason that my mother died. Very weird and very uncalled for. I sighed a bit and looked at the time, it was only 11:13. I slowly got out of bed and walked slowly towards the door. When I opened it I saw that my dad was still awake in his bedroom. I walked over to it and knocked on the door. When I opened it I saw him staring at me.

"Hey, I thought you were sleeping?" he said putting down the paper in his hand.

"Couldn't sleep." I walked over to his bed and got into it. He wrapped his arms around me and I laid my head on his shoulder. "What was mom like?" I didn't know much, just that she died when me and Ry were 6 months old.

"Okay, that was random, where did that come from?" I know he had that confused look on his face like he always did when we asked him random questions.

"I don't know I just, wanted to know." He sighed.

"Well she was tall, blonde, looked just like you. She had this weird laugh that was...infectious. She was smart and witty. She had these great comebacks with everything. That's why I fell in love with her. I mean, and this is only between us okay." I nodded. "Even though we though it was going to be a one night stand, when she told me she was pregnant. I think we instantly fell in love with each other. Well at least I did."

"Aww daddy's such a softie." I laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, you think I'm a softie now, you should have seen me when I saw you guys for the first time. Total softie." It was nice having this talk with my dad. I've never actually had a conversion like this with him. "But not as soft as Sam I mean that guy wouldn't let go of you two. It was kinda sad really. But don't tell him I told you that." I smiled. Yes I got some black mail.

We talked for another hour before we both fell asleep. It only seemed like 5 minutes before I heard the buzzer go off from my dad's alarm. I groaned loudly as he turned it off.

"Time to get up! Were leaving in an hour." he said groggily. He got up and walked out of the room. I was just about to hit REM sleep when something hard hit me on the head. I looked down and saw a magazine laying beside me. I looked at the door and saw my dad laughing at me.

"DAD!" I screeched pulling the pillow over my head.

"Time to get up and smell the coffee!" he said through his laughing.

**A/N - Hey guys thanks for reading, and especially for the reviews! I love them all...even though there was only three :P no matter how many, I love em'. Hope you liked this chapter, I enjoyed writing it. I'm taking a break from writing 'sweet misery' unless you guys absolutely want me to continue. PM me if you want more chapters for that story. Anyway, I'll see yeah later! Off to bed!**

**-Lem's Love XO XO **


	3. The Trouble Maker

We had been on the road for like 8 hours, I'd been sleeping for 6 of those hours. It was now 12 in the afternoon and I was getting hungry, Coffee can only do so much. Ry was stretched out in the back, his legs squishing me while he was doing his homework. I had my Ipod on full blast trying to drone out the hungry voice. I was drumming along to 'Renegade' by Styx on Ry's legs.

"Stop!" He said but I could hear him. "Rachael, STOP!" Again couldn't hear him. He took a piece of paper from his notebook and crumpled it. He threw it right towards my head. It bounced off and I turned my head and glared at him.

"What's your problem!" I asked annoyed as I turned down the music.

"You, your annoying me with your stupid drumming!"

"So what! Deal with it." I rolled my eyes.

"Whore."

"Slut."

"Guys would you cut it out! I swear we have a bunch of five year olds in the back." He grumbled the last part to himself mostly.

"Hey, were not five!" We both said in unison.

"JINKS! You owe me coffee!" we said again at the same time.

"Jinks, Jinks, Jinks..." we kept repeating the same word over and over at the exact same time.

"Your right they are five." Sam said to my dad. We saw a sign that said we were heading into Indianapolis, thank god, a city! I was getting bored of little towns in the middle of nowhere.

My dad stopped off at a dinner. It was pretty cool, kinda 60's retro. We sat in a booth in the far back so no one would bug us. We got our drink order in then my dad started talking.

"So I called Ash before we left. He said that Salem has a lot of demonic presences there." Ry and I looked at each other.

"Your point." I asked taking a sip of my chocolate milkshake

"This might be a good place to move to." I nearly spat out the shake.

"What?!" I asked getting pissed. "Umm, no, were not moving anywhere, I have friends, A boyfriend! There's no chance in hell I'm moving to..Salem! It's just not gunna happen!" I was clearly not liking the plan.

"Rach, this is a good place to hunt, there is more demonic presences there than anywhere else. We should at least check it out."

"Well have fun living in Witchville, cause I'm not moving."

"Rachael, you don't really have a choice in the matter, your moving where ever were moving." Sam piped in. The one time he talks and he's on my dad's side. I slumped down and crossed my arms.

"Dad, we can't just up and move in the middle of the semester." Ryan said trying to now reason with our dad.

"It's not the middle of the semester, you just went back like 3 weeks ago. Look I know you guys hate the plan but we should really do this. I've already checked it out and there are some nice places to rent and the school is really close." I got more mad with ever word my father said. I couldn't just move away from my well loved life. What was wrong with Lawrence. NOTHING, that's what! "Were moving next week, end of discussion." wow, his plan was perfect, drop the biggest bomb on the face of this earth at a dinner in a city we don't know so we can't leave. Good job dad, really good move.

We sat in silence the whole time we were eating. I didn't even look at my father the whole time. As we got to the car my father tired to talk to me.

"You want to drive?" He stopped me from walking.

"Whatever." I took the keys. I tried to walk away but he stopped me again.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you know we have to do this, our job, saving people, it requires us to move, it just happens to be father than you'd like, well to damn bad!" I looked at him for a second.

"You said you hated the way you grew up and you'd never do that to us, well look at what's happening dad, your making us move to a freakin state that has more demons than hell it's self! I don't want to move, I happen to like the way were living."

"I know you do, I kinda like it too, but there are a lot of people dying and we can save them. Now I think that's a good enough reason to move."

"Yeah, demons come first, family comes second, right dad?" I looked at him one more time before getting in the drivers seat. My dad sat in the back with Ryan and I took off. I got some drivers lessons from my dad so I was a speed demon just like him.

I'm pretty sure I shaved off like 5 hours off our journey. By the time it was 6, we were in good ol' Harrisburg, Pennsylvania. I pulled into a motel that looked fairly cheap but looked good enough to sleep in. Dad got us a room for ourselves and one room for him and Sammy. Ryan and I set our stuff down and I laid on one of the beds.

"You really don't want to move do you?" I asked as he sat down next to me.

"Not really but I mean, a new place a new challenge." I did like challenges, but that was besides the point, I didn't want to leave the best things that ever happened to me! "Look just don't think about it for now, you might change your mind during the week." I sighed. Like that would ever happen. I took the remote from the night stand and turned on the tv. I started flipping through the channels. I came across 'The suite life of Zach and Cody.' Ryan looked at me and sighed.

"Hey, girl with remote." I said showing the remote. Ry tried to snake it away from me but I pulled it back so he couldn't reach. "Nu uh. I got it first!" Ry tried to get it again but it didn't work.

"Fine, but you brought this onto yourself."

"Ooh I'm SOOOO scared." He grinned evily then without another word he started tickling me. "Ry, stop! Come on!" I said through laughter.

"Nope." he kept tickling me. He proceeded to tickle me even though I gave him the remote. A few minutes into the torture there was a knock on the door. We knew it was dad cause he did that stupid knock that he always did. Ryan got up to answer it. I threw a pillow right at his head.

"JERK!" I smiled. When he opened the door I saw dad and Sammy come into the room. I instantly went from happy to pissed, still mad that dad was making us move. I saw they had food in there hands. They set the food down and looked at us. Dad came and gave me a chocolate milkshake.

"I know your still mad, but freezing me out won't do anything. Come on Rach, the move will be fine, you'll make new friends, if we move there we won't have to go very far for a hunt." He was trying to make amends, I'll give him that. I nodded slowly, still not wanting to back down from my argument but I didn't want to be mad at my dad for very long, we have this crazy relationship and I didn't want to mess anything up. This was probably the longest I've been mad at him. He hugged me tight and smiled.

"So what did you get for dinner, please, don't tell me it's burgers!" I asked declaring the fight officially over. Dad paused.

"Okay I won't." he got up from the bed and walked over to the food.

"Are you serious! I still wonder why were not 500 pounds!" I shook my head and got my burger. We ate our burgers infront of the tv watching the news. It was a good end to a well eventful night.

The next morning we got up around 6, well Ryan got up at 6 I slept in another half hour. The one thing I hate about hunting is the early mornings. I heard Ryan getting out of the bathroom and his footsteps coming over to my side of the bed. I could smell his hair, which means he was leaning over me which means... "GET UP SLEEPY HEAD!" he screamed in my ear. I jumped slightly from the loudness of his voice. I groaned loudly and rolled over on the other side of the bed.

"Five more minutes." I said sleepily.

"No go, kid, get up." I hate when he calls me 'Kid', just another way of telling me I'm younger. I mumbled a few choice words as I got up and dragged my body to the bathroom. I ran the water and took off my PJ's. I let the water rush over my body, It felt good. As I washed my hair I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. It was a creepy feeling, I knew noone could be watching me but still I couldn't shake the feeling. I rushed through the rest of my shower. I put a towel around me and went to the room to get clean clothes. Ryan was no where to be found, which seemed really weird, but he was probably with my dad or something. I got some new clothes then proceed to go back to the bathroom. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around but didn't see anyone. I shook my head and laughed at myself.

"Damn I got to stop watching stupid horror movies. This is just way to Hollywood for me." I turned around and standing right infront of me was a guy as tall as my dad but had wrinkly forehead and had yellow eyes! That's right, yellow eyes!

"Hey Rach, long time no see, how've you been?" he said evily. I took a step back.

"Who the hell are you! Get out of here!" I screamed clutching the towel tighter around me. "How- how the hell do you know my name!?" I stepped back to the duffle bag that had all the guns in it.

"Wow I'm hurt that your daddy didn't tell you about me. Basically, I'm your future, and I need you, and your brother." I looked at him confused still walking backwards. "Will you please stop walking." I stopped against my will. I was getting more scared. Now unable to move the guy walked towards me.

"What are you talking about, you need us."

"You guys are special. We need you to help us. Now be a good little girl and come with me, so I can help you."

"I'm not going anywhere with you! Get out of here, you have no right being here."

"Of course I have the right being here. I knew this was going to be hard. Look, you can come with me, you and your brother, and I'll leave your little daddy and uncle. If you don't come with me then well I'll just have to kill anyone that comes into my way, just like your little mommy."

"What- what do you know about my mom, you don't know anything about her!" I was seriously getting pissed. He couldn't know how she died.

"Apparently neither do you. I guess your dad didn't tell you how she died. Screaming above you and your brothers bed trying to protect you..."

"She died in a fire!.."

"That I started." his voice was dripping with evil as he got really close to me. His smile was so scary. He touched my face, all I could do was let him touch me. Tears fell from my eyes. I finally realized who he was, THE demon, the thing that took my mom, the thing we've been hunting. "You look just like her. So tall, strong, pretty. If I didn't have to kill her I wouldn't have, but alas, I had to, but you, I don't have to kill you but I will if you don't come with me." I was at a rock and a hard place. I didn't want to leave my family but he was making it really difficult for me to get out of dying.

"I want to make a deal." He looked at me intrigued.

"You know your not supposed to make deals with demons."

"Yeah well I failed grade 1, I never really grasped the whole 'never make deals' lesson." I said sarcastically, hiding my emotions.

"What's your deal?" He asked impatiently.

"I'll go with you under a few conditions, you give me a year with my family and after that year, when I leave with you, you leave my family alone, Everyone of them, including Ryan."

"See I can do everything up until the leaving Ryan out of it, see I need him too, so, I'll give you one year, after that, you and Ryan are coming with me."

"No. Just me, you don't him, I can work extra hard, just leave him out of this." He thought for a moment.

"And you'll do everything I say?"

"I'll be the best soldier you've ever had." and with that he kissed me. It was so cold, lifeless even. It was disgusting, having a forty year old kiss me. Either way the deal was done and within a year I'll be with him, where ever that would be. I heard the door open.

"Hey I was just- your still wet? Dude you've been in that shower for like an hour! Dad is about to leave!" Ryan said setting down the room key. I looked at him confused.

"I was in that shower for like 10 minutes and then getting clothes for like 5 minutes."

"Umm no, I left here at 6:30 and it's now 7:38." he looked at the clock on the night stand. It didn't make sense, how could I have been talking to the demon for an hour yet it feel like 5 minutes. I head was swarming with questions, then it really hit me, I mad a deal with a demon, something my father drilled into my head that I was never supposed to do, yet I did! In a years time I was going to be with the demon, never to see my family again.

"Right, I'll- I'll be back." I ran to the bathroom and started to cry.

**I just made a deal with a demon!**


	4. We are Winchesters

**A/N - Hey guys, just wanted to say thanks so much for the reviews! Also I'd like to say that I won't be putting the Disclaimer in like any chapters cause it's such a hassle and also that I forgot so just know that anything you recognize, I didn't create, or help create or whatever. Only the stuff that you don't recognize are mine. Well talk to you later and keep reviewing! **

One year 13 hours 18 minutes and 38 seconds. That's how long I have to live. I calculated it as I got my things together to leave. My dad came in to hurry us up so I didn't have much time to cry, which was good cause, why would I want to cry when I only have a year to live right? We only had a few hours left to go till we get to Salem. As we hit the road I tried not to think about it, I tried everything from listening to music to reading, but all my thoughts came back to dying, death, my death then finally 'holy crap I have one year to live!' why did the demon want us? why did I sacrifice my life to save my family? I tried to answer all my questions but I ended up having more questions after then when I started. I could see Ryan looking at me but I didn't look at him, Just the back of Sammy's head. He flicked my nose hard. I finally pulled out of my thoughts.

"What?" I snapped. I didn't actually mean too but he brought it upon himself.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Nothing, I just have a lot on my mind okay!" Ryan put up his hands in surrender. My dad and Sammy looked back at me with worried eyes. I went back staring, not wanting to look or talk to anyone.

My dad drove for the rest of the way, no stopping. It was probably the most quietest ride ever. As soon as we got there we found a motel right in the middle of town. We got two rooms again, me and Ry Sat on one of the beds.

"Okay, it's just you and me, tell me what the hell is going on with you? All day you've been moody, untalkative, un-...you! Now come on, spill!" I looked down not wanting to talk, not wanting to tell him anything, but mostly I just wanted to tell him everything. Like I always did when I needed someone to talk to, he's my best friend. He forced me to look at him. His eyes were full of worry and sadness.

"I wish I could tell you, but I just- I just can't." I started to tear.

"Just let it out." I sighed. I started to tell him about how I felt like I was being watched, then I got into the demons visit, then the deal. By the time I was done I could tell he was pissed, what I couldn't tell was if he was pissed at me or the demon.

"So that's why I've been quiet." He was speechless, I could tell.

"Why? Why did you make the deal?" He asked quietly.

"I just didn't want him to take you guys away from me..."

"So you decided to take yourself away from us!" yeah he was pissed at me.

"I didn't know what else to do, I knew you had a future, a life to live, so does dad and Sammy, but me, I can't even decide on what career I was to pursue after high school! At least if I went, I could be saving your asses and maybe get closer to killing the son of a bitch! I know I have a year after that, he's gunna show and when he does we'll be ready, we can kill the demon, Ry, and I guess, that was the only other thing running through my mind." He didn't say anything. He had tears in his eyes too. He sighed then gave me the biggest hug of my life. We just sat on the bed and cried, not knowing really what to do. There was a knock on the door, Dad's knock. We separated and Ry got the door.

"What you guys watching the Titanic or something?" he asked coming into the room. I rolled my eyes so did Ryan. "So me and Sammy are going to go to into town to find this son of a bitch, you guys coming?" I whipped tears away and nodded. I grabbed my purse and walked out. The boys followed me down into the center of town. We decided to split up, Sammy and Dad and Ryan and I. We got the south side, the shopping district. Thank god. I was looking at clothes in a popular store. I made Ry go in with me, I laughed on the inside at how uncomfortable he looked. I made him wait for me while I tried on clothes. When I was done I saw him talking to some girl, they seemed to like each other, my brother is so predictable. I took the clothes that I tried on and went to the cash. As I was buying my clothes I looked over at my brother. The girl was all over him, I don't even think he noticed I was gone.

**Ryan POV**

Sitting rather comfortably on one of the chairs waiting for my sister to be done what ever the hell she was doing, I heard someone come up behind me, thinking it was my sister I stood up.

"God, took you long enough..." I turned around and looked at a this girl that looked quiet attractive. She had long brunette hair and bright blue eyes, kinda like Alexis Bledel. "And you are not my sister." She smiled.

"No I'm not." she looked a little shy. "I saw you sitting there all alone, thought you might want some company."

"I'm Ryan." I gave her the famous Winchester grin.

"Jillian. So I haven't seen you around here before, I mean it's not a very small town but I see a lot of the same people walking around."

"Oh well, my dad is moving us out here so my dad is going house hunting and my sister and I are here, buying her new clothes." She laughed a little. I couldn't understand it but, I was starting to like her. Maybe moving to Salem wouldn't be such a bad idea, thank you dad!

I was talking with her for a few minutes. When I looked around I noticed Rachael wasn't around. She had been in the change room for a long time.

"Hey did you notice a girl walking out of the change room, looks, just like me?" Jillian looked at me confused.

"I guess.." She looked around. "Why?"

"Cause uhh were not supposed to be left alone, especially her. Could you go in and see if she's in there?" She looked at me suspiciously.

"Sure..what's her name?" She smiled.

"Rachael." She turned around and went into the change room. I looked around the store to see if she was looking for more clothes. Jillian came out and shook her head. 'Shit.' I thought. I took out my cell and dialed her number. She picked up on the 3rd ring.

"She dumped yeah, didn't she?" I looked confused.

"What are you talking about- no wait, where the hell are you?" I started to yell.

"Relax, I'm a few stores down from where you are, you looked like you needed your privacy. So she dumped yeah didn't she?"

"No she didn't!" I said quietly so Jill couldn't hear. "She's actually really nice, I kinda like her."

"Oh no, you wanna move too! Is there no justice in the world!" I laughed a bit.

"Come on Rach, it won't be that bad." I could hear her sigh. "So where are you?"

"In a coffee shop called...The Black cat, I think. There's like no one in here 'cept for me and this guy at the cashi..." she stopped.

"What did something cute walk by?"

"No but uh...I think you better come, and bring dad and Sammy." She whispered.

"What's going on?" I asked panicked. I told Jillian that I had to go and started walking out.

"It's here, I suggest you get your as over here."

"I'm coming." I hung up the phone and called my dad.

"Ry, found anything?" He asked on the second ring.

"Yeah it's here, it's in a store called 'The Black Cat.'"

"Well start the excorsim." He said a little annoyed.

"I think Rach is on it." I walked to the store. I couldn't see anything in the window.

"You think, did you guys split you? Dammit you did, didn't you!"

"Kinda..look I'm here so, just get here soon please."

"Yeah, were coming." He sounded pissed. I wouldn't blame him. I tried to open the door but it didn't work. The sign said it was open but the door was locked. I heard a large crash coming from inside. This could not be good.

**Rachael POV**

When I got off the phone I couldn't stop looking at the guy at the cashier. He was tall with blonde hair, everything was perfect 'cept for the fact that he had black eyes. I knew it was weird that no one was in the shop. The guy came over and started to talk to me.

"Slow day today eh?" I said sitting back drinking my coffee.

"It happens. So what's your name?" He smiled at me.

"Rachael." I said cooly, hate talking to demons. As I put my coffee to my lips I whispered 'Cristo' working like a charm his eyes shot black. Now fully knowing that he was a demon and got up. "You know it's really nice talking to you but I think you should leave." I started the excorsim. "Exocizo te, immundissime spiritus, omnis incursio adversarii omne phantasma, omnis legio, in nomine..." The demon shot me across the room. I fell into some tables and chairs. "Son of a bitch!" I rubbed my head. I got up quickly ignoring the pain and kicked him in the stomach. He went down but got up just as fast. He used his powers to throw me across the room and hit a wall, pining me there.

"Now that's not very nice, I didn't do anything to you...yet." He had an evil grin the size of montana! I could hear someone trying to get in. 'Come on Ry, it's not that hard...' I could hear Ryan's voice with someone else, Dad.

"Get away from me!" I yelled at him.

"Little bitchy today aren't we?" He slapped me across the face.

"Was that supposed to hurt? Now get away from me!" I heard someone try to break down the door.

"They must be yours. Not to bright.." I just staired at him. "This won't hurt a bit."

**Ryan POV**

My dad and Sam ran over when they saw me. You could tell my dad was pissed but trying to hide it.

"Where's Rachael!" I looked at the door. "ALONE!" he sighed. He tried opening the door. But it didn't work. The he started to use his foot to open it.

"How long has she been alone in there?" Sam asked nervously.

"Like 10 minutes." I was getting pissed, mostly cause the stupid door wasn't opening and also cause I could protect my sister. I could hear my dad curse. I gained so much anger I couldn't take it anymore. What happened next, I don't even think it could be classified as real. I looked up from the spot on the floor that I had been starring at for a while. I looked at the doors hoping that they would open. They started to shake, you could hear the glass from the window on the door rattle. My dad stopped and looked at it. It burst open with a loud bang it hit the wall. Everyone stopped and starred at the door not knowing what the hell happened. I looked up and saw Rachael pinned to the wall with a guy right in front of her. We ran in and pulled him off of her. I punched him a few times. As he hit the floor I could hear Rachael doing the excorsim. I held him to the floor so he couldn't move, it was hard, but I just felt all this strength like I could hold him down no matter what. He kicked me in the side and I fell to the floor. He only got one punch in before he stopped, screaming in pain. There was black smoke coming from his mouth. When I heard Rachael stop, The guy fell to the floor, as did Rachael. She looked up and crawled over the guy to make sure he was okay. My dad walked up and knelt down next to her.

"Come on, we should go." Rachael nodded and we helped her us. She picked up her bag of clothes and walked out. I put my arm around her.

"So is the girl a good kisser?" She asked with a smile. I pushed her a little. "Oh wow, you didn't even get that far! Are you sure you're a Winchester? I mean even Sammy makes out with girls within minutes of meeting them."

"I do not!" I heard him say from behind.

"Yeah you do, remember last month at the bar we went to after that hunt?"

"Yeah but that's cause Sammy was drunk." Dad laughed.

"Off 2 beers! I'm better than that!" Rachael said then put her head down. "I mean, I'm thinking I am cause I mean, dad, and Ry, and I'm gunna shut up now."

"When did you have more than 2 beers?" Dad asked.

"Last weekend- with you guys, I don't think you'll remember cause you guys were pretty drunk." She lied. Way to go Rach.

"Oh yeah, last weekend." Sam said calling her bluff. Dad sighed. I could tell he was doing the 'cool parent' thing by not saying anything, but I knew it was killing him not questioning about it.

We got into the motel room and packed up, dad wanted to get home as fast as possible, only stopping for bathroom and switch breaks. We checked over the room three times before we got into the car. As we waited for Dad and Sam to check out we talked.

"Are you going to tell dad?"

"Nope." she said quickly not looking up from her now open magazine.

"Why not, don't you think he should know that his daughter is dying in a year." I looked at her looking for an answer.

"Well when you put it that way, I'll just tell him now! 'Hey dad guess what I just made a deal with a demon and now I'm dying in a year, are you proud of me!?' I don't think so Ry, in a year I'll just make the demon make it so I died from something supernatural okay, no need to tell him that I made a deal!"

"I just think that maybe we could.." she cut me off.

"No Ry, no drop it, please?" I shut up. I didn't want to lose my sister, I didn't want to lose anyone of my family, that's when I made myself promise I would do something- anything to get her out of this deal. Without anyone dying.


	5. A perfect mistake

**Rachael POV**

The trip home was quiet. Mostly cause we were tired. As I got out of the car I looked at our house. The house I grew up in, I learned to walk, talk, do everything in that house and in 6 days, we'll be off, living in a new house, a house that just wouldn't be ours. I sighed as I walked up the steps of the porch. It was 11 in the morning and we were all awake, well except for my dad who insisted we sleep so we could go to school in the afternoon. How thoughtful, huh? I walked in and threw my bags on the floor. I walked slowly upstairs and went to take a shower. I let the water take away all my thoughts, washing away all my worries as well. I took my time, hopefully everything bad in my life would just wash away and everything would be back to normal, well at least for this family. Like when we were 5.

_Ryan and I were playing outside in the back. My dad was inside with Sammy and Uncle Bobby. I always wanted to climb the tree in the back but everyone stopped me. Ryan went to get ice cream from dad and I was left alone. Just me and the tree. I walked up to it and grabbed on. Everything was a blur all I can remember is being at the top and hearing my brother yelling at me to come down. When I was pulled out of my thoughts I realized I couldn't climb down. _

"_Rach, get down, daddy's not gunna like it!"_

"_I can't! Ry, I can't help me, get me down!" I started to freak. I was on a branch that was bending a little too far. _

"_I'm going to get daddy!" He dropped his ice cream._

"_No, daddy I'll flip!" I could tell he was panicking. I apparently dad heard the bowl fall and he came outside. _

"_What's goin- Ryan, why is Rachael in the tree!" He ran to the tree. "Hun, why are you in the tree, you know your not supposed to be in there!__**" **__The branch was starting to break. Tears began to form in my eyes._

"_Hun, don't move okay, I'm coming to get you!" But before he could step foot onto the tree, the branch broke. I fell on my foot the wrong way. I remember a big cracking noise and then I started to cry. I felt my dad wrap his arms around me and pick me up. "It's okay Rach, you'll be fine, daddy's here." he soothed, that's when I knew, he was my hero._

I heard a knock on the door pulling me out of my thoughts. I realized I over stayed my welcome in the shower. I turned the water off and wrapped a towel around me. I opened the door and saw dad standing at the door.

"You've been in there for an hour, you have 10 minutes to get ready, and some people have to use the bathroom." I sighed and closed the door. I quickly changed and was finally ready to go to school. I grabbed my school bag and headed downstairs where Ry was waiting.

"God you take forever!" He opened the door and walked out. I said a quick goodbye to Sammy and dad then left. Thank god that I only had two courses this afternoon.

We got to school in the middle of lunch. I saw my friends talking out in our spot. I ditched my brother and walked over to them. I said hi to them and I was finally getting back into routine. I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist. I turned around and saw Jensen. I kissed him for the longest time possible and everyone wooed us. When we pulled away I looked at him with a huge smile. I was so happy to be in his arms.

"I've missed you, where did you go?" he asked me with a bit of worry in his voice. "All I got was a message saying you were fine." I pulled him away from the group. I wanted to at least tell him in private. We stood in a corner where no one ever goes. "Is everything okay?"

"My dad- he want's to move us to Salem, that's where we went, more for a hunt but also for him to show us our new home." I had tears in my eyes.

"Why? Why does he want to move you guys?" He started to freak.

"There are a lot of demonic sons of bitches that we need to kill, so he's packing us up and in 6 days were gone. To our new home." I let some tears fall. He hugged me tight. I could tell he was pissed and sad. God knows what he would do if I told him about the deal. We just stood there hugging. The bell rung to get to class.

"I have no will power to go to class right now.." He wouldn't let go.

"Me neither." He looked at me and then took my hand and walked me to his house. I didn't know what he was gunna do. As we walked in he set his keys down. He kissed me passionately, then I figured it out. I stopped and looked at him. He looked confused like he didn't even know what he was doing. I smiled at him then kissed him again. We moved over to his room, good thing there were no stairs to get to his room. He closed the door, he leaned on it as we kept kissing. We somehow made it to the bed. Don't ask me how but we did.

"Are we really doing this?" I asked still not believing it. Our breathing was ragged.

"If you don't want to we don't..." I cut him off as I kissed him. His hand was on the small of my back, creeping up slowly brining my shirt up with it. I smiled as we kissed. I started to remove his shirt. It was all going so fast. I never knew it was so beautiful. I finally understood how much he loved me. How gentle he was, how he could make it the best experience of my life. In that moment, I knew, he was the one. I can't explain how I knew, but it was just there, we both knew. No matter how far we were, we were going to be together, hopefully forever.

My arm was draped across his stomach. He held me close. I couldn't help but smile. He kissed the top of my head. This is what I call the perfect moment.

"I love you, don't ever forget that." I said looking up at him.

"I love you too." He kissed me. It was 3 in the afternoon, we missed the afternoon, but we didn't care, this was way better. Everything was perfect till my cell rang. I moaned out loud. I checked the ID, it was my dad.

"Hey dad." I said cheery.

"Where are you? Ryan has been looking for you everywhere! Your friends said that you weren't even in class! Care to explain?" He sounded really pissed. I looked at Jensen with wide eyes.

"I'd rather not." I said reluctantly. I got up and looked for my clothes.

"Your coming home now, then were having a nice chat." I gulped.

"Yea-yeah sure dad." I said trying to get on my pants, I fell in the process. "OW, dammit!" Jensen snorted. I looked at him as he tried to stop but he just laughed.

"What the hell was that? Rachael what are you doing!?" So many damn questions.

"Look I'll explain when I get home okay, I'll be there in 10 minutes." I got my shirt on. I sighed.

"Alright fine, see you soon." He hung up. I was in big shit. I looked at Jensen then fell onto the bed.

"Ugh, my family." I sighed again. He stroked my hair. "You must love living by yourself."

"Actually it kinda sucks, see I want my girlfriend to move in but she's moving to Salem. Got any suggestions?" He smiled at me.

"Well if I was your girlfriend, I would love to move in with you, but I think you should talk to her dad about it. What he says goes." I got up and put my shoes on.

"That actually might be a good idea." I leaned down and kissed him.

"I'll call you later tonight. Love you." I pulled away but he took my hand and he pulled me down and kissed me again.

"Love you too." I smiled one last time before I left. I picked up my bag and walked out the door. I locked it from the key he gave me a long time ago and started to run.

I got home in 5 minutes from my no stop running. As I got into the house I saw my dad in the living room. I put my bag down and reluctantly went in. He looked at me, I could tell he was mad.

"So where were you?" He asked with a straight face.

"At Jensen's." I looked down.

"What did you do there?" he took a sip of coffee.

"I just hung out, watched tv." I tried to lie. He didn't take it.

"If I just hung out with a girl when I was your age then I wouldn't be me, and you are apart of me, so what did you do?" He knew, I know he knew, I know he knew I know. I took a deep breath.

"I know you know. At least he was nice, I love him dad, and..." he cut me off.

"Did he where protection?" I stopped. I didn't even ask, or thought about it. I looked down. "Did he?" He yelled and got up. I jumped a bit.

"I- I don't know." I had tears in my eyes. How could I be so stupid, so blind.

"Rachael!" He sighed really loud.

"I'm sorry!" I tried to hold back the tears.

"I want you to just go to your room!" He yelled. I didn't hesitate and I ran upstairs

slamming the door behind me. I locked it and leaned against the door. I just looked at the other side of my room.

**Ryan POV**

I heard Rachael and my dad yelling at each other I didn't want to bug them but I wanted to know what is going on. I opened my door a crack and heard most of it.

"Did he use protection?" I didn't hear her answer. I looked down.

"I-I don't know." That answer was worse. I heard more yelling then her coming upstairs. I ran to my bed and took out a book. I heard her slam the door. I got up and slowly walked over to her room. I tried to open it but it was locked. I sighed then walked downstairs. I saw my dad in the living room looking out the window.

"He- hey dad." He didn't look up. "I know she screwed up, but, She knows not to do something really stupid that would jeopardize anything." He looked down.

"I know, but she's just so careless, how could she do something like this!"

"You should talk to her, not yell and jump to conclusions! Dad, she's just like you. Don't punish her for that." He finally looked at me.

"You know for a 16 year old your to smart for your own good." He smiled a bit.

"Well...yeah I am." He got up and walked up the stairs. I could hear him knock on the door.

"Rach, can I come in?" Nothing happened. "Rach? Come on Rach, open up." I came up the stairs. I saw dad try to open the door. "Come on Rach, I'll just unlock it myself." he sighed.

"Just give her some time." my dad nodded and walked back downstairs. I walked over to Rachael's bedroom door. I knocked but she didn't answer. "Rach, come one let me in." I started to worry. I got frustrated. I turned around and started walking back to my room. I heard her door open. I looked back and saw it was open. I walked into her room and looked inside, she wasn't there. I stepped in and saw the window open. I panicked, where the hell did she go. Dammit Rachael!


	6. The way we are

**Ryan POV**

My heart sunk, she ran away again! Every single time one of us fight with her, she's gone. I walked out of her room and ran down the stairs. I saw my dad in the kitchen making more coffee. I sighed not wanting to tell him but I had to, she was the kinda runner that would go anywhere, last time she ran away she ended up in Texas! He turned around and looked at me.

"What's up?" he could see it in my face that something was defiantly wrong.

"Well I know why Rachael didn't open the door." My dad looked at me with a 'go ahead, share with the class.' look. "She's gone."

"Not again! Okay, well she couldn't have gone far, I'll check the bus terminals and you check all her friends houses, start with Jensen." He set down his coffee and then got his keys. "SAM!" I could hear him coming up the stairs from the basement.

"What?" He knew the tone in his voice.

"She's gone again." Sam sighed and followed dad out. I sighed as I got my keys and walked out the door, walking the way to Jensen's house. I saw the house and I Jogged the rest of the way. I knocked on the door and waited. He finally opened the door and I got pissed. I took him by the shirt and slammed him into the wall.

"Hey, What the hell!" He sounded a little pained but I still held my grip on him.

"You had sex with my sister."

"Yeah, so! Let go of me man!" I didn't let go. "You guys are taking her away from me and you guys don't expect that something will happen. I love her man, you can't punish me for that!" I loosened my grip. I didn't have time to beat him up. I looked down and stepped back.

"Is Rach here?" I said in barley a whisper.

"Uhh no I thought she went home!?" you could tell that he was starting to freak.

"Dammit." I whispered. "Umm okay if she comes over call my cell." I sighed and started to walk out.

"What are you talking about. You don't know where she went?"

"No I don't, And we need to find her. So just- call my cell!" I looked at him and then walked out. I rubbed my eyes as I was pondering where she could have gone. I knew that if she wasn't at Jensen's she wouldn't be at any of her friends house. I moaned in frustration, Come on Rach, just call or something!

**Rachael POV **

Sitting alone in the cold by the water I realized something, I don't think my life could get any worse, I mean not unless I'm pregnant, then that would be bad but, how am I ever going to find out. And it's not like my dad is making it any better. I guess like father like daughter. I sat staring at the water, not registering anything. I laid down on the dock closing my eyes just thinking about the day. The clouds came in and it started to rain. I didn't move at all, just laid there motionless, like I was dead, but this felt much worse. It started to pour but I didn't move, It was like the rain was a metaphor for my life. Who knew how long I was there for, I lost all track of time when it started to rain. I'm pretty sure I fell asleep within an hour of laying in the rain. I could feel arms around me. Just there, carrying me somewhere. I smelt a familiar sent, so detectable I instantly knew who it was, My brother. Damn, and I thought I only knew where this place was.

By the time I was home I started to get cold, great, another thing I needed at this moment in time. I didn't open my eyes, just let him carry me. He laid me on my bed and walked out. I could hear him talking to someone then come back up the stairs. The last thing I remember was him wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

I slightly opened my eyes then shut them tightly. The sun was shining into my window. I groaned and stirred. I felt someone shift under me which scared the shit out of me. I got up quickly which was not a good thing, and saw Ryan.

"Morning." he yawned. I looked around and then it hit me, I ran for the bathroom and just made it. I could feel Ry rubbing my back. After 5 minutes of nothing but puking I finally was able to get up. "I guess it's not a good morning for you." I groaned as I got some drier clothes and headed back to the bathroom. Once I had my clothes on and brushed my teeth I walked out. I felt like total crap. I guess staying out in the rain was not a good idea. "So how long were you out there for?"

"No clue..." I said groggily as I went back to bed.

"I'm gunna go get you something to eat. Any requests?" I shook my head and covered my self in my blankets. He left my room and I could hear him talking with my dad. I really don't want to talk to him anytime soon. I heard some one come upstairs, damn creaky stairs. They knocked on the door and walked in.

"How you feeling?" My dad asked.

"Like crap." He came over and rested his hand on my head.

"You feel hot. I guess being out in the rain for hours was not such a good idea." He half smiled. Was he serious! How can he go from a total dick one day and the dad I love the next! Ugh, this family has a lot of personality disorders.

"It was a good idea at the time." I said not showing emotions. He sighed, I knew I was getting to him.

"What's with the attitude?" He sat on the side of my bed. He looked at me, not mad, but hurt.

"Well let's see, you yell at me for basically being me, then you act like nothing has happened. Could you at least be the same dick you were yesterday?" He did that stupid Palm to face thing he always does when he's frustrated.

"I was gunna try to be the good guy today." I rolled my eyes. "So what happened yesterday?" Why does he have to get into this today!

"Jensen and I had sex, I thought we established that." He did the thing again.

"Okay.. Let's try this again. What events happened that led up to...you know."

"Me and Jensen having sex, just say it dad, it's the first step."

"Rachael just answer the question." I sighed as I pulled myself up.

"Well it started when I told Jensen about how were moving to Salem. I was getting depressed..the rest is all a blur, 'cept for the sex part."

"I really didn't need to know about the last part." He looked a little disgusted. I shrugged it off. As I looked at the time I realized it was 7:30 and I was going to be late for school.

"Crap!" I got out of bed and I ran to the bathroom. "You could have warned me I was going to be late for school!"

"Well since you had a crappy night last night and since your sick, I thought I would give you the day off. Who knew Rachael Winchester would actually want to go to school."

"You were gunna let me stay home?" What a shocker, my dad never let's me stay home, after he found out I stayed home a lot cause I hated school he made extra sure I was always there.

"Well since your so eager to go to school..." I went back to bed and smiled. Sometimes I love 'normal' dad. "I guess your not so eager." He smiled and got up. Ryan came back upstairs with cereal. Dad kissed me on the top of my head before he left. "And you, your either going to school or your gunna be Rachael's personal bitch, you pick." He smiled at me again before leaving my room. Ry gave me my cereal and then sat down next to me eating his own.

"So you gunna stay home?" I asked hopefully.

"And be your personal bitch, I don't think so. I'd rather listen to Mr. Randal drone on about psychology." He ate some of him cereal.

"Hey, I'm a joy to care for, Besides I thought you liked ISAP?"

"Well yeah but still, have you heard him talk?" I nodded in agreement. He finished his cereal and got up.

"Ry, your gunna be late, Haul ass!" Dad called from downstairs. Ry sighed and hugged me.

"I guess I'll see you after school." He left and I was alone. Nothing to do, no one to talk to. It was just me and the silence, I sighed as I took out my book.

I was just about to finish the last page of Animal Farm when I heard a knock on my door. I jumped a bit since I was the only one suppose to be in the house. I looked up and saw Sammy standing in the doorway. I raised an eye brow as I looked at him.

"Hey Sammy, why aren't you at work?" He's Part Latin, Part Law teacher at my school. We have quite a small school and like no teachers.

"It's lunch, I thought I'd check in and see what your up too." I looked at the clock. Wow. How could I have been reading for 4 hours?!

"Oh well, I'm just reading." I returned to my book determined to finish it.

"So, how are you?" I was almost done, 5 more sentences. I read really fast so I could answer.

"Uhh, I'm okay, my head is throbbing but I think that comes with the territory of being sick." I smiled as I put down the book.

"Did you like Animal Farm?" I knew he was trying not to talk about what happened yesterday.

"Yeah it was good... Sam, just ask the question." He sighed and sat on the bed.

"So I talked to your dad. He said you and Jensen got a little more personal. Were you at least protected?" I looked down. I didn't want to say.

"I- I don't know." He looked at her confused.

"How could you not know?"

"I didn't ask..." He sighed. There was a second of pure painful silence.

"Are you gunna talk to him about it? I mean what if he didn't, and now your- you know." Oh yes, this is exactly what I wanted to talk about with my uncle.

"I know, I know. I'll talk to him soon."

"Do it before you find out. He has the right to know, okay?" I nodded slowly. He kissed the top of my head. "Are you hungry? I could make you lunch or something."

"Yeah sure." I followed him downstairs. As I got into the kitchen I saw a stack of papers that looked a lot like homework.

"Oh yeah I brought you some homework for you, you know your Law, Latin and english homework." Good ol' Uncle Sammy, bring me my homework when I'm sick. Ugh! Sammy quickly made me some soup then left for school. I sat at the kitchen table looking at my homework. I sighed as I started working on it. School sucks!

**Ryan POV **

I raced down the hall towards my ancient history class. History is not exactly my favorite class. As I rounded the corner and walked into class. I snuck into the back and sat down. I got my book out and found the page we were on. I looked over and saw a girl staring at me. She was new, I could tel. She was pretty, my kinda girl. I smiled the Winchester smile and looked back at the book. We were learning about if Atlantis was real or not. I tried to focus but all I could do was look at the new girl.

"Okay, now get into pairs and work on questions 5 through 21." The teacher Mrs. Dash said. I turned to the new girl and smiled.

"You have a partner?" I asked. Wow that line was lame.

"Uh, no I don't." She looked at me with a smile. I looked around and smile more.

"Then I guess your stuck with me." She nodded. She swung her desk around so she was facing me. She instantly started working on the questions.

"So are you for or against the idea of Atlantis being a real place?"

"Uh, For...I guess." I looked at my book thinking about it.

"Were you even paying attention today?" I looked at her and shook my head, she laughed a bit. "Okay then, well this is going to be interesting."

"So your new here right? Cause I haven't seen you here before." She looked down.

"Yeah it's my first day."

"How is it?"

"It's good. All my classes are pretty easy, the people are nice, some are pretty snobby but that happens in like every school I've been too."

"Yeah well that's the preps for you. I'm Ryan by the way."

"Zoe." She smiled. We spent the whole period talking.

"If you haven't finished the questions, there for homework. You will be presenting your answers to the class in 2 days be prepared and I don't want anything under a paragraph for each answer." I moaned as I put my books into my backpack.

"I guess we should work on this presentation later."

"How about tonight. I'm starting work tomorrow." I nodded.

"I'll meet you in the front after school and you could come over to work on it then." She smiled and nodded. The bell rung for the end of class. I stood up and walked out of class. I headed to the end of the hall for Latin. One of the classes I'm actually passing. I walked in and Saw Sam sitting at his desk.

"Hey Sam." He nodded as he read.

"You need a ride after school?" he said finally looking up from his book.

"Nah. I'll walk home, besides there's this new girl and I kinda wanted to walk, you know, alone."

"Got the message there Ry." The second bell rung and class started. Sam started to talk and give a lesson but all I could think of was the end of school and hanging out with Zoe.


	7. happy times for some

**Ryan POV**

I walked to the front of the school and waited. I saw her talking with a few people, she looked cute. The way she smiles, her hair, everything, she's just so cute. When she saw me she walked over.

"Hey, you ready to go?" I asked kind of nervously.

"Yeah sure." She smiled. I started to walk with her to my house. It's not exactly a long walk but it seemed it. I was wracking my brain to try to find something to say, there was nothing. It was like my brain just shut down.

"So where did you live before?" I finally said.

"Chicago." She looked down.

"That's cool, Windy, oprah." She laughed a bit.

"That's the place." She looked at me with that smile. "So what about you, you live here for your hole life?"

"Yeah, unfortunately, more unfortunately, were moving by the end of the week." My smile faded as I said it. Rachael was right, moving wasn't a good idea.

"And were just getting to know each other too, well that sucks." She sighed.

"Yeah it does." I said quietly. We walked in silence as we walked onto my street. We crossed the lawn and walked into the house. It wasn't quiet at all. Rachael was blaring music in her room. I moaned as I took off my shoes. "Sorry about my sister, she likes music loud."

"I didn't know you had a sister." She smiled. "Well I kinda like music loud too."

"Then you and my sister would become great friends." I said as we walked into the kitchen. "You want anything to eat?" She nodded and I went to the fridge. "Well we got...nothing." I said looking at the barley empty fridge. "I thought my uncle went to the store? Ugh, well we got... ice cream. That's about it." She shrugged and I pulled it out. I put it in some bowls and I gave her one. We walked back to the foyer and grabbed our backpacks and walked upstairs. I threw my backpack on my bed and I walked to my computer. We started right away on our project. It was hard but I stayed focus most of the time.

**Rachael POV**

I was almost done my homework. I was taking a break from my latin. I knew all I needed to know yet I still took the course. I was throwing darts, well more like knives, at my dart board. The music was blaring from my computer. I could hear some voices coming from the main floor. It sounded like Ry but there was another voice, a girls voice, oh yeah, such a Winchester. I threw my last three knives and started back on my homework. It took me no more than half an hour before I finished it all. I turned the music it off and walked downstairs. I saw my dad in the family room watching TV. I walked up and sat on his lap, putting my back against the arm rest of the couch.

"Oof." he said as I sat on him.

"Come on I'm not that fat!" I looked at him.

"No you just caught me by surprise."

"Or is it just that your getting old, and your grandpa body can't take my weight anymore." I smiled.

"Not funny. I'm not that old." I looked at him again.

"You and mom had me when you were 29 and I'm 16 now, so that makes you..."

"Still not that old."

"45 that's right, so that means..."

"Your like a dog with a bone, you just won't quit!"

"Your gettin' old gramps!" He sighed.

"Okay that's it!" He picked me up and started walking to the backyard.

"What are you doing!? No, no! I'm sick, you can't be mean to a sickie!" He just laughed.

"Oh yeah, just watch me." he walked to the edge of our pool and looked down.

"Don't do it!" I looked at him and gave him the best sad look I could muster up.

"Okay, okay." He sighed again and walked back. I thought he was going to put me down till...He threw me in the pool! How could he, how could he betray his own flesh and blood! I came up from the bottom of the pool and heard him laugh.

"You're a jerk!"

"When poked with a stick." I treaded water and looked at him pissed. "Now get out before you get pneumonia." I raised on of my eye brows and started to swim around.

"And what if I do..."

"Then you'll be sorry and I won't help you out." My jaw dropped and I got out.

"Then give me a hug." He backed up with his hand up in surrender.

"Nu-uh. Get away from me!" he kept backing up. I walked around him so he's back was facing the pool then I ran after him. He turned around and fell right into the pool. I laughed as he resurfaced.

"That's what you get for being a jerk." I smiled and walked away. I walked into the house soaking wet. The house was air conditioned so I was even colder than before. Stupid dad. I walked up the stairs and changed into warmer clothes. I walked out of my room and nearly smacked into someone.

"Oh shit sorry." I said looking at the person I ran into. "Umm...hi." I looked at her confused.

"Hi, oh, I'm Zoe." She smiled. I still looked confused. "oh I'm here with your brother, we're working on a presentation together." I nodded slowly.

"Okay then.. Have fun." I walked down the stairs shaking my head. HA! Ryan has a girl in his room. As I walked into the kitchen I saw my dad standing there all wet.

"Did you have a nice swim?" I smiled getting some water from the fridge.

"Yeah I did actually." He smiled back. I walked into the family room while my dad changed. When he returned he joined me on the couch.

"So you know Ry Ry has a girl in his room." I said after a few minutes.

"He what?! Why wasn't I informed." I shrugged.

"Well I just told you now."

"What are they doing?"

"Oh you know, having hardcore sex... the usual." He got up and started walking out. "Dad, I was joking! There just doing a school project."

"Are you sure?" He said kind of mad.

"Well when I was upstairs last I didn't hear any grunts or moans so I say there just doing school work. Not unless school work gets them hot and now there fornicating in his room very quietly." He didn't look amused. I just shrugged and went back to the TV.

"We should really stop hanging out." He shook his head.

"Are you breaking up with me?" I looked sad and as if I was going to cry.

"That's real cute Rach." He walked out of the room.

"Yes I am." I smiled as I flipped the channels.

"Dinner's in an hour!"

**Ryan POV **

I worked my ass off trying to not to look at her. She's just so pretty and funny. It took us an hour and a half to finish the presentation. As we walked down the stairs I saw my dad coming from the kitchen.

"Hey Ry, dinner is almost ready." He smiled and looked at Zoe. "Hi. You are?"

"Zoe. I guess I should go. See you tomorrow Ryan." She smiled that cute smile and walked to the door.

"Well you can stay for dinner. We have lots." My dad actually wanted her to stay for dinner. I don't think that actually happened before.

"Oh I wish I could but my mom wants me home. She doesn't like eating alone, it makes her think of how alone she is without my dad."

"Okay, well maybe some other time." She smiled one more time then walked out. "So, you had a girl in your room." I nodded. "What did you and this Zoe do?"

"Homework. We have a presentation tomorrow, so She came over. That's okay, that she came over right?"

"Yeah sure, if it was just for homework, nothing more."

"What you think I would bring her over, knowing that you, Sammy and Rachael would be home, just so I could have sex with her."

"I'm not saying that."

"But you were thinkin' it." I said as I walked into the kitchen. Rachael was already in the kitchen eating, Sam was right behind me. I sat right next to my sister and started eating.

"I don't think you want to eat it." She whispered to me. I gave her a confused look. "Dad cooked." I saw her picking at her food. Dad and Sam sat right in front of us.

"Damn I wish we had a dog." I thought to myself. Rachael just looked at me and nodded. "Why'd you nod at me?" I looked at her confused.

"Didn't you just say you wish we had a dog?" I shook my head and gave her an even more confused look.

"No. I didn't say anything." My dad and Sam looked at both of us.

"Oh I thought you did." She looked down and started to eat a bit of her food. The rest of dinner was quiet.

When dinner was over Rach and I had to do dishes. There was a question that was nagging me beyond reason: how the hell did she hear my comment when I didn't say it!? I looked at her when she was washing them. I could tell she was thinking the same thing.

"So that whole incident..." I started to say.

"What incident?" She didn't look at me.

"The one at dinner, you know when you nodded and thought I said something."

"Yeah what about it?" She looked at me confused.

"Kinda weird that you thought I said something."

"Not really, you know I suck at listening."

"Rachael you heard my thought! You like over listened! It's happened before...hasn't it?" I looked at her. I just could tell this wasn't the first time.

"Yeah it has to be honest. And it really doesn't matter it's not like I'm gunna try to figure it out and I'm certainly not gunna use it, it just happens okay. Why do you care?"

"Because I do okay? Why are you bitting my head off?"

"I just don't want to talk about it okay!" She walked away upstairs and slammed the door. I sighed and finished the dishes. As I put them away I heard my dad come in.

"So what was that about?"

"Oh, you heard our...conversation?" I looked at him.

"I think Texas heard that little conversation." I sighed more and sat down.

"So what did you hear?"

"That she read your thoughts... care to share?"

"Should she be the one to answer that question?"

"Your right. So why'd she bite off your head." I shook my head.

"Maybe it's her time of the month." We both laughed.

**Rachael POV **

As I walked upstairs from that lovely chat with Ryan I realized, why wouldn't I want to use this power, I mean it's no good if you don't use it right? I slammed my door and sat on my bed, still pissed that Ryan was talking about my powers and HE doesn't talk about his powers, oh yeah I heard that thought loud and clear! I paced my room thinking about all of this power nonsense. Was this what the demon was talking about when he said were special and he needed us? Oh boy, how are we going to explain this to my father, manly how am I going to tell my father about the little rendevous I had with the stupid demon. It's already been 2 days and I still haven't told him. I was deep in thought when there was a knock at my door. I just looked up knowing knocking did absolutely nothing cause in this family, you basically barge into peoples personal space, but at least were nice enough to knock.

"Hey, you busy." My dad walked in and closed the door.

"Not really." I crossed my legs and looked at him. "What's up?"

"I had a talk with Ryan after your lovely conversation with him. Care to explain the whole mind reading thing?" He sat on my bed. I guess we would be talking about this no matter what.

"What's there to talk about. I mean I can read him mind, it's not that un common in twins. I read about it, sometimes if they have a strong bond they get some kind of psychic attraction and they can read there thoughts like if there happy, sad, whatever, and there not even in the same room. There was these twins that when one was crying or something one time his twin knew he was hurt from across a huge field. It's impressive really." My dad shook his head.

"But still it still seems a little fishy. And besides Ryan already spilled his little power. So reading minds... you haven't read mine have you?"

"For right now it's just Ryan, and I think it will only be Ryan. I don't think of it as a power. More of a curse."

"Why's that?"

"Cause, why would I want to read my brothers thoughts. I wouldn't want him to read mine."

"You guys are always trying to get dirt for blackmail, now you have a great power that can give you so much blackmail and you don't want it? There is defiantly something else that is making you not want this power." well he seemes so damn happy that were sharing so why don't I just tell him... Oh I know how that's gunna go, our father- daughter bonding will go down the tubes. "Rach, is there something else bugging you?" I sighed and put on a smile.

"Nope everything is fine. I'm just uh-thinking about this whole power thing. Who knows maybe it's just a fluke thing and it will be gone by tomorrow. Or maybe it is that twin telepathy thing I was talking about and it's not a power only a random act that our body's can do or maybe..." My dad stopped me, I knew I was growing into a panic attack. I always got them when I have something on my mind.

"Honey, your gunna kill yourself if you keep talking. Take a breathe and tell me what's up." He placed his hand on my shoulder reassuringly. I shook my head and looked up at him.

"I'm just still a little uneasy about this whole mind reading thing. It'll pass." I smiled a bit.

"Okay. But you can talk to me anytime you know that right?" He smiled back.

"I know." He hugged me and then got up. AS he walked out of my room I heard some rambling of thunder. Damn, I hate thunderstorms. I jumped and my dad laughed at me. "Not funny."

"It's a little funny." I picked up my pillow and threw it at him before he ducked out of my room. I laughed a bit then turned on my tv. There was nothing on. Only reality tv which I hate. Oh great, the real world is on, life is coming to an end! I turned on my DVD player and looked at my collection. Every possible horror movie ever made pulse a few chick flicks to piss off my dad. There were some that haven't even come out. Room 1408, watched it twice, not that scary. But alas I picked it and put it in the player. I watched the whole thing with nothing more than a yawn. The only time I jumped was when the thunder struck close to the house.

It was about 10 when I decided to go to bed. I pulled the covers to my chin and slowly drifted to sleep.

_I was about 10 years old. Ryan and I were at uncle Bobby's house. We were out by the cars playing hide and seek. I was hiding in one of the most craped out cars in the world. I was in there for 5 minutes before I decided to find him instead. As I walked around I could feel like someone was watching me. I walked around to the old house in the far back of the junk yard. _

"_Ryan? Where are you, I know you suck at this game but I didn't think you sucked this much." I walked into the house and looked around but didn't see anything. I was in there for a few minutes. I heard footsteps coming from behind me. "God took you long enough!" As I turned around I saw a tall man standing there. "Hello... your not my brother." He smiled and laughed a bit. "What did I say something to amuse you?" He stopped and took a few steps forward. "Get away from me!" He didn't listen and he walked forward more. "Stop!" I walked backwards till I hit the wall. I was about to run away when the man put his hand on my shoulder. I tried to get it off but he held on tighter. I was getting scared now. "Get away from me!" He shook he head and threw me on the ground. I was starting to cry. His face was so scary it was like he was after something. "HELP!" I got only that word out before he covered my mouth. He grabbed my hands and forced them above my head. _

"_Don't scream, don't want to disturb anyone now would we." I started crying more. "If you scream I'm gunna kill you right her, right now, got it." His voice was so disturbing, so dark. I nodded slowly as he took his hand off. With that hand he moved down towards my pants. As he un-did my pants. _

"_Stop, please." I cried. _

There was a big clap of thunder and the lightning after. I Jumped up and screamed a bit. I looked around and pulled the covers closer to me. I wiped the tears away. I couldn't stay in that room, It scared the living crap out of me at that moment. I got out of bed and headed for the door. I crept in the hallway towards my dad's room. I opened the door a little and snuck in. I was reluctant to wake him up but I did. I tapped him on the shoulder and he moaned and turned around.

"Dad?" He moaned again and opened his eyes a bit.

"Rach, what is it?" I yawned and looked at the time. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" I looked at the time it was 2 in the morning.

"Dad, can- can I sleep here?" He slid back and pulled back the covers. I slowly got into the bed and snuggled into his chest. He put the covers on me and hugged me tight. "I love you daddy." I said through some tears and then slowly drifted back to sleep.


	8. The Vamps are on the loose!

**Rachael POV**

I woke up at exactly 5:15 and got out of bed, making sure I didn't wake my dad. I hated early morning practices, but if I wanted to become one of the best swimmer in the state then I'd have to go to practice. I got my stuff ready and got some clothes to change into for school. I looked like crap on a stick but I'd just have a shower after practice. I was already late so I grabbed a pop tart from the cupboard and wrote dad a note. I booked it to the pool in 10 minutes flat. I changed to my bathing suite and ran onto the pool deck. They already started practice which meant more lengths for me.

"Nice of you to join us Miss. Winchester." My coach Mr. Rylie, said. I smiled at him before getting into the pool. I started my laps: 50 free, 50 Back, 50 Fly and finally 50 open. Yeah and that's just my warm up. By the time I was done half the team had finished. Luckily I wasn't the slowest, there were still 5 more people that needed to finish. I got out and took a break. I looked over at Mr. Rylie. He didn't look himself today. I was wracking my brain to try to find out what made him look so...weird. I couldn't figure it out. When he blew his whistle I jumped. "Okay guys pair up were doing a practice meet." I already knew who my partner was. Jessica Donovan. She was 5th in last years regional for backstroke, I unfortunatly came in 7th after a small shoulder injury. I was determined to get at least 2nd this year, no matter what it takes.

"Ready to get your ass kicked again Winchester." She asked meanly. We didn't like each other at all. Ever since we were little, she had always wanted to beat me, then last year when she finally did, she never let me forget it. When it was our turn we got into the water. Only 50 meters and then we'll be done. When the bell rung we started. I was just concentrating on the rotation of my shoulder. I can not afford another injury. I started to slow down, that's when I lost it. I sped up my pace forgetting to rotate my shoulder. As I flipped in the water to swim back I saw that Jessica was about a foot behind me. I sped up more and just hoped I could make it back before she did. I Sped up faster, so determined to win. I saw the flags, only a few more strokes. I hit the side of the pool and they stopped the timer. 29 seconds 49 was my time. Pretty good, I only need to shave off a second to be in the finals. As I got out of the pool I heard my shoulder starting to crack. Crap, I'm gunna have one hell of a time today. I looked over at Jessica who didn't look to happy. I smiled sweetly and walked away. I could hear her talking to a few of her friends about it. "Ugh she was just lucky. It's my shoulder that's slowing me down, I think I must have hurt it." She said slightly mocking me. I sighed and walked into the change room.

It was about 7:45 when I got out of the pool. I had a shower and I was about it get changed when I heard my name being called.

"Rachael, I want to talk to you." Mr. Rylie said through the door to the coaches room.

"In a second." I sighed and I got my clothes on.

"Ooh someone's in trouble." Jessica said. I looked at her with one of my eyebrows raised.

"What are you in grade 2 all over again."

"No it's just, you must be in soooo much trouble cause he never asks people to go into his room. Not unless he's not asking you in there because your in trouble, maybe your just his next toy." I gave her a look.

"What the hell are you talking about Donovan." I just finished changing.

"Stop with the 'I don't know what the hell your talking about' act, cause I know you know exactly what I'm talking about. You were his toy last year weren't you." I looked down. I couldn't hide that truth, I was his, involuntarily. He knew our family secret and he was gunna kill my family, unless I did what he said.

"You don't know what your talking about, and if you knew better, you'd shut up." I stepped dangerously close to her, My voice was low.

"And what are you gunna do about it?" She egged me on. I smiled and turned my back. I could hear her laugh a bit then I turned around and punched her hard right in her nose. I smiled more then picked my stuff up and walked into the coaches room. I closed the door behind me and took a seat by the door. I looked up and saw Mr.Rylie and another man. He was tall and had an evil face on. He was familiar, I knew exactly who he was.

"Gordon! How are yeah? Wow last time I saw you, you were strapped to a chair in a small little cabin in the middle of nowhere. How'd you get out? A little squirrel help you, or how about the werewolf you used to nearly kill us, oh wait no, we got it before it got us." I smiled at my comment.

"You are just like your dad, you know that, got that stupid little mouth that gets you into trouble." He said evilly. It was kinda creepy.

"Like father, like daughter I guess. So why are you here? You were just in the neighborhood and just wanted to say howdy?" I asked crossing my arms and leaning back in the chair.

"No, I came here to do something I've been meaning to do for a while." He said more evilly.

**Ryan POV**

It was 7am when I finally got up. Us Winchesters are so not morning people. As I stumbled out of my room I could hear my dad snoring. I laughed a bit at how loud he was as I walked into the bathroom. I couldn't wait to go to school to see Zoe again. Wait did I actually say that, I think I did.

When I was done my shower it was about 7:20. So sue me I like my showers. When I walked down stairs I could hear my dad in the kitchen trying to make breakfast.

"So what's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes." I looked at the plate of pancakes, they actually looked pretty good. I nodded looking impressed and took my usual spot at the table. He set down the plate and started to eat.

"So where's Sam, or Rachael for that matter?"

"Rachael's at Swimming and Sam's getting boxes. You guys have to come home right from school, got it?"

"Yes sir." I mumbled remembering the little move were making in a few days. I hate the fact were moving now. It used to be cool, now, since Zoe, I don't want to be away from her.

I finished breakfast and got my school stuff ready. I was out the door in a few minutes. I raced to school and hung outside the school casually watching for Zoe. Finally after 20 minutes of waiting I saw her get out of her car. I walked over to her to say hi.

"Hey Ryan, I thought you'd be sleeping in, your never here early."

"Yeah well I wanted to get here early to work on the project a little more." I casually said with a smile.

"Well we worked on it for a while last night, I think it's done."

"I guess your right." I was fumbling to find something to talk about. How can it be so easy for my dad and my sister to talk to people but when I try to talk to a girl I like it's like I'm totally brain dead.

"Well I should go, I got a few things I got to do." She smiled and started to walk away.

'Ryan, you can do this, just talk to her... come on, let's go, TALK!'

"Zoe, wait!" She turned around. Oh crap I have nothing to say.

"Yeah?" Her eyes were so beautiful...

"Umm I just uhh-" My cell rung just as I was gunna talk to her.. God this better be important. I looked at the ID it was Rachael. Wow I never knew she knew my cell number, she never calls me.

"Hello?" I said holding my finger up looking a little confused. There was no answer but a guys voice. He wasn't talking to me but just talking in general.

"You are just like your dad, you know that, got that stupid little mouth that gets you into trouble." He said evilly. I clued in right away of who it was. Gordon, that stupid idiot that always seems to come crawling back from where every we stick him.

"Like father, like daughter I guess. So why are you here? You were just in the neighborhood and just wanted to say howdy?" Rachael asked. I smacked my head, she's so gunna get into trouble. Always letting her mouth run off without her brain.

"No, I came here to do something I've been meaning to do for a while." He said more evilly. That didn't sound too good. I heard a laugh and then the line went dead. I closed my phone looked up at Zoe who looked a little concerned.

"Everything okay?" She said coming closer.

"Umm, I don't think so, I- I got to go to the pool." I turned on my heels and started walking in the direction of the pool. It was only a 5 minute walk which was good. I sighed then felt someone grab my arm. I looked at my arm and say Zoe holding onto it.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I mean she can handle herself." She said smiling sweetly.

"No, you don't understand, she never calls my cell I have to go see what's going on." I tried to leave.

"No, that's not a good idea." She sounded more mean than usual.

"Zoe let me go." But she didn't, she held on tighter and looked up at me.

"Not going to happen Winchester." She threw me into her car and walked closer. By this time I lost my footing and I fell to the ground.

"Zoe, what the hell!" I yelled getting up. She pushed me all the way so my back was uncomfortably on the car.

"God I've been waiting so long to do this. Finally Gordon got the balls." She then kissed me hard. I didn't mind it really, but I knew something was really wrong with her. I tried to push her off but she didn't move, yeah that was strange.

By this time the bell rung and school was in session. Great the time I need people around their all in stinkin class! I stepped on her foot hard and she stopped kissing me and stumbled back. "Who the hell are you, you are defiantly not Zoe!" She laughed a bit and smiled.

"Of course I'm Zoe, just not the Zoe I've been pretending to be." I looked confused a bit. If that wasn't Zoe then who is it? "Oh god you Winchesters are stupid. Let me show you." And the second she said that she smiled and she grew fangs. NO WAY SHE GREW FANGS! Eww I kissed a freakin' vampire! I blinked a bit then reality came back to me. I waited for her to do something. This was defiantly not a good place to be. I looked around looking to see if anyone was around. I slowly took out a pin and unlocked her passenger side door. She walked forward, I opened it and pushed her in. She tried to bite me but I put my forearm on her neck. I looked around to find something to kill her with but there was absolutely nothing there.

"Quite a pickle your in Ryan." She smiled evilly.

"Shut up!" I slammed her head against the arm rest and knocked her out instantly. I gotta deal with her later. I put her in the back and tired her up tight. I went around to the drivers side and hot wired the car, peeled out of the school's parking lot and drove to the pool. It only took a few minutes to get to the pool. I stopped the car and ran in. As I walked to the change rooms I heard some commotion coming from the Coaches room so I assumed they were there.

"You said if I didn't say anything about your sick little rendevous with me then my family would be safe!" I heard Rachael scream.

"Well we can't always keep our promises can we." I walked slowly over to the door carful not being seen. I saw him flash a huge wad of cash.

"Ryan ol' buddy come join us." Gordon said with a smirk. How'd he know I was here? I walked in and stood next to my sister.

"How'd you know I was here?" I stayed close not wanting anything to happen.

"I could smell you the moment you walked into the doors. Vampires have impeccable noses."

"I thought you wanted to kill all vampires but now you become one? A little hypocritical don't'cha think?" Rachael said shifting her head slightly to the right crossing her arms. I elbowed her in the side for her to shut up.

"Your right, and after my job is done, I'll go peacefully knowing that my job is done." I could see her rolling her eyes. I sighed myself knowing this will probably not go well. Gordon walked forward right in Rachael's face.

"Will you brush your teeth or something your breath is so gross!" she said pretending to gag. He just laughed a bit and then threw her to the wall. Well this is going to be interesting.

**Rachael POV**

I never realized before but I really truly hate my life. I mean it sucks, everything under the freakin sun is trying to get you, supernaturally I mean, and the normal people are just freaky. I looked at the way Mr. Rylie and I realized the guy in my dream is him. I mean it's him to a tee. The way he treated me. The way he made my life hell and I couldn't talk about it, it took me a while but finally figuring it out, I don't know it kinda feels good.

As Gordon threw me against the wall my head hit it. Oh that's gunna leave a bump. I looked up at him. His eyes were like... red. I don't know what took over me but it kinda felt good, almost like this is what I've been missing for a while. I rolled my eyes back into my head and started to think really hard about how I just want to kill Gordon. The next think I know I felt a knife in my hand. I didn't question it, I took the machete knife and instinctively knew what to do. I looked at him and smiled. Everyone in the room looked terrified. I walked calmly over to Gordon with 2 strides of my long legs. He took a swing but I ducked then I punched him in the stomach. He stumbled then I took the opportunity and I swung the knife. The first time I missed but with each swing he ducked I got more forceful and I started becoming more angry. He finally stopped moving and I swung my arm and cut off his head. There was some blood that splattered onto my face and clothes but I didn't care. I turned to Mr. Rylie and smiled.

"Your next." I said as I walked towards him. I almost got to him when Ryan stopped me. "Ry get out of the way, this doesn't concern you. It's about me and him and what the little fuck did to me."

"Rach, don't he's not worth it let's go, we have another thing to worry about." He held onto my arms.

"No, he screwed me over, literally. Just please." I had some tears rolling down my face. He hugged me for a minute.

"You don't have to kill him. There are other ways." By that time Mr. Rylie tried to leave the room. "Where the hell do you think your going." Ryan looked at Mr.Rylie who was just about to leave the room.

"Well it seemed like a family matter so I'm just gunna go." Ryan let go of me and walked over to him. He looked at Mr. Rylie for a second then punched him hard, I even felt it. He fell to the floor by my feet. I got an idea and Whipped my prints from the knife and threw it on the ground next to him. I shoved Ryan out of the room and took one of the chairs from the room. Ryan shut the door and I stuck the chair by it locking him in. I smiled a bit at Ryan and we left.

"So what was that all about?" He said stopping me just before we walked outside.

"What was what about?" I looked confused.

"The whole Machete out of know where thing." I thought about it for a moment then shrugged my shoulders.

"How do I know. I just felt it in my hand and there you go you got an instant machete." I said whipping my hands on my pants.

"I guess it's better not knowing." He sighed. "Umm can you go wash your face, the blood is kinda freaking me out." I rolled my eyes and walked to the change room. I threw my stuff on the ground next to me and looked into the mirror. I did look freaky. I washed my face and changed into my PJ's. It's better being in PJ's then looking like a extra from a Quentin Tarantino movie. I walked out of the change room and smiled at my brother. We walked to a car that I did not recognize.

"Did you steal this car... it looks like crap. Couldn't you have stolen like a Lamb or something hotter than a civic?" I looked in the back and saw Zoe tied up in the back. I turned to Ryan and looked at him for a second.

"I think you got some esplain to do Lucy." I crossed my arms.

"She's a vamp too." He said not sugar coating anything. I could hear he was a bit sad. I nodded and then turn back to her.

"So what do you want to do with little miss over here?"

"The whole killing thing is your gig, I'm just here. Do your thing and kill her please. I'll be over there." He walked away towards the pool again. I sighed and opened the door.

"You know I never really liked you, but my brother did so I gave you a chance and you blew it."

"So sue me, I'm a tease." She spat at me and I looked at her angry.

"Oh your something alright." I rolled my eyes and head back and closed the door. The next thing I knew I heard a gruesome splat. I don't know what I did but I did something and that was good enough for me. I didn't even look as I turned around and walked over to Ryan.

"So you wanna go to school or ditch."

"You haven't been to school in a while I think we should go, besides someone has to hand in this homework and Zoe is currently... unavailable." he sighed. I nodded rolling my eyes again. I'm surprised I'm not dizzy from rolling my eyes so much. We started the 5 minute walk back to school stopping every so often to make sure he was okay. I could tell he really liked her. I wish I hadn't killed a potential hook up. But then again it was a vamp.

**AN: I am SOOOO sorry this took so long. School, Writers block and no free time at all. But I got this done and now I'm onto the 9****th**** chapter. I guess it turned out okay, please review I love the feedback and comments and such, it makes me Tres happy. **


	9. The good ol' days

**Dean POV**

"Here's another box full of your crap, where should I stick it?" Sammy said to me coming up from the basement.

"Hey, it's not crap." I got up from the spot on the floor. "Hey it's my first home-made Sawed-off. Damn, I haven't seen this thing since we went to the storage unit."

"And I still can't believe you took the damn thing, does it even work?"

"You wanna see if it works?" I said dropping my smile and looking at him. He shut his mouth and walked away with the box to the front door. He dropped it then went to the kitchen. I put my sawed-off into the box I had and started on the shelves. I looked at all the pictures of our family. We had a lot which I'm glad, this part of my life is way better than before. I looked at the one of us at Christmas a few years ago. That's when the twins were both sick with the flu. I set it in the box carefully and continued onto the other ones. I looked at all the pictures of the twins growing up. When they were 5 and decided to help make a cake and then proceed to throw it at each other. That was one of my favorite memories.

"_Daddy, what are you doing?" Little Rachael said. She stood by the doorway cautiously._

"_Trying to make a cake." I said looking at the box reading the directions carefully._

"_But Unctal Sammy's not here and you know he's gunna get mad that your making a cake." She walked more into the kitchen. _

"_Now why would he do that?" I said lifting her up onto the counter._

"_Cause the last time you tried to make a cake you almost blew up the house." She said matter-of-factly. _

"_No I didn't." That was a lie but she didn't have to know that._

"_What are you doing?"Ryan walked into the kitchen with his stuffed bear._

"_He's gunna blow up the house." Rachael smiled._

"_No I'm not" I looked at her then at Ryan. "I'm not." _

"_Sure, just like you said to Unctal Sammy last time." He walked closer and I picked him up and set him next to his sister._

"_Maybe we should get out of here, you know incase he blows somfing up." She whispered._

"_Yeah maybe, but it does smell good." She smacked his arm._

"_No don't give into the smells you know you shouldn't. I'm still wondering why you and daddy aren't 500 pounds." Damn she's been talking to Sammy a lot lately._

"_I heard that." I said looking at her. Rachael's eyes went wide and she shut up._

"_Sorry daddy." _

"_Ooh Rachael's in trouble! Rachael's in trouble!" Ryan said in sing song._

"_SHH no I'm not!" She crossed her arms. _

"_Yes you are."_

"_No I'm not."_

"_Guys." I tred to intervene. _

"_Yes you are!"_

"_No I'm not!"_

"_Guys!" I tried again._

"_YES YOU ARE!"_

"_NO I"M NOT!"_

"_GUYS!" They stopped. I put the bowl of cake batter in between them so I could get the oven door open. I saw the look in both twins eyes. I knew that wasn't good. "Don't even think about it." Oh yeah like that's gunna do anything. As soon as I looked down for a moment I felt something wet on my head. I looked up and saw both Rachael and Ryan with a hand messy with cake batter and smiles on their faces. "What did I say..." I said calmly. They looked a little afraid._

"_You said not to do what Ryan just did. He made me do it!" Rachael said with her bright green eyes staring in sincerity towards me. She's such a little liar. I nodded my head and walked over to then I dipped my finger into the batter and looked at her._

"_You really gotta stop hanging out with me." I smeared the batter on her nose. She blinked once and looked at me. _

"_Not fair!" She yelled while her brother just laughed. "You think this is sooooo funny." She stuck her whole hand into the batter and threw it at him. She jumped down from the counter and started to run away. _

"_DADDY did you see that! She's such a meanie, Rachael get back here!" He too jumped down and ran after her. _

"_Don't get any on the carpet." I called after them. I heard a thud and went to go investigate. I saw Rachael on top of Ryan pinning him to the ground._

"_Rach, how'd you do that?" Rachael is sure a spry little girl but Ryan is taller and can kick her ass no problem.. At least theat's what I thought._

"_I just did what you did to Unctal Sammy last night." I smacked my head a bit then sighed. _

"_You really shouldn't be following my example."_

"_Why not? You my hero, and mrs. Tromly said to follow your heros." She smiled. I smiled back as I picked her up and then Ryan. _

"_Let's get you guys cleaned up." _

I placed the picture into the box. I knew they hated the fact there moving. I hated it too but we gotta kill this sonofabitch. It's the only way. But I do have a feeling we won't be there long.

"Here's another box. Dean seriously, we have to get rid of some of this stuff. I mean look at some of these clothes. I highly doubt Rachael or Ryan are going to need these." Sam held up some of their old clothes. "Not unless Rachael decides she's gunna have a kid, which I highly doubt."

"Not unless Jensen Decides to be an idiot." I sighed under my breath. Sam rolled his eyes and threw the clothes in the box.

"I'm going to go throw these out. And that damn couch I told you to throw out 7 years ago!"

"That's a classic couch, I love that couch."

"Then why is it in the basement? And why did you buy a new couch if you love that couch so much?" I didn't respond.

"Yeah okay fine." I said after a minute of defeat. Sam went outside and I continued to walk down memory lane. I put a few pictures in the box then I came across a box behind some of the pictures. I smiled opening it up. It had everything there about the day Ryan and Rachael were born. They're birth certificates, The little bracelets, The wrapper of the chocolate bar I had right before the twins were born, And the bottle cap of the beer Sarah drank the moment she gave birth. This was my favorite box, I can't believe I hid it. I placed it in the box inside the box next too the pictures and looked at it for a second. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the phone ringing.

"Sammy, you gunna get that?"

"Kinda busy at the moment, you get it!" I could hear some things fall. I waved my hand towards the kitchen.

"Ugh, let the machine get it." I looked at the empty shelves and sighed. I walked over to the stairs and started to take off the pictures. I heard the answering machine beep

"Dean, this is Ellen, I heard Gordon's back in town. Hope you guys are okay, His buddy said he was pretty determined to get back at you guys for god knows what reason, give me a call back were gettin' a little worried over here." The machine beeped and I ran to the phone. I started dialing Ryan's cell.

"Yeah dad?" He said after a few rings.

"Are you guys alright. Ellen just called, said Gordon's back, I think you guys should..." He cut me off.

"It's alright, we took care of him. He's not gunna hurt us. He's in a nice new home 6 feet under, minus his head..." I looked confused.

"Umm okay I'm missing SO much of this little story, start talking." I said a little angry but relived in some way.

"Well when Rachael was at her practice he showed up, apparently he knew her coach. Anyway, Her coach told her to go into his office and then Gordon showed up. She called me and I came over. I wasn't much help 'cept to tell her not to kill her coach cause she was about to go full on Kill Bill on him."

"So she... killed him?" I was shocked, She hated the whole killing part. She could do it but like Sammy she had a conscious about it and think it over about what happened.

"Yeah but with a good reason... He was kind of a vampire..." He sighed. I sighed with him, she's gunna feel extra worse. Like the last time she killed a vampire. She thought she could save them kind of return them back into humans which everyone knows you can't do but she thought so and she spent a week and a half thinking about it all and sulking about it.

"Wow, I'm so out of the loop."

"The good thing is were both fine."

"Yeah that's the most important thing. I guess I should let you get back to studying. I still can't believe they gave you a spare, I never got a spare."

"That's cause you skipped most of your classes." I couldn't disagree there.

"See you soon." I said making him go back to work.

"Yeah bye." He hung up and so did I. I sighed again and then preceded to call Ellen back. All I got was her answering machine so I just left a message.

"Hey Ellen, It's Dean. Just wanted to say were all okay and safe, Gordon's dead so you won't have to worry about him anymore. I'll see you later. Probably in the next 2 weeks. Were defiantly gunna need some background on the whereabouts of you know who. So just give us a call. Preferably on the cell. I'll give you the new number on Saturday. See you." I hung up the phone and went back to getting the pictures off the wall.

As I was getting the last of the pictures I saw one that made me stop. I looked at it for a second and smiled. It was a picture of Rachael and Ryan right after their first hunt.

_Rachael and Ryan about 7 at the time just finished their training and was ready for their first hunt. I couldn't believe how fast they finished the training. We were hunting a sprit, it was a pretty weak one too. It was freezing cold, in the middle of winter, in Rochester New York. It was about 9 at night and the snow was falling pretty heavy. _

"_Dad, I'm cold and tired, can't we come back sometime in the daytime?" Rachael whined behind me. This was about her 5__th__ complaint that day. _

"_Your being a baby, shut up!" Ryan said punching her in the arm, making her almost drop her gun._

"_Dammit Ryan, what the hell!" Rachael yelled at him. I turned around and looked at her. "What?"_

"_2 swear words in one sentence..." I stated._

"_She starting to become you Dean." Sam pointed out. _

"_Thanks captain Obvious." Rachael and I said at the same time. I turned back around and started to walk upstairs. _

"_Sam and Ryan you go check down their, Rach, come with me." I heard her walking up the stairs with me. "Now Rachael I want you to stay.." I stopped at turned around. She was no where to be found. "Rachael?" I sighed and started to look for her. "Rachael! God dammit." I walked into what looked like a nursry. I saw her looking right at the spirit. It was a little boy about the same age as Rachael and Ryan._

"_Come play with me Rachael." It said in this really creepy tone. It was very The Shining._

"_Nu uh." She shook her head and aimed her gun at it. As it came closer she hesitated. I wasn't sure if she was gunna shoot but as soon as it got very close to her she shot. She just stood their, almost in disbelif. _

"_You okay Rach?" I knelt down next to her. She didn't answer._

"_Did- Did I kill it?" She looked at me._

"_Not yet. We just have to find the grave and then it will be dead. Are you sure your okay?"_

"_That was so... COOL." I laughed a bit._

"_Yeah that was my reaction too." I hugged her and then walked her back downstairs and joined Sammy and Ryan. "Did you find anything?"_

"_Yeah, we found a walkway that leads to the grave site." Sammy said, Ryan nodded._

"_We also saw the boy too, he was all pale and... clear."_

"_Translucent." Sammy clarified for him._

"_Yeah what he said." We walked towards the grave site. When we did we set the bag down with the salt and gas. Sammy and I started digging while Ryan and Rachael were talking._

"_You think he's gunna make us go on every one of these hunts?" Ryan asked with a little yawn._

"_I hope so. There so cool." Rachael said finally pumped to be there._

"_But what about school? I mean that's more important right?"_

"_Umm NO! Dude, school is stupid, they don't teach you anything about the real life. Like what's actually out there. I bet they won't ever teach a course about how to kill a sprit." Rachael said defensively. I smiled but didn't say anything. She was a smart kid. Once we were done digging the grave we helped them pour the gas and salt on him. I lit the match and the kids looked at the corpse disintegrate in the fire. They both had the biggest smiles on their faces. _

"_They're the most twisted kids ever." Sam said looking at them._

"_Yeah well, so are we." I laughed a bit._

I laughed at the memory and put the picture in the box. I checked the time on the wall and saw that I wasted most of the day thinking about the good ol' days. It was around 2 and the kids would be home in a few minutes.

I finished putting all the picture away when I heard the door opening and the sound of Rachael talking about something.

"Ry, don't even go their with me!" I walked downstairs and looked at them.

"I'm just stating the facts." They stopped at looked at me.

"What are you guys fighting about now?"

"Ry seems to think the new King Kong is way better than the old one."

"That's cause it has better graphics!"

"Yeah but the old one is classic."Oh yeah they were my kids alright.


	10. Packing day

**Ryan POV**

When Rachael and I got home we saw dad almost done taking the pictures off the wall. That depressed both Rachael and me. We both sighed and walked to the kitchen.

"And I thought dad would have forgot about our little move."

"You kidding? I bet he's stoked about the move." I said rolling my eyes. Rachael walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Without looking she threw me a water and I caught it.

"I just don't understand how he could make us move just like that." she said closing the fridge door.

"Deal with it, you can't change his mind, no matter how hard you try or how much you use your puppy eyes." She just looked at me before walking upstairs. I sighed and walked upstairs to start on packing. As I got to my room I saw some boxes laying on the ground. I walked in and started on one side of my room. A moment later I heard some smashing and then Rachael's music turned on really loud. This is going to be fun...

**Rachael POV **

I looked at my room for a second. The boxes were on the floor to my right. I don't want to deal with this crap, I just killed Gordon, doesn't that give me a good job, or a nice ice cream sundae, NO! Instead I get a 'Go pack up your room.' I started on packing but it was just too quiet so as soon as I threw my first arm full of stuff in a box I turned on my music. 'I'm so sick' By Flyleaf came on and I turned it up loud. This was so appropriate for my life right now. I walked to my large book case and jammed a few books into a box. I looked around my room and sighed. This was going to be a big job. I have so much crap it's not even funny. I heard a knock on the door and saw my father standing there.

"Could you turn it down?" He looked a little pissed.

"Absolutely." I turned it up more and then proceeded to throw my stuff in the boxes. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him roll his eyes and walk away.

Yes I was mad at my dad but, I do have a good reason, right? Great now I'm doubting myself. I want to stay I really do but I need a new start, a new... identity, not the crazy girl that let her coach have his way with me, but a new girl. A different girl. I stopped packing and sat on my bed engulfed in my thoughts and the music surrounding me. I must have been there for a long time because I heard a knock on the door and someone come in. I didn't look up but I could feel them behind me turning down the music. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder that shook me out of my thoughts.

"Hey." Sam said softly. I looked up and smiled a bit.

"Hey." I shook my head slowly. "What's, um.. What's up?"

"Nothing really. I should be asking you that." He sat on the bed next to me and I placed my head on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Sure. I killed Gordon after years of him trying to kill us, and were moving in 2 days and I won't be able to see my friends or boyfriend."

"I know this is hard, It's hard for your dad too, on all of us." I nodded slowly. "Do you need help packing?"

"No, I'll be okay." I smiled again. He nodded and got up.

"I'm gunna order Chinese. Your dad is going to get some movies, anything you want him to pick up?" I thought for a moment.

"The new Harry Potter maybe?" I shrugged going back to work clearing my desk. I'll have to dump most of the stuff in the trash anyway. Sammy rolled his eyes. "What I like the movies."

"Yeah and the books too." He said looking at my half clean bookcase. I shrugged and threw some papers into the recycling. "Okay I'll leave you too it." He walked out of my room and closed the door. I turned on my music and was happy when Gold Frapp's "Ooh la la" came on. I just love dancing to that song. I started twirling in my room and doing some ballet moves as I cleaned around my room.

**Sam POV**

As I hung up the phone for the Chinese I went back to work taking all the books off the shelves. As I took some down I looked at one of the titles. "Demons and Deliverance: Understanding demonic operations." That was one of my first books I got when I first learned what was actually out there. I was about 6 at the time and it was Christmas, My dad just told me why he had to leave so many times and why we always moved. He gave me this book as an early present. That was one of the most happiest times of my life.

"_Dad, why are you just getting home?" I asked sleepily walking into the little kitchenette._

"_Cause I had to work late." He said flatly._

"_Why are you always working late?" I pressed walking over and sitting at the table._

"_Cause that's what my job requires me to do." He turned around reveling a huge gash on his cheek._

"_And why are you always getting hurt?" He looked at me with annoyed eyes and sat next to me. He sighed and looked at me for a second._

"_Go get your brother." I shrugged and got off the chair. As I walked into mine and my brothers bedroom I saw in reading what looks like a book, which was very strange for him._

"_Dad's home. He want's you." Dean looked up from his book and nodded. We walked back to the kitchen table where my father had the medical kit out. Dean sat next to him and I sat across. _

"_Sammy, this is something I was going to tell you a few week from now, I'm gunna need you, and Dean." He looked down for a second. "Sam there are things out there, bad things. Things that you could never dream of. This might clear a few things up." He pulled him bag towards him and fished around for something. He finally pulled out a book and gave it to me._

"_Demons and Deliverance: Understanding demonic operations? What is this dad?" I flipped through it. It was all about Demons and Demonic signs._

"_That's only a little bit of what is really out there. I get hurt sometimes because these things are dangerous and we need to stop them before they hurt innocent people." I just looked at the book. When I finally pulled myself out of my thoughts I looked at my brother and dad. Dean was finishing bandaging my fathers arm. "You should go get some sleep, were leaving tomorrow."_

"_To go get more bad guys?"_

"_Yeah, to get more bad guys."_

I treasured this book. I could never part with this one. I can't throw away any. But I know I was going to have to. Maybe Rachael want's to keep some, She's always stealing form here.

I put most of my books into the boxes before Dean came back with the movies. He set them on the Kitchen table and then walked into the living room.

"You know were never going to be able to stick these into the new house." I sighed.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." I stuck some more into the boxes. I heard the doorbell ring and started for the door. "You think this is a good idea? Moving to a new city?" I opened the door and gave the guy $30 and took the food. "Thanks." I said to the guy then closed the door.

"Yeah I do think it's a good idea. And besides we should get out more, new experiences are what is going to help them learn more about what's really out there." I nodded and set the food on the table in the living room. "Guys! Dinner!" No reply or footsteps. "Ugh, I'm gunna have to walk up there aren't I?" Once again I nodded. Dean shook his head and walked up the stairs. I heard Rachael turn down the music and run down the stairs. She grabbed some chop sticks and got the food out and started on the noddles. Ryan came soon after followed by Dean.

"So what's the movie of choice tonight?" Ryan asked geting a fork from the kitchen. No matter how hard we tried, him and Dean just could not get the hang of chop sticks.

"You guys are going to love this movie. A real classic." He had that look on his face, Rachael looked up at him and shook her head.

"No, not that movie, anything but that movie!" She said in terror.

"Come on Dean. Couldn't you have spared us this one time!" I said.

"Not a chance." He smiled at Ryan who smiled back. This was not going to be a good night.

**A/N: I know it's short, but I wanted to get this out of the way. Hope you guess what the movie is. It's super scary well for us coulrophbic people**** Hope you liked it! **


	11. Last day of school

**Rachel POV**

How could they. I couldn't believe they went as far as getting that movie! Back stabbers, that's what they are. Ryan just looked at me and laughed.

"Come on sis, it's not going to be that bad." Oh yeah! You try having the biggest fear of clowns! I couldn't form words, Partly cause I was mad and partly cause the movie was on and Pennywise was just a huge head on the screen. I looked at the screen for a second and jumped. Ryan laughed again and I punched him hard. "Hey what was that all about?" He rubbed his arm.

"You know I can't watch this movie, IT has to be the scariest movie alive." I looked at it again and then jumped a bit again. "God."

"Hi, Georgie!" Pennywise said. "Aren't you gunna say... hello? Come on, Bucko. Don't you want a...balloon?"

"I'm not supposed to take stuff from strangers, my dad said so." Georgie said scared. I hate this part. I dove beside Sam and covered my face. All I could do was hear the voices.

"Very wise of your dad, georgie, very wise indeed. I, Georgie, am Pennywise the dancing clown, you are Georgie. So now we know each other, correct?"

"I guess so. I got to go."

"Go? Without this?" He held up the paper sailboat that Georgie was sailing a few minutes before.

"My boat!"

"Exactly Go on kiddo, take it! You want it, don't you, georgie? Of course you do. And when your down here there's cotton candy, rides and all sorts of surprises. And balloons, too, all colours."

"Do they float?"

"Oh, yes. They float, Georgie. They float." He reached for the paper boat.

"NO DON'T!" I screamed looking at the screen for a second.

"And when your down here, you float too!" And with that he grew fangs and yellow eyes which freaked me out so much. He ripped off the little boys arm. Of course they didn't show that part but I was to busy hiding from the clown that I didn't notice much of the movements on the screen.

"Rach, it's over." Dad said. I looked up and saw the funeral for the poor little boy.

"Okay, I'm not watching this movie anymore. If you need me, I'm going to check the salt lines in my room and check all my guns" I sighed getting up and walking out of the room.

"Wait for me!" Sammy called after me. I could hear him behind me. Walking into my room I saw all my salt lines were perfect. I closed my door and walked to my gun drawer that I haven't emptied yet. I checked each one carefully, and cleaning some of them. When I was done I checked the time. It was 10 at night. Time sure does fly when your avoiding a clown. I looked over my room and decided to leave the rest of the packing for tomorrow. Just one more day then I'll be onto my new house, new life, new...everything. I laid on my bed thinking about what might happen. What about mine and Jensen's relationship? Would it survive... who knows. I hope so though, I know were meant for each other. I just have a feeling. Oh if only we were older... and I didn't have the little problem with dying in a year. Wow, when am I ever going to tell my father. Would he care? Of course he would.. Won't he. Why am I thinking this way, I don't understand. How can I be this way! I got to stop thinking about this.

**Ryan POV**

I sat on the couch after making more popcorn to watch the second part of It. I still was laughing at the fact that Rachael is still afraid of clowns. My dad took a handful of popcorn and shoved it in his mouth, How could he shove all that food in his mouth.. SHIT! stupid movie, stupid Pennywise. Having some quality time with my dad is kinda fun. I haven't hung out with him for a long time just me and him. The last time was when I was 12. I sat back and watched as the clown was finally laid to rest as it's original appearance, a spider like... Alien I guess you could say.

"That was pretty good." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, loved the show Rach was putting on before." "always a plus." He laughed. I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"So are you all packed?" I sighed and looked at him.

"Yeah, almost, just a few more clothes and things in my drawer and I'll be done." I hated moving but hey I get to see the girl I met before, that's one reason I'm going. New girls.

"you know what we haven't done in a long time?" I looked up at him confused. "Football in the backyard. Come on just you and me, like old times." He smiled getting up.

"Dad it's like 11 at night. I got school tomorrow."

"One game, come on." I sighed, I wanted to play football with him, hell he was pretty good and he was the one to teach us how to play. I nodded and headed outside. My dad came out a second later and tossed me the football. one on one football is fun at night and your dad gives you no mercy.

We hung out for an hour and a half playing. When we finally walked in everything was quiet, 'cept for the soft snoring from Sam's room. I walked up to my room and closed the door. I got changed and was laying on my bed, just falling asleep when I heard a soft knock on his door. I looked at it and it opened. Man I love having freaky powers I can't explain, I was getting really good at it too. I saw rachael at the door and I sighed.

"you and your stupid movie scared the crap out of me so you have to deal with it." She pouted. I sighed again and slid over to make room. She walked in and closed the door. As she slid in She looked at me. "Your fault." I couldn't help but look at her and see that she was wear the least amount of clothes possible, Can you say material discount! I mean She wore this T-shirt that looked to small for her and these shorts that were like... I don't even want to describe it. all I could think was 'oh my god, Where the hell does she get all these clothes and not have dad find out.' She sighed as she put the blanket over her. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. I rolled my eyes and closed my eyes. I couldn't fall asleep, I was getting happier about moving each minute. I finally fell asleep at 2 in the morning.

In the morning I was woken up to the sound of my sister falling on the floor and the alarm clock buzzing. She cursed a few times which made me laugh.

"Shut up. You know there is such a thing as a radio alarm, you should really get one."

"I did have one till someone broke it by whipping it at my head." She stopped and nodded with a huge smile on her face remembering what she did.

_"RYAN! what the hell is wrong with you! I told you I liked James and what do you do, you go and tell him how I used to pick my nose till I was 10, which by the way I never did, as I recall we had a hard time breaking that habit from you!"_

_"Tomato, Tamato." I shrugged turning back to my computer. I heard her huff and then the next thing I knew there was a sharp pain in my head and a broken alarm clock on the floor beside me. It wasn't a very heavy alarm clock but it still hurt like a bitch._

_"That's just the tip of the iceberg you fucking idiot!" and then she slammed the door really loud which made my headache so much more worse. _

"oh yeah, good times." She said getting up and walking out. I rolled my eyes again and then got up. I looked through the boxes of clothes to find out what the hell I was going to wear. Damn I had a lot of clothes.

**Rachael POV **

Once I was done my shower I walked down stairs and saw Sammy. He looked like he didn't sleep for at least a month. Poor Sammy. I went to the coffee pot and pour myself some coffee. I sat next to him and drank my coffee. Dad came downstairs and looked at us.

"well you guys look like a fun group." We looked at him at the same time.

"your fault, you made us watch it." I yawned. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was behind me. When I turned around I saw this huge clown doll looking right at me. I screamed bloody murder. My dad looked at me and laughed a bit. ryan put the doll down and laughed more.

"RYAN, YOUR SO FUCKING DEAD!" I got up from my chair and ran after him. My dad tried to stop me but I just ran passed him. Ryan ran into the family room and I was a few steps behind him. I finally tackled him to the ground and he landed with a thud. "Your a jerk, I just wanted to tell you that to your face and hurt you for the emotional pain your causing me and Sammy.

"okay, okay I got it!" I got up off of him and walked back to the kitchen. I put the coffee into my travel mug.

"I'm leaving for school with or without you Ry." I said pissed. He sighed and came into the kitchen.

"Why are you going in so goddamn early?"

"cause I need to do a few things, so are you coming or what?"

"I think I'll go at a more decent hour... like in a half hour."

"Fine whatever. Bye guys." I walked to the foyer and took my skateboard and my back pack. I walked out of the house and skated off the porch and into the street towards school. As I was on my way I stopped off at Jensen's house. I knew he had a spare so he was probably still asleep. I unlocked the door and walked in. His house looked like a mess but I just ignored the fact that the messiness was bugging me. I walked into his room and slid into his bed beside him. He groaned a bit and slowly opened his eyes. He looked a little shocked to see me but he seemed happy as well.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He said in the sexy 'I just woke up' voice that I can't resist.

"I came to see you. you weren't at school yesterday, and I won't be able to see you tomorrow..." I looked down sad that this might be the last day we would be spending time together.

"well you guys do need help hauling all your stuff to Salem."

"That is true." I smiled. I couldn't resist him I moved close and he wrapped his arm around me. He smelt like... well it's hard to explain, but the smell is amazing. I didn't want to leave him, to go to school or to move to another stupid state that's not Kansas. We stayed like that for a while, nearly falling asleep till his alarm clock went off. I was officially late for my first class, but it doesn't matter, cause 1. I'm getting an 87 and 2. It's my last day and the teachers don't give a rats ass. He got up and went to the bathroom, I couldn't help bet check him out. It was like our thing too do no matter what we have to check each other out.

He got out of the bathroom soaking wet from his shower. I was in the kitchen reading the newspaper. There was a werewolf in Connecticut, a vampire clan in Texas and a wendigo in Washington. All these places we could go too without having to move and yet, lookie here, were moving to a place that's not even in the news. There was something fishy going on and I'm gunna figure it out. Jensen walked into the kitchen wearing everything I love him wearing. Damn he looked so hot in it.

"Close your eyes." I complied.

"you know I'm not scared of it anymore Jense." He laughed a bit then walked behind me. I could feel his presence and I smiled. I felt something clod around my neck, but it wasn't threatening. I looked down and saw this little necklace with an heart that had a J and an R on it. I smiled even more, it was just so beautiful. I got up from my seat and and hugged him tight.

"I love it." I whispered in his ear. He just hugged me, without any words I knew what he was thinking.

We stayed that way till it was time for school. I had Gym, one of my favorite classes. the only time I didn't get in trouble for beating up a girl. Though my teacher did ask me to take anger management courses, I just smiled and continued on doing what I was doing. Jensen walked me to my class, which was very sweet of him to do. He kissed me goodbye and I smiled. I walked into the Change room and saw J.A.D.E... A.K.A Jaye, Amanda, Diana and Erin. They were the bitches of the school. Always the ones with the high end fashion, the best grades... everyone wanted to be them, everyone wanted to be friends with them, everyone, except me. I walked to an open spot and got my gym clothes out. I finished getting ready when they came over too me.

"Heard your leaving the school." Amanda said looking at me up and down.

"what are you Pregnant or something, going to a place they take girls like you?" Erin walked over to me. I balled up my fists ready to take a good swing at them.

"Yeah Jensen Probably broke up with her cause he found out he wasn't the father." Jaye said, all the girls in the change room laughed.

"no see unlike you ho bags, I don't go around sleeping with people I meet within the first few seconds, and Erin, you shouldn't be talking, wasn't it just last year you got an abortion because you got pregnant from what's his face... was it Derek, no wait Greg, or was it Kyle... no it must have been Mark... Wait it was in June when you conceived so that month you were with... oh damn weren't you with 2 guys at the same time that month?" I looked at them crossing my arms. They didn't know what to say.

"You better watch your back today Winchester, you might be getting into a bit of trouble." Jaye came face to face with me.

"Oh yeah, I'm so scared. Nice threat Jaye, where'd you learn that on the O.C? Trust me Jaye, Luke didn't scare Ryan when he said on the TV, it certainly doesn't scare me when you say it." I said then turned around and walked into the Gym. It was a big Gym, with the Lawrence logo on one of the walls. I was gunna miss that wall. We started on a warm up. Just running around the gym for 12 minutes. Everyone was tried when it was over but not me, I was pumped. On a runner's high I guess you could say. As we walked back to our spot in the middle of the gym we sat looking at the teacher. Mrs. Marina.

"So were going to start in the weight room today. You guys must remember not to lift more than you can. There has been a lot of injuries that way. Okay guys, go up to the weight room and I'll meet you up there." We all got up and started walking. I took out my Ipod and turned it on, tuning out everyone. When we got up their I went right to my favorite place to be, Chin lifts. I kept with the fast beat of the song. I was their for a good 10 minutes. People who were minding their own business decided to check out how fast I was going. I rolled my eyes and kept going. I watched them following me with their eyes. I stopped a few minutes later to go on the bike. They stopped watching me and went to their own thing.

I was so happy when the bell rung for Lunch. I was hungry and annoyed. I went to my locker and threw my stuff in. I closed my locker and I walked only a few paces to the Cafeteria. I loved my locker, right near food and next to all of my classes. As soon as I walked in I saw Ryan and Jensen. I walked over to them and smiled, happy to see two people that like me. I gave Jensen a kiss and snaked Ryan's chips away.

"Hey, toughs are mine!" He tried getting them back but it wasn't working. He sighed and continued to eat his sandwich. "So where were you first period?" ryan looked up at me. I smiled looking at Jensen. Ry put up his hands. "never mind, I DON'T want to know."

"Okay. But it's nothing like that. god, you think were some, sex crazed people..." Ryan raised an eyebrow. My jaw dropped and I threw a chip at him. "That's mean!"

"Hey I didn't say anything."

"It's not what you said it's what you meant!" Jensen just laughed a bit and proceeded to eat his lunch. The only problem with our school is that at lunch, there's nothing to do. After we were done eating we walked around, wandering the halls looking for something to do. I sat in the front foyer on the hard blue bench that was right by the door. I sighed bored out of my mind when the girls from J.A.D.E and their 'boys of the month' walked up to us. I laughed when I saw who was there.

"Lookie here, we got the skanks and the ho's." I smiled. Ryan and Jensen gave me the 'shut up' looks but I couldn't resist. So sue me, I like drama, at least today I do.

"Will you shut up!" Erin said stopping and looked in my direction.

"Wow, that's the best you can come up with. I thought you guys were supposed to be smart. My bad."

"Okay, that's it!" Amanda, the butch looking one dropped her guy's hand and walked up too me. I got up from the bench and looked at her directly in the eye not backing down. "You think your all tough just cause you say some smart ass remarks, FYI Rachael, no one's listening." She smiled evilly at me.

"Well if no one's listening to me, then why are you guys always offended when I talk to you. If no one's listening then no one can hear me, if no one hears me no one gets offended."

"God, you are the most sarcastic, stupid, bitchy, wannabe!"

"Who can kick you ass any time she want's too, and you little boy toy's too." I looked at the guys.

"Prove it!" Jaye Baited me. I smiled looking down.

"See I knew she couldn't beat us up. never could." Amanda said looking at me. Right then my head snapped up and curled my fingers into a fist. I smiled again and wound up. I punched her in the jaw and she went down.

"And the skank goes down with one punch. wow what a weakling." She got up slowly. You could see exactly where I hit her.

"Hey, what's your deal!" the big footballer said too me. I looked up at him since he got at least a foot on me.

"your little whore got in my fist's way." I was in the zone!

"you think your tough, hitting them won't prove anything."

"wow, that's probably the only smart thing you ever said! really Mike How did you get on the honor roll. Bang Ms. Winston? I know being on the honor roll is important to getting that scholarship which your gunna need but, losing all your morals and your virginity just to be on that list, little skanky don't you think?" He balled his fist, I could see it. He wound up and I got ready, He tried punching me and I ducked. The guys tried to intervene but J.A.D.E's guys held them back. While I was down their I swung my leg out and kicked him. He fell back and onto his ass. This was so easy I was feeling sorry for them. I got up and brushed some dirt off of me. I saw a few people looking at the little fight that was happening but I didn't care. Mr. Murray walked over to the fight.

"Ms.Winchester. Principal's office, NOW!" He directed me to the office, like I didn't know where it was. When I got there the door was already opened and I walked in. I took the seat I knew so well and waited for Ms. Winston to talk.

"A fight. On your last day of school you choose to fight. rachael, what was that all about?"

"Well they were pissing me off I mean come on, if you knew half the stuff I did you would suspend them for like... well for a long time. I know you won't believe me cause I know you don't believe delinquent's but I just wanted to say that." I pressed my back to the chair and stretched. She sighed and looked down at the rather large file.

"Rachael I've been looking over your file and have made some changes. I've also made a note of your...discipline problem. No more fighting today, please. After that bell rings at the end of the day today, your someone else's problem." I rolled my eyes and got up.

"nice knowing you." I mumbled then walked out just in time for the bell to ring for my next class. I sighed looking at my brother and boyfriend. I walked over to them as we started walking to our next class, English. we got to room 245 and sat at our designated seats. The teacher wasn't even there so we just talked.

"So what did she say?" Ry asked me who was sitting beside me on my right.

"nothing, just that she wrote about my 'discipline' problem and that at 2:45 I'm someone else's problem." I said putting my head down on my desk.

"Well that a little bitchy of her don't you think?" Jensen said who was to the left of me.

"Yeah, but whatever, she's just another person I'm glad to leave." I heard Mr.Tomson come into the class and start writing on the board.

"okay class in groups of 3 I want you to do chapter summaries for the chapter's I assign you. At the end of the class I want you to read them to the class." We turned our desks into a triangle just like we've done every time he's given us an assignment. He came up to our group and gave us chapter five and six. I rolled my eyes and started on the summaries. It was so easy. I remember everything from the chapters. Animal Farm was actually a book I read for the class. we all actually kind of enjoyed it.

By the end of the class when we were presenting the summaries I was antsy to get out of the class. Sitting at a desk for 72 minutes is not my ideal way to spend my time. We quickly read through the summaries and sat back at our desk. 3...2...1. The bell rung and we sprung from our desk. Ry and I walked to our next class together, splitting from Jensen. I kissed him in the hallway for a bit before leaving him for our last class.

"Come on, it's not going to be that bad. It's only one class then you'll see him all night. I grantee you he'll spend the night and help us move tomorrow." I smiled at that thought. Thank god I have a brother like Ry to cheer me up when I'm down. As we got to the Drama room doors we saw a note.

"class Canceled." We shrugged and looked at it. It had the teacher's hand writing. We both turned around and walked to our lockers.

We pulled out our skateboards and the last of our stuff taking our locks with us. we looked at them before leaving it. Ry and I went up to the third floor to talk to Sammy to tell him were leaving early.

"SMAMMY!" I said pulling his nose out of a book.

"Hey what are you guy doing here, don't you have a class?" He put the book down and got up.

"Got Canceled thank god, I can't spend another minute in the place." I said. He nodded and smiled.

"I can give you a ride if you need it. I mean , it's not like I'm grading any papers."

"nah, were gunna go skate for a bit." Ryan said. He nodded again and went to his closet and got his stuff.

"well I'll see you guys at home then." He took his book off his desk and stuffed it in his backpack. We all walked out of the classroom and he closed the door. We parted ways from Sammy and we both dropped our boards and skated down the hallway and out the doors for the last time. Personally I wasn't really going to miss it but in some way I was. We spent a while just hanging out doing some tricks before heading home. It was only 1:50 when we got home. Our dad was home and taping a box up.

"Hey guys, have a good last day?" He said looking up from the box.

"yeah it was great." I said placing my board next to the door. "Jense is coming over after school to help me pack and then tomorrow to help haul the shit out." He nodded and got up.

"So I heard about the fighting." He said it right out of the blue. I was cornered. Damn.

"Yeah well the bitches had it coming." He looked at me with that 'It doesn't matter, you shouldn't have done that' look.

"hey what can I say. It was a very eventful day." I smiled as I walked into the kitchen getting a water. I couldn't have asked for a better last day.


	12. Welcome home

**Ryan POV**

I sat on my bed looking at my empty room for the first time. I had so many pictures on my walls. Of my friends, the Dallas Cowboys with all their autograph's, Pictures of Rachael and I. They were everywhere and now, they were all safe in a box marked with my name on it. The few books I had were thrown in with my clothes. I can't remembered where I put anything. It was 3 in the afternoon and I was officially done packing. Not one thing left to do in my room. I laid on my bed for a moment then a knock on the door disturbed the peace.

"What?" I mumbled turning my sight towards the door.

"You done yet?" Dad said coming into my room.

"Yeah why?" I didn't want to help downstairs but I knew the question was coming.

"can you help Sam in the basement with the equipment?" I sighed. Told you the question was coming. I nodded and hesitantly got off the bed. I started for the door closing it on my way out. I looked into Rachael's room and it was as bare as mine was but with a few more things out. I saw Jensen and Rachael on the bed talking. Rolling my eyes I walked down stairs and into the basement. Sam was putting the weights away. There wasn't much left to do either but put the mat's away and get the punching bag down.

"Heard you needed help." I said taking some weights off of the stand and putting them into the box Sam marked as weights.

"Yeah just with these things and then I'm done for today. You too?"

"Oh yeah!" There was no doubt, I was done. He laughed a bit and nodded his head. We got busy rolling the mat's up carefully and putting them by the door for transport. Apparently Sammy got a truck to come in and haul all the heavy stuff out. Dad want's us out of here fast. I don't know why, but there is something fishy going on with leaving. Rolling the mat's up was easy, the punching bag, weighs more than, Rachael and myself. We had some trouble taking it down but once it was off the hook it was easier to drag the thing. We left it by the mat's and we walked upstairs into the kitchen.

"You want something to drink?"

"A beer would be great." I was actually kidding about that but Sam wasn't and took one out for me. Sweet. I shrugged and opened it.

"Thanks." We walked outside onto the porch. It was still warm outside, thank god for that. It was silent, perfect for just hanging out and being in your own thoughts. I was there for over an hour, slowly drinking my beer. My dad had started making burgers. I could smell them, It wasn't a bad smell.

"Ry? Ryan you okay over there?" My dad said. He sat next to me drinking his own beer.

"uhh yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About moving? cause that seems to be on everyones mind."

"Kind of..well yeah okay that's what I'm thinking about. It seems to be a good idea. I mean the Pro's in the Pro Con lists are winning so, I can't wait to move."

"Pro Con list's? What are you Rory Gilmore?"

"Yes I turned into a girl who is extremely smart."

"It's kinda creepy how you guys know a lot about the gilmore girls." Sam said walking up behind them.

"Shut up. Blame it on Rachael and her stupid obsession of the Gilmore Girls. She made us watch it for hours on end when they were sick like last year, you couldn't get out of work to take care of them... remember." He looked at Sam. Sam just laughed at us and we looked at him with a 'watch it' look on. He put his hands up in surrender and then walked back into the house.

"So when's dinner ready?" trying to change the subject of the whole moving thing.

"In 10 minutes. you want another beer?" He said looking at the empty beer bottle in my hand. I nodded handing him the beer bottle.

"Hey watch it!" He said as he walked into the house almost colliding with Jensen and Rachael who were running outside.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry." He said trying to get away from Rachael.

"Umm-hmm." She said moving closer to him. she put her hands around his neck and pulled him in closer to her. She kissed him for a long time. She moved forward and he followed backwards. They were getting a little to close to the pool. She kept moving forward. I snorted knowing exactly what she was doing. She kissed him one more time before she slightly pushed her boyfriend into the pool. He slipped and fell into it with a splash. She laughed hestericaly as he resurfaced.

"Don't you just love me?" She said going on her hands and knee's looking a very wet Jensen.

"Yeah I do. I love you so much that I..." He pulled her into a kiss for a bit. He pulled her into the pool and she screamed when she hit the cold water. I laughed when she screamed. It seemed like they were happy. Dad and Sam walked out their arms full with plates and cups and everything. I walked over to them and helped them set up for dinner.

"It actually smell's good tonight dad." He looked at me.

"It always smell's good!"

"Yeah but the taste..." Sam trailed off knowing better than to carry on that sentence. I snorted to stifling my laughter. My dad shot me a look then returned to the cooking. He put the burgers on the plate and put it in the middle of the table. I sat in my usual spot and took a burger.

"Guys get out of the pool dinner's ready!" I could hear them coming out and walking to the table, They sat beside me wet picking up some burgers and setting them on the plate.

"You guys want to get changed first?" Dad asked looking at the wet teenagers.

"Oh umm yeah, come on Jense..." She got up and started walking.

"nuhuh, Jense sit back down..." My dad said pointing to his chair. Rachael rolled her eyes and I laughed a bit.

**Rachael POV**

What was up with that? Making Jense sit back down, what does he think were gunna do... It's not like we haven't done it before. I walked into the house and up to my room where all my clothes were still on the bed. I picked out something that I love. I took off my clothes and put it on. My grey tank top and my really comfy Hollister sweat pants. I put my hear up in a high pony tail and then I walked back downstairs. I sat back in my spot and started to eat. Jensen kissed my cheek as he got up and changed. My dada was staring at him the whole time he walked into the house.

"dad what the hell! Stop staring at him like your gunna kill him, he didn't do anything!"

"Yet." Was all he said then he ate the rest of his burger. I shook my head and ate the rest of mine. Jensen came back and sat down. This was going to be a long night.

Sure enough, it was a long night. My dad couldn't stop staring at us. I love the guy but he's a little freaky sometimes. Jensen and I sat on my bed and watched tv. We watched The real World: Sydney, He is so obsessed with that show. I still laugh whenever the girls have a fight, their so weird.

"Ashli is kinda hot..." Jensen said out of the blue. I looked at him and started to laugh.

"Okay well if were getting confessional on each other, Cohutta is lookin' really good." I looked at him with a serious look on my face.

"Really?" He kinda sounded jealous.

"Yeah, I mean come on that Georgia boy is pretty hot." I smiled and then laughed more. "I'm kidding." He sighed and he turned his attention to the tv. "Jense, I was only kidding." He didn't say anything.

"Whatever." He mumbled something. I rolled my eyes and got off my bed. I walked down to the kitchen following the smell of something good. I saw my brother baking a cake. Wait did I just say that...

"What the hell are you doing?" I said looking at the cake and icing all over the place.

"I got hungry." He shrugged putting the egg's away.

"Oh okay." I smiled dipping my finger into the batter. "hey this is pretty good."

"Thanks." He sounded absentminded.

"What's up with you?"

"Do you think dad is hiding something from us?" He blurted out. I raised an eyebrow and sat down on the counter.

"Do you think he is?"

"He's being secretive about why we have to leave, he wants us to move fast and he can't stop talking about how great it's gunna be, it's like he's trying to convince himself to leave." I nodded.

"Yeah, it is a little strange."

"A little? It's way past a little, it's borederline insane! And where the heck are we moving to anyway.. is it a apartment, another house, a townhouse!"

"Why are you so hell bent on figuring out what house were moving into. If it's smaller than this house, then we got a problem..." Our house is pretty small, it's nice, has a pool and everything you could want in a house...but it's small. "Look can we not talk about it. were gunna know everything soon. I mean... in 12 hours were going to know everything."

"How are you so sure he's going to tell us."

"Cause I have the best power known to man..."

"I know being able to matrialize anything with just a thought..."

"no, oh simple minded twin brother... the power, of annoyance." I smiled simply then got off the counter taking the last of the icing with me back upstairs to enjoy with my pissed off boyfriend.

"peace offering..." I said holding out the blue icing in front of him. He looked at it for a second and then took it. I smiled a bit then got back on the bed. We started to eat it watching some other stupid show.

**Dean POV**

I sat on my bed looking at an old album of the family. Sarah and I with the twins, Sammy, My dad and myself, then there was one of just my mom and dad. I love that photo. I herd a knock on the door, it was Sam.

"Hey what's up?" I asked putting the book away.

"when are you gunna tell them?" I looked at him for a second.

"Whenever their ready." I said vaguly. I couldn't tell them yet. Rachael still has some nightmares about it.

"I'm pretty sure their ready." He came more into my room.

"What do you mean?"

"They were talking about it. Their on to you man. Just tell them now, then they won't be so shocked when we get to the new house in a hurry.

"Their coming in 24 hours, Bobby just found where they are. Their plotting to take them away from me again man, I can't let that happen!"

"Well if you tell them they might be more cooperitve about the move. I know Rachael will." I sighed knowing he was right.

"Fine, I- I'll tell them now." I got up and started walking out of the room. This was gunna be fun. Why did that stupid prick have to come and screw everything up. It was all fine. Sam and I had steady jobs, Ryan had friends on the right side of the law and on the football team, and Rachael, she finally stopped beating kids up. Now were gunna have to do everything all over again.

I knocked on Rachael's door and opened it. "Rach, can I talk to you downstairs." She looked at me for a second then got up and walked with me downstairs. I saw Ryan eat a huge peice of cake. I smiled and then sat next to Ryan.

"guys I have to tell you something. About why were moving. Bobby called me a few weeks ago about how the FBI are on our trail. He got the information from one of his friends. He checked it out and their coming to take you guys away." I saw Rachael look at me horrified.

"No, they- they can't. you can stop them right.." She started to freak out. this was just like last time, 7 years ago. Hendrickson found out where the kids went to school. They came in one day and just took them.If it wasn't for Bobby, they would probably be in another state. Ryan never talked about what happened. It was like he willed himself not to remember. I never asked what happened their but if he willed himself not to remember, it wasn't good. I looked at Ryan, he was silent, no emotions on his face. He just took another bite of the cake.

"dad, this- this isn't fair. How did they find us?"

"We don't know. Bobby just said that they figured out the alias and that you weren't living with him and they found out where we live. We have less than 24 hours to get out of this place before they come and take you. It's important that I didn't tell you the address of where were moving to so you couldn't tell anyone. I know we can trust Jensen, but that's it. No one else, okay?" She nodded some tears falling down her face, Ryan just kept eating. I sighed and then hugged the both of them. I can't lose them.

**Ryan POV**

I finished the last of my cake slice and went upstairs. I closed the door and went to the window. I looked out into the empty street. This was going to be the last time I ever looked out into the street at night. It used to be my favorite time of night, when everything was quiet and still, like nothing could ever go wrong at that moment. I tried to think of what's gunna happen tomorrow but all I could think of was how Hendrickson is coming for us again. He knew my dad's weakness, he knew if he got us my dad would do anything to get us back, including going to jail. I sat on the window sil looking back on what happened 7 years ago.

_It was during lunch. Rachael and I were playing tag with a few of our friends. I was it and I was chaising after Rach. We say the principal come out with 3 men, pointing at us. We stopped and looked at eachother. They came up to us and asked us to go with them._

_"No way man, our dad told us not to go with strangers... and FYI your a stranger so... bye!" Rachael said taking my hand and started to walk away._

_"Rachael Michelle Winchester, age 9, Mother died when you were 6 months old. Has a bad case of sarcasim and snark." She turned around and looked at him. _

_"How'd you know that?" _

_"Ryan John Winchester, age 9, Twin brother of Rachael. Is the quiet one and very athletic." _

_"Dude, answer my question, how did you know that?!" She said pissed._

_"I know a lot of things. Now will you two come with me." _

_"Umm no!" I said taking my sisters hand and started to walk away. Two huge guys walked in front of us and took us by our shoulders. They turned us around and walked us to the parking lot and into a van with dark windows. I looked over at Rachael who was struggling to get away from the guy that was holding her. _

_"Get your goddamn hands off me you freak!" She kicked him in the shin and stomped on his foot but he wouldn't let go. "Big freak.." She mumbled. We sat there for 20 minutes as they drove off to this big white building. All the guys were in suits and looked like if they smiled their faces would crack. I took my sisters hand as we walked down the long hallway. I was petrified, thinking I might not see my dad, uncle or hell even my sister. They shoved Rachael into this little room and I was in the next room. we looked at each other for a second before they closed the door. The guy from before walked into my room first and sat down in front of me. _

_"So Ryan. How are you?"_

_"Why did you take us?"_

_"Stright down to buisness, just like your Uncle, and your grandfather."_

_"Why did you take us."_

_"Your father is wanted for a murder in st. Louis and in baltimore. He's a suspect in the milwalkie Bank robberies, and don't even get me started on the grave desicrations and the credit card fraud." I looked at him not understanding any of it._

_"This was before your time but still he's wanted and we are going to get him. But first we wanted you guys. Your father is a dangerous person and it's up to us to get you into the safe hands of someone else."_

_"I don't want to go with someone else, I want to go home, to my dad!"_

_"Where is your home exactly. She still can't find it. We've tried every single alias your father has used, and even the ones your uncle has used, and nothing. it's like he's vanished."_

_"no he's not vanished he's just to good for you stupid FBI's who can't see past the small amount of evidence you found." He smiled for a second. _

_"I'm only going to ask one more time. WHERE IS YOUR FATHER!"_

_"you can ask as many times as you like, I'm never going to tell you!" I stood up as he did the same. He looked at me for a second and then hit me hard across the face. I looked up at him not showing emotions then sat back down not saying anything anymore. _

_"You tell me right now or I might have to get a little more rough."_

_"go right fucking ahead!" I said quietly not looking at him. I could head my sister screaming at someone. It was one of those loud high pitched screams. _

_"Hendrickson, I think you might want to handle the little bitch yourself. She's getting a little violent." As the other guy opened the door you could see some blood on the floor and a very happy Rachael. The guy that was bleeding looked a little beaten. I laughed looking at my sister. The first guy, Hendrickson, looked at me again and then hit me._

_"what the hell was that for!" I yelled. He threatened to hit me again and I shut up._

_"If he get's out of line even a little bit, permission to do whatever you like to get him back into line." He mumbled to the other guy before closing the door. It was just me and the tall guy in the room. The silence was defining. I looked at the guy, nothing else, just looking at him, It kind of grew into a staring contest._

_"What are you looking at." I didn't answer, just kept staring. He sighed and looked at me again. "Stop looking at me!" He couldn't take it and he stood up. He walked around the table and picked me up. He threw me across the small room. "Stop staring at me!" He got right in my face when he said it. I nodded in pain and cowerd in the corner. He was super scary. There were little vains popping out of his neck, that was the gross part. I stayed quiet the whole time. I stayed in that spot in the corner the rest of my time there. I was too scared to move, talk, think. They were scary. That wasn't even the worst part of being there... _

Only a few hours and I know I'll be safer away from him, them...the FBI. You know your a fugitive when...

**Rachael POV **

Once I returned to my room I instantly went to my bed and suggled into Jensen's chest. I couldn't be up anymore, I had to stop thinking about it. I hated knowing why we were leaving. Why can't the prick just leave us alone! I closed my eyes to hold the tears back. I hate that man with every fiber of my being. Jensen didn't say anything, which is why I love him. He let's me be till I start talking about what's bugging me. He put his chin on my head and turned off the tv. He turned off the light and settled down and fell asleep.

Early the next morning we woke up. My dad had taken most of the boxes out of my room and the tv, and my bedside tables. I looked beside me and Jensen was still sound asleep. I slowly walked downstairs and saw a huge truck out in the driveway. I went into the kitchen and found an open box of captain crunch I took a bit and put it in my mouth and then I took a swig of milk, Chewed it and swallowed it. I turned around and saw Sammy looking at me.

"What it saves a bowl from being dirty." I shrugged and put the milk down.

"we just gotta put your bed in the truck and the table and we can leave, is Jensen up?"

"He can be." I said walking back upstairs. I saw he was still asleep. Rolling my eyes I walked closer to him and kissed him on the lips till he became concious of what he was doing. Once he was awake he deepened the kiss. We started to get into it more. I was laying on top of him just kissing when I heard someone clear their throat. I looked at how it was and saw Dad. I quickly got off and strighned my clothes.

"hey dad." I said a little embarassed.

"are you guys done with the bed or are you gunna go another round..."

"no..were done. Thanks Jense, that was amazing." I said breathless as I walked away back downstairs to look for my brother. I could hear my dad having a serious talk with Jensen. I kinda felt bad, oh well I'll make it up to him in the car. I found him looking at all the stuff in the truck.

"So were really doing this.." I said sitting next to him.

"Yeah we are." was all he said. I put my head on his shoulder and looked as they loaded my bed into the truck. It was already 6 in the morning and we were almost ready to leave.

"Guys, here." He threw our duffle bags at us. It had the last of our stuff. Jensen opened the door to his car and walked over to me taking the bag. He threw it in and closed the door.

"See you on the pit stop." We did our handshake we made up when we were 7 and then we walked to sepreate cars. I looked back at our house as Dad locked it for the last time. I sighed and got into the car. I never looked back after that, it was to painful, leaving all the memories, the smell of the house that welcomed us after a bad hunt, comforting us. Dad started the car and then drove off, Jensen following in his car. I sat back listening to the comforting sounds of Kansas's 'Dust in the wind'. we drove in silence the whole way, giving each other glances of reasuance every once in a while.

By the time we got to our pit stop we were half way there. We stopped off at this dinner where it was all truckers. I was so not dressed for this. I was wearing my tan top I wore the day before, it was pretty low cut for the dinner. I hugged myself protecting the site but that didn't stop the truckers from looking at me. I rolled my eyes and took a seat by the window away from the lookers.

"So we have about 4 hours before we get there, I say we stalk up on junk food and then hit the road for the last couple of hours." My dad said a little excited. We all nodded. "well this is a fun group."

"Sorry, just tired... some meannie made us wake up at 6 in the bloodly morning." I said taking a sip of coffee that the waitress set down for them.

"As soon as we get there you guys go find your rooms so we can start unpacking okay?" more nods. we didn't say much just what we wanted to eat and what we wanted for junk food. It was an hour before we got back into our cars and started to drive.

"you look either deep in thought or your brain finally broke down." He looked at me for a second.

"no, just thinking. What am I going to do without you?" I finally looked at him and sighed.

"you'll be fine, and there's always weekends and holiday's. It'll be fine, we'll make it work." He said with a reassuring smile. He took my hand and squezed it a bit. I smiled back a little too. we just sat their holding hands the whole time. I fell back asleep thinking about me being with Jensen forever, it was a good thought. The next thing I knew was jensen waking me up and parking the car. I looked out the window and saw my father look at a house that looked a little Apple Pie if you know what I mean.

"Great, we're going to become the Brady Bunch." I sighed.

**Welcome home! **


	13. Saturday night is alright for fighting

**Rachael POV**

I stepped out of the car and looked at the house. A nice 2 story house. White picked fence, egg shell blue door. I can't believe my father bought this house!

"Dad, this is.."

"It's all ours." He said a little happy. I rolled my eyes. "Now go find your rooms." Ry and I walked into the house. It had that new house smell that I kind of like but then I quickly realized were going to live here now, and that made me more sad. We walked up the stairs and looked at the room choices. Ryan found his right away. I had this little corner that looked really out of place but it was good for just sitting and relaxing. I walked around looking at all the rooms again, nothing felt right. I looked at one room at the far end of the hallway, It had a balcony and it's own bathroom. It was bigger than my old room and had nice carpet. There was a tree right beside the balcony. The only downside, it was pink.. really pink! I sat in the middle of it just looking at my new room. I started to think of what I wanted to paint it. I instantly got the image in my head and I smiled. "I guess you picked the best room in the house." My dad said walking into my room and sitting down next to me on the floor. I never knew he could do that with his old body.

"I guess. Is that okay?"

"Yeah sure, your gunna be in here more than I am. Look I just wanted to say that I know moving sucks but maybe if it's safe we can move back. But that's only if I think it's safe." I nodded.

"I got it dad, where gunna be here for a while."

"Can I ask you for a huge favor." I looked at him willing him to go on. "Can you become a little more active in school, you know like a school team other than swimming... or a club. Something to make you blend in more." I looked at him for a second.

"Your joking right? Me and school don't mix, people don't like me and I don't like them."

"yeah well that was Rachael Winchester, the old Rachael Winchester. we signed you into school as Rachael Moore." My jaw dropped, Rachael Moore. Rachael Michelle Moore. It doesn't sound right. Oh well.

"Great." I said sarcastically.

"look, this is only going to work if you cooperate, an who knows, you might actually like it here." DOUBT IT! I sighed and nodded. "okay." He began to get up. I followed.

"umm I was just wondering... can me, Jense and Ry go to the hardware store to get paint.. I kinda wanna get the wall color up before we put everything in the room." He smiled and gave me fifty bucks. "Sweet, thanks dad." I walked into Ryan's room where He was still looking at the walls. "Hey, were going to the hardware store, get your ass out of here." I said poking my head in. He looked at me for a second then followed.

"Why are we going?"

"Cause I wanna paint my room before everything gets put in. I hate pink. Why did pink ever get invented?"

"Cause someone put white and red together and found a new color..." Ry laughed.

"Thanks smart ass." I said. I punched Ry in the arm lightly. We walked off our street and onto the main road into town. We saw the town coming up and we started to walk faster. I saw a lot of teens around that look about our age. We found the hardware store in no time. As we walked in there was a girl at the register, about or age. She looked at us and I looked at her for a second. There was just something I didn't like about her. I looked away and kept walking to the paint to chose our colours. I choose a darkish purple paint and black. Ry choose a nice blue. He walked over to the spray paint and got different colours. He came back with a whole rainbow of colours. When we went up to the cash she started to ring them in. Ryan couldn't stop looking at her. I rolled my eyes and turned my back to her.

"That'll be $35.50." I turned around and gave her the fifty. She gave me back my change and I picked up the paint and started walking back. I kept thinking there was something I didn't like about the girl but I couldn't quiet put my finger on.

"You okay over there?" Ry asked walking beside me.

"hmm? yeah sure..." I said coming out of my thoughts. Jensen came up on my other side and took one of the paint cans. I silently thanked him and kept walking. We finally got back to the house and I saw Sam unloading some of his things.

"were back!" I said walking up the driveway. I still couldn't believe dad bought this place. I bet by the end of the week, were gunna find him hanging from one of the balconies of the second floor.

"Good, can you take some of this stuff into the house?" All three of us rolled our eyes at the same time.

"Yeah, just give us a minute." Ryan said a bit pissed, I mean first we pack and now a day later we have to unpack... life's not fair. We walked up to our rooms and put the paint down. I looked at my room for a second then walked out. I closed my eyes and turned to my room. Still the new room, and it was still pink.

**Sam POV**

I hate this. We have so much shit, even when we got rid of most of it, we still had a lot. I took out most of the stuff from the truck and was about to dump the mattresses when I saw the twins, Jensen and Dean come out to FINALLY help me.

"Thank you." I whispered, mostly to myself. The started bringing in the bed posts, couches, tables, and so on.

We got most of the stuff in that should be downstairs. We just placed them in the rooms and left them for now. It only took 2 hours to get everything into the house. We looked at everything.

"I think this is time for some decorating." I said looking at the living room.

"could you possibly be more gay?" Dean said walking into the room.

"I didn't say I would do the decorating."

"That's cause you suck at it." Rachael said looking at all the furniture.

"Okay Martha Stewart." I looked at her and smiled. "Your the one with the gift."

"It's cause I'm the only girl in the house right?"

"No, it's cause you watch Martha Stewart." Ryan said to her. She punched his arm.

"She puts me to sleep okay."

"Whatever." He walked upstairs and she stayed down in the living room. She was thinking about it.

"well I'm gunna go paint my room." She said walking upstairs. Then it was just me and the living room. I waved it off and walked into the kitchen. The Fridge was already set up and the plates and stuff were ready to be put away. I was starting to get a little hungry. We had nothing in the house. I shrugged and headed for the door.

"Guys I'm going to get food!" I said then closed the door. I'd rather not have 3 people rushing me to tell me to get what they want. I walked down to the store. It was only a few minutes. I walked into the store and started to pick up some essential. Bread, milk, and whatever you need to make it till monday. I was about to head to the check out when a woman bumped into me. She was tall and had strawberry blond hair. She was really pretty, Just my type of girl. She smiled apologetically.

"I'm so sorry." She looked at me with this smile. It was the most amazing smile I've seen since, well since Jessica.

"Oh, its no problem." I smiled back and handed her, her purse that she had dropped.

"I've never seen you here before. Hi, I'm Kayla Carter." She held out her hand. I shook her hand and looked at her.

"Oh, hi I'm Sam...Moore." I said after a while. I finally let go of her hand when she tried to jerk it away. Nice going Sam! "Yeah I just moved here."

"So I guess I'll be seeing you around here." She started to walk away.

"Uhh, do you need some help with your bags?" She turned around.

"Umm, sure. That would be great." She said with a little laugh. Her laugh was so amazing. We walked out of the store together and I walked her to the car. I couldn't stop staring at her while she was walking, It was like she was gliding. When we reached the car I placed the bags in her back seat, closed the door and smiled. She smiled back with her amazing smile. "Thanks."

"Any time." She got into her car and started it up... Here's my chance... I started to say something when she looked up at me.

"See you later." And with that she drove off. Good job, that was very smooth! I sighed and slung my head down low as I started to walk home. Maybe Dean's right, maybe I should go to bars more often.

**Dean POV **

And another plate is gone. How is it that I can never put plates away without smashing a few. We were down to our last 7 plates. Great. I was getting hungry and Sam wasn't back yet. It was only 1 in the afternoon but it felt like it was dinner time. How could that be. Ugh Sam, hurry the fu- oh there he is. He just walked through the door. He looked a little glum. He probably found out that Boy George died. wow took him long enough.

"What's with the emo look?" I asked looking at him for a second.

"Nothing, never mind." He said put the bags onto the counter and the took a seat on the chair next to the door.

"Okay..." I rolled my eyes and turned back to putting the plates away. It didn't take long before the twins ran down the stairs. They had the hungry look on. When they have that look on, you stay far away from them or one of your arms could be in their next sandwich.

"What did you get?" Rachael said fast.

"Bread?" Ryan suggested.

"Ham?" Rachael said after.

"Cheese?" He said finishing her thought.

"All the necessary items to make..." Rachael started to say.

"The twin bomb." They said together. It was like it was rehearsed but it wasn't. The Twin bomb, made and perfected by the twins. A mixture of Ham, cheese, mayo, mustard, pickles and chili stuff. It was actually pretty good. They tore threw the bag to get the stuff. They ran to get all the utensils for it. It took about 5 minutes to make, there was food everywhere but it was quite interesting to watch. They made one for everyone and they put it all on plates... these are the only times they actually made food for everyone.

We all sat down at the table and ate the sandwiches. They seemed excited to paint their rooms. I was excited to see what they were gonna come up with. We sat and just talked about the new lifestyle we have to grow custom too. They didn't seem too happy about going to school on monday. I just smiled seeing them look just as they always do when they have to go to school. After that they went upstairs to finish the rooms. I cleaned the plates and successfully put them away. That was a proud moment for myself. It was all quite and I smiled thinking that it could work.

I was sitting in our new living room watching the TV I just set up when I saw Jensen walk down stairs, He seemed a bit sad. I looked at him as he walked to his car and get in. Rachael ran downstairs a moment later calling his name. I saw him drive off and Rach come in a second later.

"What?" She snapped when she saw that I was looking at her. She bolted to her room and I was left there thinking about what had happened.

**Rachael POV**

God this sucks. How could it go from perfectly normal to tragically messy in under an hour. This is what happened. When Jensen and I walked into my room he seemed a little nervous about something.

"What's up?" I said with a small smile.

"nothing." He said but I knew him better than that. I walked closer to him to hug him but he stepped back. "I have a question."

"Shoot?" I said looking at him.

"what happens when I leave? are we still together, or what?"

"what are you talking about of course were still gonna be together. I mean I know normal long distant relationships don't exactly work out but... were not exactly normal." I said with a small laugh.

"what if something happens and we fall for another person."

"seriously Jense what's going on?" I looked at him a little scared.

"Maybe we should take a break..." My eyes went wide. How could he honestly do this to me. Just out of the blue like that. I crossed my arms and looked at a spot on the floor.

"How long have you felt like that... like we should..." I sighed. "Take a break."

"Since I found out your moving. I just feel that we should see other people for a while. We can still talk and be friends but I just think this is for the best... for now." I had tears in my eyes. I couldn't believe he wanted to do this.. I couldn't believe he wanted to break up for a week and not even say anything about it till now. "Maybe I should just go." He looked at me for a second then left. I could hear him going down the stairs. It took me a second before I followed him. He was outside when I got down the stairs.

"Jensen! Jensen wait!" He got into his car. He looked at me for a second.

"see you later." He looked in front of him before he turned the ignition and drove out of the drive way... out of my life. I walked into the house with tears threatening to fall. I looked at my father who was looking at me.

"What?" I snapped then walked upstairs.

I couldn't believe all that. It only took him a few minutes to say what he needed to say. I walked into my room, the window opened and a light breeze blew across my face. I closed my eyes and the tears just fell. I closed my door and slid down it. I rested my head on it and looked at the walls. One of the purple walls was drying and the other half painted one was just there. I got up and finished painting it. I couldn't just half a half painted wall. I focused all my energy and a started painting fast, I needed a distraction. Linkin Park's Figure.09 started playing and I just painted to the rhythm.

It only took an hour and a half to paint the rest of the walls. I sat down in the cool room listening to the trees blowing in the wind. I couldn't just sit there I needed to go out. I needed to get it out of my system. The only thing I could think of was running. It's the one thing I do when I need things out of my head. I looked threw one of the boxes marked 'Clothes' and I found my sweat pants and my white tank top. I changed and walked downstairs. My dad was still watching tv, Oprah to be exact. I didn't even tell him I just walked out of the house and started on my run. I saw there was a few guys playing basketball, one looked hot. I guess I didn't have to feel guilty about thinking guys were hot, but I still did. He looked at me with a smile and I looked away. I just couldn't face anyone just yet. I ended up at a park near the end of my street. It was pretty big. It had it's own pond that looked like a huge lake and right beside it was a forest with a trail. I followed the trail which was perfect. It was secluded and all you could hear were birds and trees in the wind. I ran the trail for a long time. It seemed to never end. I kinda liked it like that. I ended up at another park. It looked just the same as the other one but it was a little smaller. When I walked out of the park I saw I was in the middle of town. Well that's a nice run. I looked at the time on my Ipod and I saw it was near two. Only an hour of running, and my walls weren't even done drying. I walked around town, There was nothing that seemed to be my style. I mean there was the coffee shop that I nearly got killed in last weekend and the store that I kinda like but other than that, there was nothing. Maybe they have a good night scene..

**Ryan POV**

Wow. 2 hours of nothing but painting. It's kind of annoying. My room was all blue now, instead of that green that looked like someone threw up. I looked at my walls with the blue color and sighed, the job was only half done. I looked at the hug box of spray paints, every single color they had. I was still listening to my music when I started falling asleep. I mean come on waking up at 5 in the morning is not fun. I laid down on my floor, it felt so good. I was mostly asleep when I heard my sister come into the house. I heard the little break up of her and Jensen. It sounded bad, how could he do that to her. I was thinking about talking to her but then again, I like my head. I just sat there listening to the music and falling asleep. I was in the woods. It was around midnight and I was all alone. I know this story all to well. This recurring dream haunts me most nights.

_"Dad?" I was around 8 at the time. It was only my dad, Uncle Sam and I. Rachael had the flu and couldn't go. I was walking around with them when we separated. I don't know how that happened. I took a step forward and heard a snap. I looked down and saw a few bones under my foot. They weren't animal bones, they were human. They looked like they had been there for a while. I stumbled back looking at the bones. I looked around but it was too dark. The moon was no where to be found, it got taken away by the clouds. The fresh snow on the ground made it harder to watch my step. I was getting more scared. I was lost in the woods, A werewolf on the loose and me dad and uncle where no where to be found. It was getting colder and darker. I heard something behind me, Growling. I turned around quickly, my gun pointed at nothing. I sighed nervously and I started to walk that direction calling out for my dad and uncle. I heard the growling again. Getting closer, closer, till it was right behind me. I stayed as calm as possible, but when you have a werewolf the size of a transport truck right behind you, it's kinda hard not to freak. I turned around and looked at the beast right in the eye. It was terrifying. It only took a second before it attacked. I fell backwards falling to the ground hitting my head on a snow covered rock. It jumped on top of me and started using it's claws and slashed me everywhere. I heard someone coming but it was getting hard to hear, or see for that matter. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was my dad come behind it and shoot it. The shot still ringing in my ears._

I instantly shot up from the spot I was on the floor when I heard the 'gun shot'. It was really my sister slamming her door. I could hear my father sigh and walk down the stairs. Oh great they had another fight. Why is it that they always have fights! It was the worst. I got up and checked on the walls, All dry. I guess cause I was asleep for over 4 hours. The sunset gleamed into my room. I opened the door and walked downstairs to get something to eat. When I got down I saw my uncle had the phone book out and was looking at the fast food places.

"Do we want, Pizza, Thai, or Chinese?" He flipped through the book.

"Chinese." I said going to the fridge. I took out some water and chugged it.

"figures." He went to the phone and got basically everything on the menu. "Do you guys eat anything else?" He said when he was done ordering.

"Nope. Chinese all the way!" I smiled. He shook his head.

"You guys have no sense of adventure."

"What are you talking about, of course we have a sense of adventure, rock climbing, mountain biking, surf-"

"That's not the adventure I meant... I meant... eating sushi, Caviar, hell even normal pork chops."

"Who eats pork chops?" I said a little disgusted.

"Umm normal people!" He smiled at me a bit then put the phone book away. I shrugged and went into the living room where my dad was. There was a football game on. I knew I couldn't bother my dad when the Dallas Cowboys. I sat next to him and watched it as well. They were leading against the Packers 24-7. My dad was just so concentrated on the game, I don't think he realized I had sat down. He was quiet, not good, he wasn't paying attention to the game, when that happens he's deep in thought, more deep in thought then he should be.

"Dad? you okay?" I finally said on commercial break. He didn't say anything. "dad?"

"huh? oh, when did you come?" He finally said.

"Like 5 minutes ago. What's up with you?"

"Nothing." He shook his head. yeah it was about the fight. He never wants me to be involved when it comes to His and Rachael's fights.

"Dad, I'm a big boy, you can tell me what's going on."

"Ry, this is between me and your sister, no one else okay?" He looked at him then got up and walked upstairs. I rolled my eyes and started to watch the last of the game. What the hell is wrong with this family!


	14. Fights and Party nights

**Rachael POV**

Not even a full day at our new house and already I want to rip off my dad's head. This is fun, Sitting here in my room, Watching the sun set through the tree's, the smell of paint still lingering in my room. The tears couldn't help but fall. I just lost the one guy that I truly loved and now I'm mad at another. I sighed heavily as I got off the railing of the balcony. I looked at the wall where my mural was gunna go. It was all dry, Hey why not get started on it now. I took out my pencils and put my hair back in a bun with my paint brush holding it together. I started on the outline of it. I've been to many cities in my life, Baltimore, Dallas, Atlanta but I don't know, Manhattan is still my favorite. That's what the mural is, Manhattan skyline. I was half way done the outline when my brother barged into my room.

"What the hell... you know I could have been changing.." I snapped looking right at him. He rolled his eyes and closed the door.

"Sure, with what clothes." I shook my head and went back to my wall. I just felt him staring at me. What's his problem.

"you know you could help.. If your just gunna stand there and staring at your oh so beautiful sister." He just kept staring. "Chirsto." I said under my breath.

"What? I'm not possessed."

"Just making sure. Now what's your problem so I can go Dr. Phil on your ass and get you out of here."

"What was the fight about?" I stopped. I thought he was asleep how could he know about the fight.

"What fight?" I looked back at the wall and kept drawing.

"The fight that just happened. Between you, and dad, the one that is making him not want to watch football." I kept drawing.

Salem.. wonderful Salem. I hate this place. This place, This town. It's where I sold my soul, it's where I'm going to spend my last breath. I let it slip, I just- I got so mad and I let it slip. How could I do that... I let my dad down. I let my family down making that deal. I didn't like how in only a few years both me and my brother would be down in hell. Why would I want that for Ryan. So I did the only think I could think of...

_"Rach? can I talk to you?" My dad said poking his head in my room. I was sitting in the middle of it looking at the walls. It was only an hour after the breakup. _

_"I guess." I shrugged and looked at him. He sat down next to me on the floor._

_"Are you alright?" He asked softly._

_"Why wouldn't I?" I cocked my head to the side and looked at him confused. I really just did not want to think about it._

_"Cause you just broke up with your boyfriend."_

_"Thanks dad, I really needed to be reminded of that fact!" That comment hurt. I think I know when I broke up with someone or not._

_"Sorry. I just wanted to see how you were doing?" He smiled a bit. I just burst into tears. "I guess not so well." he scooted closer to me and hugged me tight. I hugged him a little back but I just didn't want a hug, I wanted Jensen back. "What happened?" I pulled away and looked at him._

_"Well He wanted to break up cause I was moving and we should meet new people and I'm thinking like 'oh come on I just did the most important thing in the whole world with you last week and you just break up with me, I'm dying in a year and he doesn't want to be apart of my life anymore!" I blurted out. He looked at me._

_"What?"_

_"You know what I did-" _

_"No, I'm not talking about... that, what are you talking about your gunna die in a year?" He looked confused and scared. I blinked.. Did i say that._

_"Oh um I meant... philosophically." I tried to cover it up._

_"You suck at lying to me, what did you do?" He looked at me in the eye._

_"nothing I didn't do anything..." I shook my head._

_"So you didn't do anything... I find that hard to believe!" He was getting mad._

_"Dad, I didn't do-" "Rachael just tell me if you did something wrong!" I looked down. He should know... I didn't want him to know, but he should. I mean he'll know sooner or later. "Rachael. What did you do?"_

_"I- you should know, I never meant to do what I did. But I couldn't just let him get off saying these things and doing those things."_

_"Just tell me what you did." _

_"I- I made a deal." I whispered._

_"You what?"_

_"He wanted to kill both me and Ryan. and since I don't have a future-"_

_"You don't have a future, Rachael what the hell are you talking about, of course you have a future! Rachael this was stupid, you shouldn't have done what you did!"_

_"How could I not, He was talking about killing my brother I would do anything for this family, and this is something I did and you should respect that!" I said pissed. He got up and so did I._

_"Rachael you never should have done that, you should have come to us, you don't talk to demons, especially yellow-eyed ones!" He yelled at me. I looked at him for a second._

_"I did what I have to. now you will only lose one kid, the one you totally hate!"_

_"Rachael I don't hate you." He said softly._

_"The way you talk to me, it sounds the exact opposite." I looked down and walked out of my room. I walked out of the house and ran to the park. I sat on the bench with tears in my eyes. I heard a few guys shouting and laughing. I looked up and a few guys playing basketball. I smiled. Basketball, one of the sports I'm good at. I was watching them for a little bit. One guy kept looking at me. He stopped for a second and another guy stole the ball from him and the other team got a point. I smiled a little and looked down. I looked down at my shoes and then I saw a shadow. I looked up and saw the guy standing next to me. _

_"Hi." I said a little confused. _

_"Hey. I saw you sitting here all alone and I thought I'd come by and see if your okay.." I smiled and nodded. _

_"I'm fine."_

_"I've been watching you."_

_"you've been watching me?" I raised an eyebrow._

_"No, well kinda, not, I've been watching you, your nice to look at" I laughed a bit and looked down._

_"Thanks." _

_"Umm I know this is random but my buddy left the game and I need another player.. You wanna play?" I looked at him for a second._

_"Sure." I got up. "you ready to win?" He smiled and walked with me to the court._

_"I'm Peter by the way." _

_"Rachael." We got to the court and I was introduced by a few guys. All on the basketball team at Salem high. There was Matt, James, Aaron, Tyler, and Luke. Shirt's versus skins... and guess what team I was on... oh yes the lovely skin's side. I didn't care, it's not like I haven't been in a sports bra in front of guys before... I live with 3 of them. We played for 3 hours straight. The guys are actually pretty good, but we won 37-22. We chilled out on the court just sitting there talking._

_"So where are you from?" Luke asked._

_"Lawrence, Kansas." That raised eyebrows._

_"aren't they all hicks there?"_

_"No, there are some but there really old and they live on farms. Were more high tech now a days. we got the cliques with the high end fashion, the nerds, the normal people and well then the Jocks. I mostly hung out with them cause their just better."_

_"I'll say." Tyler said. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow._

_"That's not what I meant." he smiled._

_"I bet it was."_

_"Oh yes that's exactly what I meant." I said sarcastically._

_"You wanna find out." he leaned closer to me._

_"Sure." I smiled sarcastically. I leaned in closer in almost a kiss. "But not from you." The guys laughed._

_"harsh." James said, I shrugged._

_"Sorry, but that's just how it is." Tyler looked down pouting. I rolled my eyes and smiled. "I'm sorry." I kissed his cheek and he smiled. _

_"So why did you guys move here, if you liked it so much you could have stayed." _

_"My dad needed a change. Besides the garage he was working for went under new management and he hated them so he decided to move here." There were a few nods. "So what's there to do here?" trying to change the subject._

_"your looking at it?" I looked around confused. "well okay not the park but sports." "Why do you think were so unbeatable. There's nothing to do but sports." Tyler chimed in._

_"Oh. well then this is my kinda town." I smiled. _

_"What sports are you into?" Peter asked. I shrugged and thought for a second._

_"Anything really."_

_"Well we got that." Aaron said. _

_We talked for another few hours before they had to go. Peter stayed for a bit and started to walk with me home._

_"So there's a party tonight.. kinda by invite only."_

_"Okay, well have a nice time then." I looked away thinking about why he was saying that._

_"I'd have a better time if you came with me." I looked at him. Why was he asking me out. It's not like I know him, or he knows me. I was gunna say no. I wanted to say no.. But why couldn't I._

_"Sure, I'd love too." I smiled at him. The walk was short. we stopped right at my house. _

_"So it starts at 1 I can meet you here if you-" "No, I'll meet you at your place... I'd rather not have my dad find out. He really doesn't like me going to parties."_

_"Okay. So I guess I'll see you soon then." He smiled and walked away._

_"Wait where do you live?" I asked. He pointed to the house just a few doors down on the other side of the street. I smiled and waved then walked into the house. I closed the door and was met by my dad's glare. I just looked at him for a second pissed then walked upstairs slamming my door. I looked around my room. I needed my things in here. I needed my bed, and I needed my clothes. I walked to the balcony and just sat there starring at Peter's house. It was a nice looking house. I first thought it was ugly but now... I think it was pretty nice._

"So are you gunna tell me what the fight was about or not!?" Ryan pulled me out of my thoughts.

"No, I'm not!" I said looking at him. He looked sad that I wasn't gunna tell him. I sighed. "It was about the Deal."

"He knows?"

"now he does." I went back to my wall. It was almost done. Just a few more pencil marks... and done. Now for the paint.

"I guess he didn't take it so well."

"Why would you say that?" I asked distracted. I opened the paint can. It looked like a black hole... just like my life.

"Do you want me to-"

"NO! The last thing I need is my brother to come in and try to help work things out! Were fine, he'll get over it and everything will go back to normal."

"no it won't Rach, cause the thing is, your dying in a year, don't you get it, this time next year you will be out of our lives and we can't do anything about it. Don't you get how this is hurting us!" I stopped and looked at Ryan, he made a point.

"I'm sorry okay." I said softly. "When he said that he wanted you to die too, I just... that was the only thing I could think of to save you. I think this is going to be better for you, and dad and Sam."

"We've lost enough people Rach, we can't afford to lose another." I sniffed back a few tears. I know all of this but, hearing it out loud. Yeah it does hurt. knowing I'm the one going into the pit next, it's scary. "Talk to dad. It would be good. For the both of you, it will be good." I set down my paint brush and looked back at him.

"I guess your right." I walked slowly out of my room. I never realized it got chilly outside. I walked to my dad's room. When I knocked on the door I could hear silent Lucidity playing softly. He always played that when he was sad, thinking about mom. I sighed and opened the door a little. I poked my head in and looked around. His bed was all set up and the boxes of clothing were everywhere. I saw my dad sitting on the bed jut looking at the wall. I sighed again and walked all the way in.

"Dad? Can I talk to you?" He didn't move for a minute. When he finally did I saw his face. He had been crying, his eyes blood shot with tear streaks down his face. That made me feel worse.

"What do you want?" His voice sounded cool. Like he didn't want me there, like I was ruining his moment alone.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the pain I cause, I'm sorry for making that deal.. that stupid, stupid deal, I never should have done that. But the things he was saying. He told me he started the fire, the one that killed mom. He said that he... needed us, we have powers that he wants." My dad rubbed his face. He didn't want to hear it. I could tell that.

"When did you make this.. deal?"

"Last week, When we stopped off in Harrisburg."

"And you couldn't kill him off, get the holy water in time?" He was mad, I could hear that in his voice.

"He used his powers. I couldn't move, Dad, I tried, I really did. I was going to get a gun but when I was almost there he made me stop." He nodded and looked down.

"So he made you make the deal."

"no, I made the deal myself. He wants Ryan as well. I couldn't let him take both of us away from you. It's not fair. I know it hurts and that your scared to lose me. Hell I don't want to die, but if this means that I get to save my brothers life... I would do anything for him, even you and Sammy. I bet you have done something similar to this before to save Sammy. You know what it feels like."

"I do. I guess you get that from me. Stubbornness and loyalty." I nodded and smiled.

"Can we just not fight. I don't want to waste my time and energy on something trivial." He nodded and motioned for me to walk over to him. I complied and he hugged me tight. I sat on the bed next to him and rested my head on his shoulder. It felt good to know that the fight was over. We heard the door bell and the door open.

"Dinner's here!" Sam called from the bottom of the stairs. We got up and went downstairs. I could smell the Chinese food. The second night in a row. I love Chinese food, but I'm starting to really hate it. I picked up the chopsticks and the noodles and walked into the family room. Ryan had it on the Movie Network and Saw 1,2 and 3 were playing. Yay, I need a good comedy. I know I'm a twisted kid.

We watched the trilogy without stopping. It was some good fun. I laughed more than my family but I didn't care. It was 12:30 and I looked like crap.

"I'm tired I'm gunna go to bed." I smiled. forgetting that I didn't have a bed in my room.

"Umm where are you sleeping tonight?" dad asked looking up from the tv. I cringed a bit.

"Umm, I guess downstairs." I found my box of clothes. I opened it to make sure it was the right box. "I'm just gunna sit in my room for a bit. you know to plan it all out." I lied. He nodded and I took my clothes upstairs. I walked quickly into my room and closed the door. I looked at the room and sighed. I saw my escape route. I looked in the box. I picked out my favorite Blue Oyster Cult T-shirt and a pair of tight pants that I love so much. I heard someone coming to my door.

"Come in!" I said shoving the clothes back in the box. Sammy emerged from behind the door.

"Hey babe, You going to bed soon?" I nodded. He hasn't called me babe in so long. It's like our little thing, kinda creepy to the outside world but it's a long story. It started when I was 12 and I had this fashion show with the new clothes I got and Sammy was being such a freak that day and he kept calling me a babe. He stopped last year but a few time he's said it.

"Did dad go to sleep?"

"Yeah, it's been a long day. You should get some rest. He wants to start putting some of the equipment up in the basement." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay... fine. Night. Love you." He walked in and kissed the top of my head.

"Night. Don't be out too long." I looked at him.

"what are you talking about?" I hate how he knows me all to well.

"The box of clothes... going to bed before 1 in the morning, asking if your dad was in bed... I may be your uncle but I'm not blind. Just don't get into trouble... and bring your cell this time." He pulled my cell out of his pocket and gave it too me.

"Your not gunna tell dad are you?"

"As long as your safe, have your cell, and be home by 3 in the morning." He said sternly. I love how when it comes to parties Sammy is laid back about the whole thing. "Who are you going with by the way? you've been here only a day.."

"A guy I met at the park. He's goes to Salem High. Don't worry Sammy he's fine. He lives right over there." I said pointing to Peter's house.

"Okay, but if you break these rules, I have full rights to tell your dad about... this guy and the party. Got it." I put my hands up in surrender.

"Okay, I'll abide by your rules." He smiled.

"Have fun, but not to much please." I nodded and smiled. He walked out the door and I pulled my clothes out. I got changed and looked at my watch on my phone. I had only 5 minutes to get to his house. I walked to the balcony and got into the tree. I climbed down and ran to Peter's house. He was waiting for me outside and smiled when he saw me.

"You ready to go? " I asked him with a huge smile.

"Yeah." he said a little distracted. He started to walk me to the party. I could feel he was nervous for some reason. I smiled at how nervous he was. He's so tall. Taller than my dad, He has this shaggy hair, kinda reminds me of Sammy when he was younger, only Peter is much hotter... and blonder. We walked in silence for a long time.

"So where are we going?" I asked looking up at him.

"you'll see." He said then walked in silence again. I thought about where we might be going... I got nothing.

We started to hear rushing of water and a few people laughing. I looked at him and he kept walking. We walked through a few trees and then we saw this beach. It looked secluded. There were a lot of people there. A few kegs were lined up where the entrance was and the music was blaring. We didn't even hear the music till we got closer, It was intense. He gave me an empty cup and we filled them with beer. There was a few people coming towards us. They looked a little tipsy.

"Hey you made it!" Some girl said walking up to him and hugging him. She was all over him.

"Yeah we did." He smiled at her.

"we? Who's w- Oh... who's this?" She sounded like she defiantly didn't want me there.

"Rachael moore. She just moved here." He said with a smile.

"Oh... Jackie Arnolds, nice to meet you." Didn't seem very nice. I just smiled and took a huge gulp of beer. This is going to be a long night. "Peter, come dance with me!" She tried to pull him away from the group to go dance. She gave him the worst puppy dog eyes I've ever seen. I snorted a bit at the sight of her doing the puppy eyes. She looked at me with an evil eye before turning back to Peter.

"Actually, I was going to hang out with Rach tonight, Sorry." She look at him sad then turned around to leave. She bumped my shoulder and didn't say sorry, oh I'm just so sad.

"Well were going to be best friends?" I said to him when she left.

"She's nice, when you get to know her." We saw the guys over by a fire pit.

"Oh there are the guys." I said changing the subject. I really just didn't care about if she liked me or not. We walked over to say hi.

"You came?" Tyler asked surprised. But it was a happy surprise.

"Of course I did. If there's a party, I'm there." I smiled.

"You wanna dance?" He asked me out of the blue. I looked at Peter for a second.

"Maybe I'll just hang her for a bit."

"No you go have fun. I'll just watch you." Peter said with a smile.

"Your good at that." I looked at him more. His blue eyes were so gorgeous. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm not much of a dancer." I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Okay. Come on Ty, let's see if your as smooth on the dance floor as you are on the court." He got up. I put my drink down and we walked to the dance floor. 'Hot' By Avril Lavigne was playing. It was a pretty good song to dance too. We got there and we started dancing... Grinding actually. It was fun. He was pretty good at it. I could feel him kissing my neck. He was a little drunk so I'll give him that. I could feel people looking at us. I looked at them and there were a bunch of girls, They looked very jealous. I kinda liked that. When the song ended we kept dancing into the next one. We ended up staying there for 20 minutes just dancing. I needed a drink so Tyler went to go get me one. While I was waiting I saw a few girls walking towards me. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"I saw you dancing with Tyler. You guys look cute." Jackie said. I just smiled. "You know he has a girlfriend." This girl looked especially pissed.

"I'm guessing that would be you?" I asked looking right at her.

"yeah, I am."

"Then why isn't he hanging out with you. I mean I saw him over there with his buddies and yet, you weren't there."

"Paige here she not exactly talking to him at the moment." Jackie said.

"I believe I was talking to.. Paige is it? yeah, does it matter? I don't have feelings for him, he's just my friend." She crossed her arms and looked at me.

"Whatever." Paige said looking around to try to find someone.

"Nice come back where did you get that from, a cereal box?" I rolled my eyes more and then started to walk away. I saw Tyler walking back with two drinks. "your girlfriend is a bitch, so is her friend."

"What? I don't have a girlfriend." He looked at me confused.

"Paige... the girl right over there. She said you were her boyfriend."

"I was for like a week last week. She probably still thinks were going out. She's not exactly bright when it comes to things like this." I shrugged.

"Oh okay..." I smiled and took one of the drinks. I gulped it back and we walked back over to where the guys were, I sat in between Peter and Aaron.

"You looked really good out there." Peter said with a smile.

"You should have been out there with me."

"nah, I'm not into that kinda thing."

"It's cause he thinks he looks like a penguin when he dances." James said with a laugh.

"Not true! I just... I don't do the dancing." He said defensively. We all laughed. Maybe this town is a good place to stay.

When it was time for me to leave I was a bit drunk, I'll admit that. Peter had to help me walk home. I didn't mind cause I got to be near him.

"This was fun. We should do it again." I said with a smile. I kinda snuggled into his side as we walked home.

"yeah it was fun." we stumbled around walking up our street. When we got to my house I looked at the tree. There was no way in hell I was going to be able to climb it. I looked back at Peter and giggled.

"I don't think I can get in my house."

"Don't you have a key?"

"No, My dad doesn't even know I'm out." He shook his head. I stumbled around to the door. There was a big picture window looking into the family room. I saw Ryan sleeping on the couch. He looked peaceful, I didn't want to wake him but I knew I had too. I tapped on the window lightly. He didn't move. I tapped a little harder. He finally stirred a bit.

"Come on Ry..."

"What are you doing?" I looked at me confused.

"waking up my brother." He looked inside and saw my brother laying there.

"I guess it's better than waking up your dad."

"Oh yeah, he'd kill you before he'd kill me." Peter gulped. I giggled a bit more before tapping on the glass harder. He finally woke up. He looked around to see what the tapping was. He looked at the window and saw me. I waved at him and he looked at me weird. I smiled and told him to open the door. He shook his head and got up. "yes." I turned around and looked up at Peter. "I had a good time. I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow." I smiled.

"I hope so." He hugged me tight and I hugged him back. I pulled away for a second and was about to kiss him when I heard the door open. I said a quick goodbye before I walked inside.

"who was that?" Ryan whispered still trying to stay awake.

"Just a guy I met today.. I'll tell you more in the morning." I smiled before I walked into the family room. Remembering I took my clothes upstairs I just opened Ryan's box and got out a pair of his sweat pants. I took off my pants and up on his. Ryan just shook his head before he fell onto the couch and started falling asleep. I did the same soon after. All I could think of was Peter. Forgetting about Jensen, He was my Lawrence love. Time for a new guy, a new city, A new life.


	15. Love in the drug store

**Ryan POV**

Stupid sisters! Making me get up while I was having a perfectly good dream about Pamela Anderson. Her stupid drunk ass giggling in her sleep. It was 7 in the morning and I was trying to stay awake. Coffee wasn't doing anything and neither was the sugar cereal. I rolled my eyes as I put the dish into the sink. I don't care what my dad says I'm going back to sleep. As I was walking back to the couch I saw Rachael slowly get up. She had the hung over face I know oh so well. I smiled at her and laughed a bit, She was gunna be in so much trouble.

"Stop laughing so loud." She whispered. I stopped but my smile still was plastered on my face.

"Sorry." I said normally, She cringed.

"Just, don't talk." I walked back to the couch and laid down. I heard my dad come downstairs. He was all bright eyed and bushy tailed. How... unusual.

"Hey Ry." He said with a smile. I muttered a hello and slowly closed my eyes. He walked down the rest of the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Why was he so happy? I disregarded it and started to slowly drifted to sleep. A few minutes later I was woken up by my dad telling me I had to help put up equipment. Goddamn it! I sighed loudly and got up off the couch.

"Why do we have to do this... I'm to tired." Rachael whined coming into the living room and plopping herself on the other couch.

"Cause, you guys need the work out. I know you guys haven't been working out at all for weeks." My dad said matter-of-factly. We both rolled our eyes and got off the couches. "Come on it's not going to be so bad, besides I need you sharp. I found a hunt." That's why he was so happy.

"What's the hunt?" Rachael asked suddenly more awake.

"Well... I don't know for sure, it could be a lot of things. I'm gunna leave you guys to the research. Bobby gave me some of it but it's up to you."

"Jackass..." She muttered. I laughed a bit.

"I heard that." He said looking at her with the mad look.

"Good." She went down to the basement, I followed. When I got down there I finally saw it, It was huge. It had a sitting area we could just hang out in, a bar area and of course the training area. All the equipment was on the floor and just waiting for us to put it in place. We were still in our PJ's and still tired. My dad walked down and looked at us.

"Well it's not gunna put it's self up." I saw Rachael's face. She had the thinking face on. I saw her roll her eyes back into her head and think really hard. The only thing that moved was the punching bag. I looked over at my dad who had a confused look on his face. "Rachael, what the hell are you doing?"

"Well there was no way in hell I as going to lift that thing, It's heavier than I am." I snorted and walked over to the weights. I got busy getting them out of the box and put them away on the floor.

"I'm going to Ellen's for a bit with Sam. You guys keep working and I'll see you later."

"What the hell! We have to work our ass off while you go to Aunt Ellen's.. So not fair."

"Is so fair. Think of it as a punishment."

"For what?"

"rach, don't give me that, I saw the hung over look on your face, and the fact you forgot to close you doors to the balcony, AND you weren't exactly quiet outside." He gave he a knowing look and smiled a bit.

"What about me! I didn't go!" I said stopping and looked at him.

"You haven't been training at all for about a month. This is your punishment." He looked at us again and then walked back upstairs.

"Goddamn it!" Rachael said kicking the punching bag. It swung a bit at the power she used kicking it.

"Hey, you were the stupid one last night." She looked at me.

"Let's just get this shit up so I can go back to bed for another few hours." She looked at the mats and then rolled her eyes back. It was freaky, I hate how she just uses her powers now instead of actually doing work.

"Your lazy, you know that right."

"You just figured that out." She looked at me after setting the mats up. UGH! why did she get that power and all I got was the power to move stupid little things around and open doors!

"Shut up." I mumbled and put the weights down. It took me five minutes to take the weights out and she sets up everything in under two. Okay, slow down. Why am I getting Jealous about my sister, she's the one going to hell. I sighed for a second and shook my head. I just shut up and started on taking other things out of the boxes.

I was almost done taking things out of the boxes and putting them around the room. Rachael stopped using her powers and started helping out.

"So who was with you last night?" I finally asked. She smiled and looked at me.

"His name is Peter. I met him yesterday when I left. I met him and his friends. Their nice, I think you might like them." I nodded.

"And this party you went to..."

"It was fun. Not like the Lawrence ones we've had but it was good. The girls are bitchy and annoying but other than that it was pretty nice." I smiled a bit and rolled my eyes.  "When's the next one?" I asked a bit intrigued.  "Next weekend. Why? Wanna come?" She asked stopping from lifting the last of the weights from one of the boxes. "There's a lot of girls gonna be there..." She said in her stupid singy songy voice. I swear, if she ever tried out for American Idol, Simon would throw her ass out so fast, it wouldn't be funny...well to me it would be. Yeah, I've watched the show before, so what? I thought Paula Abdul was hot!  "I might. It's really not that fun to sit around in a house that still lingers of paint doing nothing. Plus, the place sometimes gives me the creeps." She laughed and nodded.

"Cool. So are you excited for school tomorrow?" She asked me. I snorted in response. "Yeah, it's not the same." She finished up and then sat on the ground.

"What's the hunt you think?"

"I'm hoping for a Werewolf or maybe a spirit."

"How about a Wendigo..."

"Too common and their kinda boring." She Shrugged then laid her back on the ground. She looked just like mom in all the photo's I saw. "Okay, let's go to work." She said getting up. She groaned in pain from her headache then got up. I kinda felt sorry for her... only kinda.

We walked upstairs and into the study Sam set up. It had his computer set up and most of the books about the supernatural was in there. Rachael stared at the computer and turned it on.

"Okay get the info out and start working..."

"Your bossy..."

"Yeah well your-" She stopped and looked at me for a second. "Tall, and really annoying."

"Excuse me. I'm annoying. Your the one that's annoying with all your whining and complaining about everything!" She looked at me for a second then looked at the computer. She looked pissed. I love doing that to her when she's hung over, aren't I a nice brother. I got the information from off the desk and sat myself on the floor. I spread the information out and looked at it. Articles and maps laid there. Nothing made sense to me. It was all over the place. What the hell was this. Sure the attacks were around the same area, but the victims don't have anything in common, This is going to be fun.

2 hours later and nothing. It was giving me a headache, I think I'm starting to go insane! Rachael stopped a half hour a go to have a nap. I started to think having a nap would be a good idea. The only thing I found out that we might be dealing with a spirit, but it still wasn't for sure. I was just sitting there looking at the papers when I felt something on my shoulder. Rachael's perfume wafted in my nose. She sat down behind me and started to give me a back massage.

"What's this for?" I didn't mind it at all but it was a little weird that she was giving me a back massage.

"you've been working non stop for 2 hours on this floor, My back would be hurting right now, and I need you sharp, cause I just talked to dad on the phone and he said if we figure this out on our own this hunt is ours... no parental supervision once so ever." I smiled. This was a first, maybe our dad is finally letting us have a little bit of freedom.

"Well that's good." I smiled and enjoyed the back massage and the good news.

"First 15 minutes is free after that, ten bucks for every 15." I laughed a bit.

"Still hustling your family out of their money?" She laughed a bit too.

"Yep, Of course. I get good money off of dad and Sammy." I shook my head. Just like Rach, she can hustle anyone out of their money, including the unhusselable like dad.

"So have you figured it out at all?" Again I shook my head.

"It doesn't make any sense. Their all girls but that's the end of the comparison." She thought for a moment.

"Moon cycle?"

"Doesn't match." There was silence.

"Where were all the bodies found?"

"Cherry Hill Cemetery." She clicked her tongue in response. This one was hard... thanks dad! I sighed and looked at the information again. "Maybe we should-"

"No! Were not going to call Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Ash, or anyone else you were thinking of! We can do this ourselves... we just need to step back from it and come back when we have a clearer mind."

"Yeah I guess but don't you think we should get some help with his... it's kinda hard."

"Wow, you like to give up early. No were not going to get help, I want to be able to do this hunt on my own... with my brother." I rolled my eyes and then threw some of the papers on the ground. I just let her give me the massage for the next few minutes before she starts charging me.

We finished working on the case for the day a few hours after the fifteen minute break and we came up with a new idea... Demon, okay well actually it's kinda a demon, kinda not. It's a Ghoul to be exact. What tipped us off was the victims and the place they were killed, The Cemetery. We checked with the people that work there and we found that all the victims husbands died and had been buried their. Ghouls don't normally attack unless they have a reason to, in this case it was their husbands turned into this thing that feeds on the victims flesh. The dudes died young, like from murder and such but I guess they don't like the rest. Anyway, the Ghouls are kinda sexually active and they like their women, not their women but women in general.

"Pigs!" Rachael said when she looked at the journal entry we found in Grandpa's journal.

"Yeah, aren't they all."

"No, well yeah okay they are but seriously, they have to kill their wives and then go after innocent women jut to you know... do the deed and create a... super ghoul I guess you could call it. That is just disgusting." I shrugged, she hit my arm hard.

"Ow what the hell was that for?"

"Look if their just demons we just have too excorsize- never mind that's not gunna work... Great how the hell do we kill the thing. If their demons we just excosize them but NOOO they have to be some Ghost/ Demon hybrid!"

"Now can we get help?" She sighed a long and loud sigh then nodded.

"Fine, just... if we lose this gig, it's totally your fault." I rolled my eyes and got up from the chair I was sitting on. I walked out of the room and headed for the kitchen. I got out a water bottle and gulped it down. I heard the door open and saw Sam come inside. He left the door open and a minute later my dad came in.

"Hey, hows Ellen?" I asked throwing the empty water bottle across the room and sinking it into the trash.

"She's good, Pissed off at Jo but what else is new right?" Sam said pulling out his cell and throwing it on the table along with his keys. I laughed a bit.

"So you set up the training room?" My dad asked not even saying hi. I nodded. "And did you find out anything on the hunt?"

"Yeah we did." He nodded.

"So the research is done right?" I shook my head. "Why not?"

"Cause we don't know how to kill it."

"well isn't that the most important part of a hunt?"

"No shit." I muttered. "We just need a bit more time." He sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, well you have all week to work on it." Great. On top of homework I got to worry about a hunt, UGH! It was only 10 in the morning but I just wanted the day to end. My dad was probably expecting us to work on the hunt all day. I stalked off to my room to see what I could start putting in. The paint smell's intenseness lessened and it actually looked really good. The mattresses were out in the hall leaning on the walls. I shrugged and started to haul it into my room. That was the easiest part, Now I have to get my desk in it. That was gunna be hard.

"Hey, you wanna come with me to the drug store?" Rachael asked poking her head into my room.

"what you out of your stash?"

"Ha, ha, very funny." She rolled her eyes, I thought it was ingenious.

"Why do you need to go?"

"I want to get something, you gunna come with me or are you gunna stay at home with dad asking you when your going to finish working on the hunt." I thought for a second.

"Okay fine, I'll come. But if your going to do anything illegal, I don't know you."

"We look the same dip shit, they'll figure out your my twin." She said then walking down the hall. I followed shortly after taking my skateboard with me. She was already at the door.

"Dad, were going out for a bit." She shouted from her spot picking up her skateboard.

"Where are you going?"

"You know, to deface buildings, smoke a joint or two and have wild random sex with 40 year old freaks on the street."

"Oh so just the usual right?" He asked coming out of the kitchen.

"Yep." She smiled.

"Okay, have fun guys." He laughed a bit.

"We'll be back in a half kay?" She asked not even waiting for a response from him and walking out the door.

"Look out for your sister, don't let her do anything too stupid will you? The last thing I need is another trip to the hospital." I laughed and nodded and walked out closing the door after me. I dropped my skateboard and skated after Rachael. She was already half way down the street.

"So really why are you going to the drug store?" I asked finally catching up with her.

"Getting hair dye.."

"Why?"

"Cause I thought I would just buy it for the hell of it." I looked at her unamused.

"I want something different. I'm hating my dirty blond hair, it's already half brunette, why not just help it along in the process." I rolled my eyes and looked at her.

"But wouldn't dad be mad... and your hair is nice."

"Was that a complement from my brother?" She asked with a sideways smile.

"okay yes I'll admit it, I like your hair."

"yeah well I think it's a little, Blah." She stuck her tongue out when she said it. I laughed. "And besides, we won't exactly look the same so you can really say you don't know me." She smiled a bit and looked down.

"But I like the fact we look the same."

"oh come on. You know your just saying that."

"there is no chance in convincing you not to do this is there?"

"Nope not a chance. Come on it's something different and.. dad told me that we should have a new and fresh start... what better way to start new than with new hair color." We made it into town and we headed for the drug store. He headed in. Rachael skating down the isles to find the hair dye. I on the other hand respected the establishment and walked down the isles. I found her looking at the brunette dye.

"light or dark." I blinked a few times. "Come on Ry, what do you think would look good."

"your asking me."

"Your right, why am I asking you." She looked around for a second and saw a guy that looked like he worked there. "Hey, umm I know this sounds strange but what do think would look good on me." He turned around and smiled. "Tyler?" Apparently she knew him.

"Hey Rach, what are you doing here... I mean, why are you looking for hair dye?"

"I've been wanting to do this for a while and what better time than to do it right before I start at a new school." He shook his head and smiled. He walked over to the shelves and picked up a box.

"This one." He handed it to her.

"I think you got the queer eye my friend." She smiled.

"My sister's a hair colorist, how could I not know.. something about it."

"So could she help me dye my hair?" He nodded.

"I'll see what I can do." I walked but behind Rachael and looked at him, She looked at me for a second.

"Oh I'm such a bitch. Ty, this is my brother Ryan. Ry this is Tyler." I nodded in his direction then turned to Rach. I could tell he liked her. He had that stupid face we guys get when we like a girl a lot.

"Maybe we should get going." She nodded.

"Do you have a pen?" She asked Tyler, ugh I hate that name.

"Yeah." He handed it to her. She grabbed his hand and wrote her cell number on it and handed it back to him.

"Call me." She smiled then walked away. I looked at him then started walking away.

"Dude, you just got a girl's number. She looked hot too." Some guy said. It took all my strength to not go back and punch him.

"Dude, shut up, she's just a friend I met yesterday." I shook my head and walked over to the cash register Rachael was at. I looked up and I saw the girl from the paint store there. my heart stopped and I smiled at her.

"$13.79" She said with a smile. I looked down at her name plate. "Jenn". I felt someone punch my chest hard. I looked over and saw Rachael look at me.

"Let's go." She didn't wait for me and she dropped her skateboard and skated out of the store. I looked at Jenn and smiled.

"Bye." I said then walked out. Rachael was no where to be found. I looked around but I didn't see her.

"Hey you want ice cream?" I jumped. Rachael was right behind me.

"How'd you-" I sighed. "Never mind. Yeah sure." She skated towards the DQ they had, I followed. How much cash does this chick have!

"What do you want. I'm thinking about a Blizzard."

"yeah same. what kind?"

"Reeses pieces." We said at the same time, We like to much of the same thing. She got in line to get the ice cream. Ice cream for breakfast what more could I ask for... Jennifer Aniston... AHEM.. did I say that out loud. I waited for Rachael to get the ice cream, while I waited I did a few tricks on my skateboard.

"Your pretty good." Some one said from behind me. I turned around and was face to face with the girl from the drug store, Jenn.

"Oh! Umm thanks." I smiled sheepishly. She smiled for a second.

"Your new I'm guessing."

"How can you tell." "I've never seen you here before, and I know a lot of people here." I nodded. I kicked a stone near my shoe.

"So you work for the drug store and the hardware store?"

"I need the cash." She shrugged. "My deck is a little... broken, I need a new one."

"So you skate?" She nodded. "You any good?" She took my skateboard and did a few tricks, It was pretty impressive. She gave my skateboard back and smiled.

"I better go."

"why?"

"I don't think your girlfriend likes me very much." She nodded behind me. I turned around and saw Rachael head back with the ice cream.

"What? She's not my girlfriend. She's my sister... twin sister." She nodded more and smiled.

"Either way, She looks a little pissed I'm here."

"Nah she just really hates chicks. I don't know what her problem is but she's just has a vendetta against them." She laughed a little.

"Her and I have at least that in common." When Rachael came behind be she gave me one of the ice cream cups and looked at Jenn.

"Hi." She said cooly.

"Hey." Jenn Said with a little smile. "I'm Jenn." "Rachael." She said frowning. I sighed.

"We should head back, dad's gunna kill us if were late."

"Yeah." She turned around and started to walk away.

"I'll see you later." She said. "What's you name by the way."

"Ryan. Ryan Wi-Moore. Ryan Moore." I said covering up the fact that I almost blew our cover. Damn it. I turned around and without another word I skated off towards my sister. I was mentally kicking myself for almost saying our last name.

"So you get her number?" She said with her mouth full of ice cream.

"No!"

"Why not? you seem really into her, despite me trying oh so hard for you not to." I rolled my eyes.

"Unlike you or dad, I like to get to know a person before I go out with them." She laughed.

"How are we ever related."

"Were twins, idiot."

"That's what I really just don't get." She sighed and skated faster towards home. I laughed a little as I followed.

When we got to the house my dad was outside cleaning his car. He looked up and smiled at us when he heard us. It's amazing how he could hear us over Ted Nugent's 'Stronghold' playing loudly.

"Hey daddy." Rachael said as she skated closer to him. He turned down the music and said hello.

"You got ice cream for yourself and Ry but not for your old man?" She shrugged.

"Here?" She took a spoonful of ice cream and gave it to him. He took the spoonful and ate it.

"Thank you." He said with his mouth still full.

"No problem." She smiled.

"So what are you guys doing today? Cause I kinda want your shit out of the hallways upstairs."

"What a nice way to put it." Rachael laughed.

"yeah yeah, were workin on it." I said walking into the house. "where's my desk by the way?" "In pieces in the garage." He said, I sighed.

"I'm not going up their till he's done." She smiled.

"Why not?" Dad and I said at the same time.

"You remember the last time he tried to build something? I almost lost my head." I remembered that. I was trying to build my bookshelf but it wasn't working and when Rachael came into my room, I snapped and nearly decapitated her. It's funnier now that I look back at it.

"Shut up." I laughed walking into the house.

"Don't spill any ice cream on the carpet!" Sam yelled from the kitchen.

"Control your OCD Sam." I said walking upstairs and into my room. I looked at my bare new room. My Bed was set up, I just needed my desk in there and the bookshelf and I'll be all good.

I fished up my ice cream and got started on building my desk. It wasn't hard, and I didn't get frustrated this time either. I just got my computer set up. I got an email. I didn't know the address so I was gunna just delete it but I saw the subject "Nice Job Winchesters." I looked at it for a second then opened it.

_Dear Winchesters,_

_I guess you figured out I was coming for you. Pulled another Hudini act again I see. Just watch your step, cause I'm gunna find you, just you wait._

_Hendrickson._

I stopped. The dude moves quick. I sighed then got up and walked downstairs where my dad was sitting on the porch outside with a beer admiring the car.

"Dad? Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure what's up?" He asked taking a nice long gulp of beer and looked at me.

"Um, I just wanted to know, what are the chances Hendrickson is gunna find out where we live?" He looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"Why?"

"I just um, wanted to know..."

"Depends on if he updated his tracking system, but I doubt it, He's kind of an old school guy." I nodded and looked down. "Why what's going on?"

"I got an email... from him."

"You what?" He looked shocked. "When?" No he sounded freaked.

"Just a few minutes ago." He blinked a few times.

"If he knows your email, he can figure out where we live." He set his beer by the porch steps and he got up. "Do you still have it?" I nodded again. "He's already probably figured out your IP number."

"I thought you said he was old school."

"That's what I thought..." He walked into the house and up the stairs I followed wondering what the hell he was gunna do. I saw him by my computer. He read it a few times. "We got to destroy it." I looked at him.

"Were gunna do what now!" I couldn't believe he was suggesting that!

"We have to. I'll get you a new one, Just- he's gunna figure out where we live and I'm never going to see you guys ever again! I can't let that happen!" I sighed. I had so much stuff on there. I can't just let him kill it, I named my damn computer for crying out loud! I was bored one day okay so sue me! He's talking about killing my computer.

"okay, fine." I said glumly. My dad sighed and unplugged my computer. He took it out and walked downstairs to get rid of it. I sat on the edge of my bed and thought about if Hendrickson really will find out where we live. If that day comes, Were all screwed.

Dean POV

He figured out my son's email. How in the hell did he do that? All these unanswered questions came into my head and just wouldn't come out. I was in the kitchen right after throwing the computer out, drinking a beer. He probably set up a trojan or whatever it is. Either way sooner or later he's gunna figure out where we are, and that scares the crap out of me. It was noon and I had been sitting in the same sport for over an hour and a half. I couldn't stop thinking about it, How could I not.

"You okay there dad?" I looked up and I saw Rachael standing next to me looking a little worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled reassuringly. She sat down next to me and stole my beer and took a sip.

"So why are you all.. Dead looking?"

"No reason. Just thinking." I shrugged.

"Okay, but don't think to hard. I don't want to have to clean the kitchen." She smiled.

"When do you ever clean." she laughed.

"Your right, I'll have to get Sammy or Ry to clean while I sit on my fat ass and watch them." I shook my head.

"Your so lazy." She smiled.

"Why thank you."

"That's an understatement. She like takes it to a new level!" Ryan said coming into the kitchen stealing the beer from Rachael's hand. So much for me relaxing.

"Shut up, I'm not that lazy." Ryan and I looked at her for a second.

"What? I'm not!" She pouted. She looked so cute like that, I just had to smile. "Stop laughing at me." She said starting to laugh a little too.

"Can't help it."

"Yeah your face is just to funny." She looked at Ryan with the death stare. He stopped laughing and blinked for a second.

"What did you just say?" He smiled sheepishly. I just watched as the two looked at each other, you know just in case Rachael decides to kick Ryan's ass.

"I said... your pretty." He smiled but Rachael didn't buy it. God, why did we get two kids!

"Nice try Jack ass!" She said lunging at him, he ran away upstairs and into him room. I head the door slam and Rachael kicking the door. I laughed and returned to my almost empty beer. I just went back to my thoughts, with Rachael's cursing slowly drifting away. My thoughts went back to the good old days when it was just me and Sam on the road. Nothing we couldn't kill, Not hormonal teenagers around to bitch and complain. It was fun, not that it isn't fun now, cause it is, It's just, we had a lot more fun when it was just the two of us, at bars, getting chicks numbers, getting hammered and laid, I miss those times. But now I have the twins, That's my life now, and I'm kinda glad about that.


	16. New looks aren't always the best

Rachael POV

I'm finally done my room, I was happy. It looked great, with my bed and desk and everything in it. I was just putting up the last of my Swimming trophies when my cell started ringing. I looked at it for a second trying to make it move, no dice. Damn, I wish I had Ryan's power. I stepped down from my chair and picked up my cell that way laying on the bed. I opened it and looked at the ID. It wasn't a number I recognized.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rachael, It's Tyler. My sister said she could dye your hair if you still really want to." I smiled. I really want the blond gone.

"Oh yeah I defiantly want it dyed."

"Great well um, she said she could do it some time after 6."

"Cool, I'll be there in.." I looked at the time, It was 5. Holy crap I've been working on my room for 5 hours straight. "I'll be there in an hour an a half."

"Okay." He actually sounded more excited than I was. It was cute. He gave me his address and I wrote it down. I was getting excited to see him. When we hung up I went back to work with a huge smile on my face. I put everything in my room and sat on my bed enjoying it. I took out my laptop and started it up. I went on Msn to check who was online. No one that I wanted to talk to.

"Hey, dinner's almost ready." My dad said coming into my room. "This room is nice." I smiled.

"Thanks, took me all bloody weekend." He laughed a little. "hey is it okay if I go out after dinner, just to a friend's house for a few hours."

"You've been here for 2 days who in the hell do you know!?" He looked confused.

"Oh this guy named Tyler, him and a few other guys are gunna watch the game and they asked me to come and watch it with them." I only half lied, I mean, the game was on and I was going to tyler but the guys weren't gunna be there... I don't think.

"I don't know, I mean you just met them and -"

"Ryan can come if you think I'll be safer." I said rolling my eyes a bit.

"I guess." He sighed after a few seconds. I smiled. "You know I'm doing this cause I just want you safe."

"What do you think will happen."

"Anything can happen." I hate how right he was. I mean they were Jocks and in my experiences they are a little horny. But they wouldn't do that.

"okay okay." He smiled and walked into my room.

"What are you doing?" He looked at the laptop.

"Seeing if any of my friends are on." He nodded and sat on the bed.

"You know about Ry's computer?" I nodded at him and sighed. I can't believe he figured out Ryan's Email. What if he figures out mine! "Maybe you should get a new one. You know to be safe." Safe, he really likes to use that word. He hugged me and then got off the bed. "Dinner's in five." He walked out and I went back to my computer. I had this account since I was 10, I don't want a new one, I like my old one. I logged off then went to the sign up website and stopped thinking about it. What sounds like Rachael Moore, not Rachael Winchester. Skateboarding, no... that's my old one. Surfing... never done that before. There's always hunting... but then that would be weird, they'd ask what kind of hunting. That would be hard to explain. Why can't I have something cool and easy like... like snowball.360!... hmm, not bad, not bad at all. I shrugged and started to sign up for a new account. It only took five minutes before it was done. I sighed and got up from my computer. Goodbye Winchester, hello Moore. I walked downstairs and sat a the table. The smell of Pasta in my nose. My dad made it, I could tell. It smells just like my super pasta but with the exception of a little to much Basil and not enough garlic. My dad had everything all ready, the table set, food on the table. YUM! We started eating.

"So are you guys excited for school tomorrow?" SAm asked taking a huge bite of pasta.

"Oh yeah Sammy, I can't wait. I'll probably stay up all night worrying about my classes. Who'd gunna be in them, if the kids will like me." I said sarcastically. My dad laughed a little but Sam, not so much. I smiled at him then looked down focusing on my eating.

"What about you Ry?"

"He's defiantly excited, getting to see that girl, what's her face.. Jean?"

"Jenn." He said staring at me.

"Whatever. I don't know why you like her anyway, I mean she looks like a real prep girl. She works at the Paint store AND the drug store. She practically runs the bloody town. I bet she's trying to pay for collage cause daddy wouldn't since he doesn't believe in high education. I bet she's set on getting like $80 mill when the dude croaks."

"You don't even know her!" Ryan said pissed at me.

"So what, I don't like her, and that's probably it. Or maybe she's a druggie and she has to pay for her addiction somehow."

"If she was a druggie then she would be working the streets. But you would know something about that right?" He said with a grin.

"am I missing something here?" My dad asked confused.

"Rachael's a prostitute!" Ryan yelled looking at me. I couldn't take it anymore. I wasn't very happy so I took a pasta noodle in my hand and threw it at him. He looked at me pissed then threw one at me.

"Guys stop!" Sam tried to intervene. I threw another few, then ryan took a handful of them and threw it at our side of the table. Sam got hit and looked really funny with his shocked face. I started to laugh a bit. "You think this is funny?" I smiled at him then he threw some at me. I was shocked. My own uncle just threw food in my face. My dad started to laugh at me.

"You think this is funny then wait till you see this!" And with that I threw some pasta sauce towards him. It hit his shirt with a huge splat. He looked at me then at his shirt.

"YOU ARE..." He took a handful of pasta and then. "A BITCH!" And he threw it at me. it was everywhere. In my hair, shirt, my favorite by the way, on the walls, floor. It looked like a blood bath!

"And you are a huge dick."

"why thank you." He said with a smile. With the last of my pasta I threw it at him, which hit Ryan in the process. Ryan looked at me then started to laugh, My dad caught on to the laughing and then so did Sam and I. It was hilarious. We spent like twenty minutes just laughing. It took us a long time to clean the kitchen but that was okay. When I was done I walked upstairs to go have a shower. I smelt like a walking pasta noodle. As I walked to my room I noticed Ryan was in his room. He was looking for a new shirt in the box marked Ry's clothes.

"Hey, you wanna come with me to Tyler's house?" He shrugged.

"Sure. There's nothing better to do." I smiled and then proceeded to my room. As I walked in I went straight to my bathroom and turned on the water. I took off my clothes and jumped into the hot shower. I was excited to go to Tyler's house. I need to put something cute on and my makeup done... wait! why was I saying this. I was just going to Tyler's house. It was only going to be Tyler and his sister nothing else. It's not like I like- Crap, I like Tyler! No no, I just, I can't like Tyler, How can I like Tyler, I just broke up with Jensen YESTERDAY! I can't just snap and like someone just like that! no, I like him as a friend. That's it... right? I focused on the water, pushing those feelings and questions aside. A few minutes later I had this strange feeling. the feeling I got just last weekend. The feeling got stronger with each passing second. I couldn't stand it anymore and I got out of there. Pulling the towel tight around me getting out of the shower. There was so much steam in the room. I walked to the mirror and whipped it with my hand.

"357 day's left." I heard someone say. I looked up and saw yellow eyes staring at me. I jumped and turned around, but there was nothing there. My heart was racing. I ran out of the bathroom so fast. I caught my breath as I walked to my closet. It was way bigger than my old one. I took out my baggy jeans that I ripped so many times skateboarding and one of my favorite shirts. It was green with an Asian looking butterfly design. I got my underwear on before I heard my door open.

"Rach I just wanted to know- oh crap, sorry!" Ryan said closing my door after seeing me. I rolled my eyes.

"It's called knocking, you should try it sometime!" I said putting my clothes on.

"I said sorry!" he said through the door. I laughed at how immature he is sometimes. I walked to the door and opened it when I was fully dressed.

"So what did you want to know?"

"I just wanted to know if there was anyone else going to be there besides you and Tyler."

"Well his sister is gunna be there, and the packers vs. Giants is on so I'm guessing the guys might be there to watch it." I said with a shrug. "Why? think your gunna be a loner?"

"No, no, not really."

"Dude, their jocks, isn't it like a universal thing for all jocks to like each other?"

"Umm no." I shrugged again.

"Either way, you'll meet them and maybe become friends with them." He nodded. "Don't worry so much."

"And I thought you were supposed to be the loner of the family."

"Hey! I'm not a loner... anymore. and you won't be either." I smiled then went back in my room to get my cell and copy his address down. I walked out taking a quick look at the bathroom. Nothing in there. I sighed then closed the door walking downstairs. I saw my dad sitting on the couch channel surfing. I walked behind him and hugged him.

"kay, were gunna go to Tyler's." I said then I kissed the top of my dad's head.

"Where does he live."

"I put the address on a blue sticky on my laptop. Not the pink or yellow one, the blue one, remember that." He nodded then went back to channel surfing.

"Have fun." I grinned then started to walk out. "rachael." I turned around. "Not too much fun please. That's the last thing I need." He said a little absent mindedly. I rolled my eyes and walked out the door. Ryan and I walked towards Tyler's house in silence.

"So I have to know, why do you hate Jenn?"

"I dunno, it's just the impression she gives to me. The I hate you, I think your below me, attitude."

"She's not like that. She's nice when you talk to her. If you do you'll see she's kind of like you."

"Yeah okay sure. Your just saying that cause you want me to like her cause you like her. Go ahead, go out with her, marry her, knock her up for all I care. As long as your happy then it doesn't matter what I think about her."

"It does. Your one of the most important people in my life and what you say effects me." I smiled a bit.

"Seriously? This is a little to.. chick flicky for me. But thanks. Same goes for you too," He smiled. We kept walking. We rounded the corner onto his street. I watched for the addresses. When we came across '1041' I stopped. It was Tyler's house. The house was huge, bigger than ours. I sighed and walked up the steps and knocked on the door. I waited for a second before Tyler answered.

"Hey, Rach, Ryan, You came, Sweet!" He smiled opening the door more for us.

"Is that okay, that Ry's here?"

"Yeah totally, He can meet the guys." I looked at him with the 'Told yeah" look and then I walked inside. The inside, my hand to god, was bigger on the inside than on the outside. There was a balcony you could see into the foyer and a huge chandler. He led us downstairs where we could hear the guys talking. When we reached the bottom we saw the biggest tv known to man.

"Guys, Rachael's here!" They all turned around and smiled.

"Hey!" They all shouted at the same time.

"hey guys. I wanted you to meet my brother Ryan. Ry, this is Peter, Aaron, and James." I said pointing to each of them. He nodded his hello and we went to the couch. Peter pulled me down to sit with him. Ryan sat next to me and the others just kind of spuraticly sat on the floor.

"So my sister isn't gunna be home for another hour cause some lady came in randomly wanting her hair colored for tonight." He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I just want it done sometime tonight."

"What are you dying your hair or something?" Peter asked.

"yeah brunette. New school, new look, new hair." I smiled a bit.

"But why, I like your hair like this."

"haven't you noticed it's like-" I took a piece and looked at it. "It's disgusting. and I want something different." He rolled his eyes a bit.

"Okay then." I shrugged, if only he knew the real reason.

We watched the game for an hour till his sister came home. She walked right downstairs and walked over to tyler.

"hey baby brother." She said hugging him from behind.

"Hey." He said a little shocked.

"Ugh, stupid Mrs. Hill wanted her stupid hair colored and streaked by 7. What does she think I am a slave!" She sighed. Tyler laughed. She looked at me. "And you must be Rachael right? Charlie. Nice to meet you." She said with a smile. "You ready to get your hair dyed?" I nodded eager to get it over with. "Sweet let's get to it then." I followed her upstairs. I had the box in my hand ready to get this thing done. She walked me to her bathroom and closed the door. "So why do you want to dye your hair. I like your color already."

"I just want something different. She nodded and then ran the water.

"Well this defiantly will be different."

It took her an hour and a half to dye my hair totally and style it, her idea, not mine. When I looked in the mirror for the first time I was shocked, I looked totally different. totally, Rachael Moore. I smiled approvingly and thanked her. She did a really good job. I walked downstairs to watch the rest of the game with the boys. When I first walked downstairs they were engrossed in the game, I would be too with a 28-16 Giants with 3 minutes left in the 4th. I silently slipped beside Ryan and started to watch the rest of the game. During the break the guys slowly got out of the game and started to talk. They looked at me and suddenly all conversation was dead.

"what?" I shrugged.

"Wow." Was all Peter could get out. I smiled.

"I hope that's a good wow."

"yeah- um, yeah it is."

"Good, glad you like it, cause I kinda can't reverse it for a few weeks." Ryan looked at me for a second. "You like it?"

"Yeah, it suites you but umm one thing.."

"What?" I asked he looked weird.

"Dad is going to flip!" yeah I did forget to mention that I was getting my hair dyed didn't I. Whoops.

"oh yeah.. he-he." I smiled sheepishly. "Oh well, once he figures out why I did it, he'll grow to like it." I sat back in the couch and watched the rest of the game when it came on. The giants one the game, GOOD! I'm defiantly not a packers fan, at all! We spent a few more hours just talking and having a good time. My phone rang at 8 at night. I picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I want you guys home in a half hour, no excuses. You've been there for hours you guys get home now, you hear me?" He said all military like. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah yeah, Be home in an hour or I'll get thrown into the closet and starved for a week. I learned my lesson from the last time." I joked but I looked serious. Tyler and Peter looked at me concerned, time to mess with their heads.

"Good. See you soon, Love you." turning from military sergeant to loving dad in 10 seconds. He hung up and so did I. I looked at Peter and Tyler and they looked worried.

"Please tell us that was a joke." Peter asked concerned and getting a little pissed.

"Why do you think I'm so skinny. It ain't a choice guys." I said still acting serious. started to head towards Ryan. Tyler pulled me back and looked at me.

"What? Look I know someone who can help you." He looked sad. I smiled then started to laugh. They looked confused.

"guys, I'm kidding. He wouldn't do that to me, or Ry, at least I don't think. If he did that I would totally kick his ass, he maybe bigger but I'm more spry and I train more." I stopped and looked at them. "I mean just in case, self defense, good thing to have." They breathed heavy sighs and looked at me.

"Your a bitch you know that, giving us heart attacks." Tyler shook his head with a little laugh.

"What can I say, I'm a good actress." I shrugged.

"Man I thought you were serious. My dad knows this guy, um- Victor Hendrickson. He could help you out." I stopped breathing for a second. Did he just say what I think he just said?

"Um I think we should go, you know. Don't want to be shoved in that closet again." They laughed but I wasn't exactly. I turned on my heals and grabbed my brother's arm.

"We got to leave."

"Why?"

"Dad called. He wants us home." He nodded. We said goodbye to everyone and walked out of the house.

"So what did you want to leave so bad, normally you hate leaving a place your having fun in."

"Yeah well I just um. I'm tired and school is tomorrow." He raised an eye brow.

"You hate school, why do you want to go to bed to get up for it?"

"Rachael Moore does not hate school, she... embraces new challenges."

"Your really weird you know that."

"Yes, yes I do." I said with a small smile. Great First yellow eyes shows up in my head and now Hendrickson is friends with my friend's dad! What's next The supernatural freaks we hunt will turn nice and start being friends with humans?

We walked into the house. No one was around, The lights were off except for upstairs. Ryan walked upstairs first and I followed close behind. My dad and uncle were in their rooms. I pushed Ryan into his room and I walked in and sat on the bed. I sighed and then looked up at Ryan who was now sitting on his desk chair looking at me.

"You okay?" He asked. NO! I'm not okay! I just dyed my hair without telling my dad, and hendrickson might have a fucking lead!

"Umm... Sure."

"Seriously, You got the 'I have an issue but let's bottle it up till I finally tell someone... when it's to late.'"

"OKay okay! Jesus!" I took a deep breath. "Tyler's dad knows Hendrickson." I whispered. Ryan looked at me for a second.

"What? Are you sure, how'd you find out!" He said to loud. I Shushed him.

"Not so loud, dad's gunna come in and then we'll have to explain a lot! Look, I was talking and dad called. I said something to him and Tyler thought I was being serious... anyway, he told me that his dad knew hendrickson and that He can get him to take dad away."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, Just that if we weren't home that he'd stuff us in the closet again. I didn't even think anyone was paying attention to what I was saying!"

"Damn it Rachael."

"What! Look, how was I supposted to know he knew Hendrickson!" God could it get any worse than this!

"Hey Ry, who's your friend?" Dad asked coming into his room. Yeah it could get worse.

"Oh um just a... um." Ryan said stumbling. I mentally smaked myself. Dean walked around towards Ryan. He looked at me for a second. His face was priceless, it would be so funny if he wasn't gunna get mad at me.

"Rachael!?" I smiled. Oh yeah I'm in trouble.

Sam POV 10 minutes before.

I was in the study just finished reading what the twins did on the hunt. Pretty impressive on how they figured it out. I would have thought it was a spirit, They're good. I put the file back on the desk where I found it and then walked upstairs to my room where I had a book waiting for me... Any book, didn't have to be one specific one. i closed my door and walked to my bed. There were clothes, books, papers and everything else on the floor and the bed. I decided to screw reading and just clean. I turned on the radio, Ted Nugent's 'Stronghold' Played. I shrugged as I put the books away. I never realized that I had these many books. Maybe Rachael would want some.. If she has room, the girl has as many books as I do. I heard the door open from downstairs. The twins were home and coming up the stairs wispering. Something was up, and I was going to find out. I heard the door open to Ry's room but the door didn't close. I waited for a few minutes putting the rest of the books I had in my arms away then I walked out, slowly making my way downstairs, casually looking into Ryan's room. I saw Ryan was sitting on his chair and there was a girl with brown hair looking at him talking in a hushed tone. I tried to hear what they were saying as I walked by, but I couldn't hear anything. I walked down to the kitchen and I got a bottle of water and walked back upstairs thinking. As I walked towards my room I slammed into my brother. I wasn't even paying attention, I was still thinking about who was in his room.

"Watch out dude." He said.

"Sorry."

"You okay?" He looked at me concerned.

"Yeah, oh yeah... just thinking."

"About... the girl in the grocery store?"

"No. Ry has a girl in his room."

"What? That's my boy. Is she hot?"

"I don't know I just saw the back of her."

"Was her back hot?"

"DUDE! she's like 16!" He shrugged. I shook my head and waved him off as I walked back to my room. Dean's such a freak.

Dean POV 5 minutes before.

There's nothing on TV. How could there be nothing on TV, We have 800 bloody channels and there's nothing on! I think it's telling me I should start being like Sam and pick up a book... Nah. I sat on my bed and staring at the celing. This is more boring than reading. I groaned in frustataion then got up to go get a beer and maybe they'll be something on. I walked out into the hallway as I got closer I walked into Sam.

"Watch out dude." I said.

"Sorry."

"You okay?" I looked at him confused, he was thinking, he had that look on.

"Yeah, oh yeah... just thinking."

"About... the girl in the grocery store?"

"No. Ry has a girl in his room."

"What? That's my boy. Is she hot?" Ry needs a girl in his life.

"I don't know I just saw the back of her."

"Was her back hot?"

"DUDE! she's like 16!" I shrugged, She wasn't for me, she was for Ryan. Sam walked away into his room. I had to know who was in the room with Ryan. I casually walked into the room.

"Hey Ry, who's your friend?" I asked.

"Oh um just a... um." Ryan said stumbling, He seemed nervous too. I walked around towards Ryan.I looked at the girl that was on the bed. My heart stopped. Rachael was sitting there, with her hair... it was brown! What the hell!

"Rachael!?" I yelled. She smiled at me but I wasn't.

"Hey dad."

"Don't hay dad me. What's with the hair!" She shrugged.

"I needed a new look to go with a new name."

"Rachael Michelle Winchester!"

"MOORE, dad, it's Moore. You know it's funny, your the one that changed our names but you can never remember to call me that."

"Were at home, where no one is around so I can call you what ever I bloody well want to!"

"Dad, I only did this because I wanted to change my looks, and besides, with Hendrickson on our ass, A little eternal overhaul would be good." I sighed. She had a point. I didn't like it, her hair that is. She looked different, I couldn't see Sarah anymore. It hurt not really seeing her. I mean I could see Sarah in her face and eyes but her hair changed her looks, she reminded me more of Bella, ooh I hate that girl, Bella, not Rachael.

"Maybe you guys should just... go to bed, You got school tomorrow." She nodded and got up.

"Night dad." She kissed my cheek and walked out of the room.

"Night." I said then walked out after her. Then went downstairs to get something to drink.

I sat watchign TV for 3 hours. It I just finished watching a old episode of Law and order. It's a good show, old or new. I walked upstairs and went into my room. It was dark, the lights were all off and I was tired. I took off my shirt and pants and was just in my boxers. I slipped into the bed when I felt someone beside me. I looked over quickly to see who it was. It was Rachael. She looked up at me with puffy eyes.

"I don't see her anymore." I looked at her for a second then put my arm around her.

"Don't see who?"

"Mom. I don't see her anymore." She moved closer to me and I hugged her tight. "I used to see her. I mean like everyday in the mirror. I don't look like her anymore." I didn't say anything, It was true. It looked like it hurt her more than it did me.

"It's okay..."

"No it's not. I don't look like her, I don't feel like I'm close to her at all anymore. I shouldn't have dyed my hair." I could only laugh a little, now she realizes that. "Why are you laughing, shouldn't you be like sad about this too!"

"It's just funny how, now you realize that you shouldn't have dyed your hair. Look you don't have to look just like her to be close to her. Just thinking about her is good enough okay." She nodded. I hugged her closer as we fell into silence. I looked down at her and I saw that she was asleep. I smiled a little and then started to fall asleep too.

_It was early in the morning. I was downstairs drinking my coffee, reading a few obit's when I heard footsteps coming into the room._

_"Mornin' daddy." 3 year old Rachael said as she sat on the chair next to me._

_"Mornin' hun. You want anything for breakfast?"_

_"Pancakes!" I laughed a little._

_"Okay. Where's your brother?"_

_"Still asleep. I don't know how he can sleep that much."_

_"He was up late last night from a nightmare."_

_"Oh, okay." I got up and started to woke on the pancakes._

_"Is mommy up?"_

_"What?" I looked at her. _

_"Yeah I'm up baby." Sarah said coming into the kitchen. I looked at her confused. She looked the same as when I last saw her. She walked over to me and kissed me, just like I remembered it._

_"Eww, can you wait till I leave the room!" She said discusted then ran out of the room. Sarah laughed that amazing laugh then kissed me again. I never wanted it to end._

"And I can't fight this feeling anymore. I've forgotten what I started fighting for. It's time to bring this ship into the shore, and throw away the oars forever..." The radio turned on. I turned around and looked at it. 6:30 in the morning. Ugh! I felt Rachael shift around then I heard a thud.

"Ow, god dammit." She said as she slowly got up. She scratched her head and walked out of the room. I watched her and laughed a little. She's as graceful as an elephant.


	17. The new kids in school

Ryan POV

Ugh! I hate mornings. I'm not a morning person at all. I need about 3 cups of coffee before I can finally be awake. I was just starting my first cup when I heard Sam come downstairs. Now he was a morning person, I don't know how but he defiantly was.

"Morning!" He said walking into the kitchen. I just poured my cup and was about to drink it. I moaned in response.

"Now say, I can't believe I ate the whole thing." I moaned again then walked into the family room to watch some tv. Thank god for satellite tv. We got canadian channels, which is good cause MTV canada is pretty nice. The hosts on MTV live are actually really funny. I heard Rachael come down the stairs with a thud then walked to the kitchen. I laughed then returned to the tv. We only had 10 minutes before we had to leave. I quickly downed the rest of my coffee and got up to get my stuff ready. I threw my backpack by the door where my skateboard was and got my shoes on. I could hear Rachael run around trying to get her stuff together, it was everywhere. I heard her skating down the hallway towards me.

"Ready!" She said, loudly I might add. I held the door open for her so she didn't have to stop then I walked out too.

"Bye dad!" I yelled to him then closed the door. Rachael did an ollie as she got off the porch and down to the street. I did the same to try to keep up with her. When I was close to her I could hear her music coming from her headphones. I'm amazed that she's not deaf by now.

"So what should we do with the whole... Hendrickson thing?" She said taking her headphones off. I shrugged.

"Tell dad, I mean that's the most logical thing to do."

"Yeah tell dad today, never going to be able to talk or see Tyler tomorrow."

"Would you rather get taken away from dad again!"

"No... I guess not."

"Do you want me to tell him. Seems like your always the barer of bad news."

"Not always, remember when I told him I passed history with a 64 when the whole year I was failing with a 30. That was good news." I laughed a little.

"Wow, one experience your whole life."

"No, when I told him I landed the impossible and an inward heel flip in the same day."

"If I remember correctly right after you told him that we had to tell him you broke your wrist while trying to land those tricks." She fell silent.

"Shut up!" I smiled at that. We got to the school a few minutes later. Salem High School, Witches. That's the mascot. Wow, one of the things we hunt is our mascot. I sighed and walked into the school with Rachael by my side. We walked into the office and waited.

"Yeah?"

"Were.. um new." I said looking at the secretary. She was actually really scary.

"Name?"

"Moore... Ryan and Rachael Moore." She sighed and got out our schedules and whatever you get when your new. She gave the schedules to us and waved us off. What a bitch.

"So what do you have?" Rachael asked looking at her timetable.

"Um.. Math, English, Auto and Drama, You?"

"Spare, Gym... Wait, I'm in a guys class! What the hell!" I laughed. She's gonna have a great time there.

"What else you got?"

"Film and Drama. Sweet we got a class together." She smiled.

"How come you always have a good timetable?"

"I pick my courses carefully, aka I don't choose math."

"I'm good at it so sue me. It's English that's gunna kill me." I looked at the sheet. "Dammit they put me in a university level course. What the hell!" Rachael laughed. "Shut up it's not funny!"

"Yeah it is... Good luck dude, oh and when you fail... I'll come to your grave every chance I get." She smiled.

"Dad's not gunna kill me."

"Yeah he will. Remember when I failed Geography... and math!"

"yeah but that's cause you never asked for help."

"Excusez-moi? I asked you for help so many times and what did you say? 'get lost lost cause.'"

"I did not say that!" She looked at me. Okay so maybe I did say it... and when ever I asked for help she would... crap. I'm a horrible brother.

"Okay I'm sorry!" She looked at me then turned around and started to walk away.

"Whatever, your on your own from now dude!" She yelled walking down towards Tyler and and the others.

"Great. Now what? Where the hell are all of these classes?" I asked to myself.

"You need help?" Someone asked from behind me. I turned around quickly and saw the girl from yesterday, Jenn, staring at me.

"Umm yeah. I am totally lost here."

"Yeah it's kinda confusing. What do you have?" I gave her my time table and she looked at it for a second. "Follow me." She started to heard towards the stairs and walked up them. I quickly followed holding my skateboard running up the stairs to catch her. She stopped on the 3rd floor and started to turn down a hallway. She stopped at room 312 and smiled at me.

"First class, same as me. Your locker is actually right there." She pointed to a few lockers.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"No problem. Sucks being new. I had that problem a year ago." The bell rung and a furry of kids started to flood the halls to get to their classes. "I'll see you in there." She smiled again then walked into the class. I walked to my locker to put my skateboard inside. I tried the lock and just like in the movie... it didn't work. I sighed out loud and tried it again. It took me 4 tries to actually get it open and by that time the second bell had rung and I was late for class. damn. I walked to my class and took a seat near the back next to Jenn.

"I see our new student has finally decided to join us. Mr... Moore." It was freaky 20 heads just turned around and looked at me at the same time. I felt very nervous all of a sudden, I hate when people look at me. "Alright everyone were gonna practice some more on factoring then have a test. I hope you all studied cause this one is going to be hell." Everyone groaned except for me. Factoring was actually pretty easy for me. The teacher, Mrs. Roberts turned around and wrote 15 questions on the board. We all copied them down and started on the questions. It only took me 10 minutes to do all of it. I sat back and watched as a lot of people were still working at the questions. I looked over and I saw Jenn looking at me.

"You done too?" She asked quietly. I nodded and looked down at my paper.

"So what do you have next?"

" Oh um English."

"University level?"

"Yeah why?"

"So do I. For some reason I got put in that class. I really can't do English at all." She laughed a little.

"You can do English, you just need to get into it more. You read right?" yeah everything from how to kill a Demon... When I was 5 to Excosism's from different cultures and how to preform them properly.

"umm, yeah sure, I read sometimes."

"Well then you can do English, well somewhat. I can help you when if you want me too."

"Yeah that would be great." I smiled.

"Is there something more interesting then math?" Mrs. Roberts asked us.

"Yeah there is actually but carry on we can finish after the test." Jenn said to her. Mrs. Roberts cleared her throat and started to pass out the tests.

I finished my test in only 15 minutes. It was one of the most easiest tests I've done. I sat back in my chair looking outside. The sun was gleaming into the room, some clouds in the sky. It was a nice day, to bad we had to be inside learning stuff you'll never need to know ever. 10 minutes later she collected the tests. It was a boring start to the day. I hope this doesn't reflect the rest of the day. The bell rung for next class and everyone got up and rushed out of there. Apparently this is not a class you want to chat in for a few seconds. Jenn walked with me down to the English class. I sighed as I walked in and sat down next to her. As the rest of the class sat in their seats the teacher looked at me with a smile. When the second bell rung she spoke.

"We have a new student. Ryan Moore. Welcome to University English." Did she have to remind me.

Rachael POV

Second period, boys gym. How did I get stuck in boys gym! Oh well, I hate being in a girls gym class anyway, they're all so prissy and can't take a few body checks. I skated down to the gym hallway and looked for the right gym, yeah they have 3 gyms! The most we had was one huge one. I got down the end of the hall and looked at the door. Gym C was above the doorway. I skated into another small hallway and into the gym. The class was already there. They looked at me confused.

"Grade 9 girls gym is in Gym A." The teacher said. Do I look like a Ninner to you?! I skated towards him rolling my eyes.

"I'm not a ninner." I took out the schedule and handed it to him.

"So your the newbie they were talking about."

"What a nice way to put it?"

"Guys, this is Rachael Moore, she'll be in this class for the rest of the semester."

"But she's a chick!" Some idiot said in the back.

"Am I?" I looked down at my boobs. "Wow and I thought these were just a genetic defect." I pointed at them. The guys laughed a little except for the guy that said the comment.

"Okay okay, Rachael, go get ready."

"What do you want me to do gym in my bra and underwear?"

"Yeah!" I heard a few guys said. I just scoffed and kept looking at the teacher.

"No, there are uniforms in the boys gym office. Mr. Williams is in there just ask for the uniform."

"And where am I supposed to change?"

"In here." another guy said. I was getting fed up with the comments.

"Fine." I said with a smile then walked out of the gym taking my skateboard with me.

"No Rachael!" But it was too late, they pissed me off. I walked to the office and knocked. "Hey umm I'm looking here to get gym clothes." The guy that was there was kinda hot and he was way too young to be a gym teacher.

"Uh yeah, their in there." He said pointing to the closet. I nodded and headed to the closet.

"So your what? A student teacher or something?"

"Yeah how could you tell?"

"You look way to young to be an actual teacher." I looked up at him and smiled then returned to finding clothes that doesn't look like crap.

"Your the new kid the office was telling Mr. Jay about."

"I guess." I shrugged.

"Saying you have anger issues against girls or something. What's that all about?"

"I grew up with 3 guys around me teaching me to never take shit from anyone. Girls just happen to piss me off a lot."

"They say your very aggressive too."

"So I kick girls asses, their never gunna learn to shut up when your just tossing around words." He laughed. He had a nice smile. Wow it seems after breaking up with Jensen, I've turned into a slut. Oh well I'm making up from 3 years of no flirting. I finally found clothes that looked decent.

"So I guess I'll see you out there." I nodded and skated out towards the gym.

"Rachael the girls change room is open, or you could use the guy's change room." I got off my skateboard and looked at him.

"Now why would I want to do that when I can change here." I smiled. All the guys looked at me skeptically.

"Seriously Rachael."

"Seriously what?" I dropped my backpack and looked at them.

"She's so not gonna do it." one guy whisper to another while looking at me. They really don't know me at all. I set the gym clothes down and started to change right in front of them. It wasn't bad, I had a tank top under my T-shirt and boxers of sponge-bob on. They actually thought I wouldn't change in front of them, Are they kidding! Next time they shouldn't bait me.

I finished changing and I put my stuff in the change room. Mr. Jay didn't look to impressed but hey, they gotta know the real Rachael sooner or later.

"Okay, thank you Rachael for that entertainment. Now, Today were gunna play football. Everyone get the equipment and I'll meet you on the field. I sighed and got up along with the rest of the guys. Some guys were looking at me while I was walking. I jut rolled my eyes and walked outside. It was really warm today, thank god, so it was a good day to play outside. When we were all on the field we took the football out to warm up.

"Guys get into partners and work on your passing, especially the football team, We really need a win this year." I sighed looking around. This guy looked at me then smiled.

"You wanna be my partner?"

"Sure." I shrugged and walked to the other end of the field. I had the ball so I was just tossing it in the air for a bit. I looked at the guy and smiled, this was gunna be fun. I did a perfect toss towards him. He caught it and threw it back gently. I threw it back perfect again but much harder than before. He fumbled it then he dropped it. I laughed a little.

"Where did you say you came from?" He asked picking the football up.

"Kansas." I smiled and he smiled back. He tossed it back just as hard to me but I actually caught the ball. We did this a couple of times till the teacher told us to come back. When we were al sitting on the grass he started to teach us some of the rules. Growing up with 3 guys around me, it's like second nature.

"Is it tackle?" Some guy asked.

"No not this time guys."

"Why not?" I asked intrigued.

"Cause he doesn't want you to get hurt." Another said.

"Is that true?"

"Well, I mean your new and-"

"and I'm a girl so you think I'm gonna get hurt if it's tackle. I've been in much more pain than getting pummeled by guys that look like they weight less then me."

"That's not the case, I just don't want this to get out of hand."

"Who wants to play tackle?" I asked the class. All the hands raised including mine. "It's unanimous Mr. Jay." He sighed and nodded.

"I guess were playing tackle." I smiled as I got up with the rest of the group.

The game was amazing. The guys were being nice not tackling me but that's not how I play. I nearly gave a guy a concussion tackling him. Our team won 27-13. As we were walking back to the gym a few guys walked up to me and started talking.

"You are insane. I've never met a girl that could kick ass on the field like that!" one really tall guy said too me. I smiled at him.

"yeah well it's in the genes I guess."

"I'm Blake."

"Rachael." He kinda reminded me of Sammy but only shorter and blonder and much hotter!

"yeah I mean the way you just tackled Matt, no mercy, it was funny." Another guy who was much taller then Blake said. He walked on the other side of me. My 5' 7" ass was just at his shoulders.

"What do these people feed you?" I asked looking up at the guy.

"What?"

"Never mind. So what's your name Jolly Green giant?"

"Tom Wesley." He said with a smile.

"Hi."

"Hi." He laughed a little. We got to the change room and I got my stuff.

"Aren't you gonna change in here?" Some guy said as he walked into the change room.

"Yeah you wish. Sorry, that was all your gunna see of this body."

"Really, cause I was hoping for a little more skin." He said walking closer to me.

"Sorry dude, I suck at anatomy." I shrugged walking away. "Maybe you should look at a few skin mag's now they can show you some things or two about what you want." I smiled at him then walked out.

"Dude you got told by the new chick." I heard Tom say. I just laughed walking to the washroom to change. I was all muddy and gross but I didn't care cause the second that bell rung for lunch I'd be going home to take a shower and eating some real food. I got changed as fast as I could and walked out. I was stopped by Mr. Williams calling my name. I sighed turning on my heels.

"Yeah?"

"Umm I know tis is really weird but a few guys were talking about how good you are at football. Our team, we kinda suck and I was wondering if you wanted to teach them how to really throw a football." I looked at him for a second.

"Wouldn't the guys feel you know a little less manly being taught by a girl." He laughed.

"Maybe, but we need a win this year. You don't have to do this but I just wanted to ask."

"Why are you asking me anyway? I mean you are a student teacher.."

"And assistant coach on the football team." I nodded.

"I'll think about it." Then I turned around and walked away. Yeah right like I would want to help a bunch of testosterone raged boys to play a sport they should already be good at. I mean the size of the guys here, even the nerds look like freakin' body builders. I skated down the hallway to the front of the school to wait for the - The bell just rung. There was a flood of kids just running everywhere trying to get to the lunch room or for a smoke or just to get to the grocery store up the road. I waited for Ryan to get his ass out of class when I saw Tyler, peter and James coming towards me.

"Hey! How was your morning?"

"It was great. First period I slept, second I changed in front of 30 guys then tackled them to a pulp. I say it was a pretty successful morning." I said waving it off. The guys looked at me.

"You did what?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, well no one baits Rachael Win- Moore." The guys looked at me confused a little. I smiled with a gulp. I was so glad Ryan was walking down the stairs so I didn't have to talk again. "Hey Ry!"

"Hey. How was your morning."

"Apparently it was amazing." Tyler said a little Jealous, it was cute.

"What is he talking about?" Ryan asked looking at me.

"Never mind. I just need to go home and take a shower, I'll see you guys after lunch." I walked outside and sighed. I actually don't want to go to my last two classes. When I got outside I started to skate away, Ryan close by my side. "So how was your day?"

"Good, Jenn's helping me with English now." I looked at him. Ow, I thought I was helping him. I like helping him with English, we always have fun with it, but now... with Jenn here to help him, when are we ever gonna hang out. I mustered up a smile even though I just wanted to kick someone's ass. When we got home I just went right into the shower. It felt so good to get all the mud off of me. When I was done I got out, got my clothes on and ran right downstairs to eat something. Sam was sitting on the counter eating a sandwich. Ryan was god knows where and I could see my dad outside with a paper in his hand.

"Hey Sam. What's going on?"

"Nothing really."

"Don't you guys have jobs yet?"

"Your dad does. He got it before he came. He starts tomorrow. I on the other hand..."

"You didn't get another job?"

"Yeah, I'm still waiting on conformation form the board." I nodded then walked to the fridge and looked around. There was nothing. 2 bottles of water, a cold slim jim and a cheese slice.

"So are you guys ever going shopping?"

"Yeah, when your dad gets off his ass." I walked up too him and stole his sandwich.

"Hey, You know I was eating that."

"yeah well I am a growing girl and I do need food. Which we clearly we do not have."

"Blame it on your dad."

"Why? You were the one that went shopping."

"Yeah but we were supposed to go shopping before you guys came home but god forbid he wakes up before 10 or even coherent before 12." I laughed.

"Oh well you'll know better for later." I walked outside where dad was. He was sitting on the chair outside reading some Obits.

'Hey dad."

"Hey sweetie. How was your morning?"

"it was alright. Not really interesting." He nodded. "Anything coming up?"

"Nah not today, But who knows. What about your hunt?"

"Were ready."

"Good. Are you excited for your first hunt alone."

"Yeah I am. Thanks for letting us do this alone."

"I think you guys are ready, regardless of your training... or lack of training."

"Yeah yeah. I got you, we need more training." He grabbed my hand and pulled me onto his lap.

"Really.. really you got it?" He said while tickling me. I was laughing so hard. I hate when he does that but also love it. It seems like were just a normal family. I dropped the rest of the sandwich on the ground trying to get away from the wrath of my dad. He finally stopped and we slowly stopped laughing. I sat on his lap for a bit, feeling like a little kid again when I used to just sit on his lap, not saying anything but saying everything at the same time. We were there for a long time before we herd the door open.

"Rach, school starts in like 5 minutes are you coming?" I turned around and looked at Ryan and nodded.

"Yeah." I turned back to dad. "I'll see you later." I kissed his cheek and got off his lap. I walked into the house and followed my brother as we picked up our stuff, say a quick goodbye to our uncle and ran out of the house. Good morning, hope the after noon is just the same.

Ryan POV

We got to the school in 2 minutes. The first bell already rung and we were gunna be late for class. I said goodbye too Rach and ran to auto. The Teacher was already talking and I was extremely late. Stupid 3rd floor locker.

"Hello? You lost or something?" The teacher said, a teacher, actually said that to me.

"Umm no, I'm new, Ryan Moore." He looked at me confused for a second then nodded.

"Right, Ryan. Uh Welcome, Pick a spot and sit." I walked in and sat near the door. I sat back and just listened to the teacher talk about pistons and whatever else they were talking about. I already knew most of the stuff, thank you dad. It was mostly about taking notes and starting to watch a movie. It was really boring, at least last class won't be, hopefully.

I heard the bell ring for next class. I gathered my stuff and walked out. What a boring class. I thought it would be easy and at least fun, but I guess not today. I walked across the hall to room 136 and I opened the door. The teacher was in there and also a few kids there. I waited for Rachael to show. Finally after a few minutes Rachael showed and she brought what looked like coffee.

"You did not skip." I asked her taking a coffee that she handed too me.

"No, my teacher brought them from starbucks at lunch. We were watching 'The Jacket' so whenever we watch films he brings in something to eat and drink. I stole one for you."

"Bless you." I smiled and drank some of it.

"Your welcome." She smiled back. The bell rung and the rest of the kids came in and we all sat in a circle.

"So how was everyones weekend?"

"Good." everyone said.

"Good. OKay today, were starting your new assignment. I want you in groups of 5 and write a 20 page script. Memorize it. You got 2 weeks to do this so, get too it. Oh and I'd like to welcome Rachael and Ryan Moore." Everyone said their hello's and then got up. It seemed like everyone had their own groups already picked out. That left me and Rach. We looked at each other and sighed. We were about to go talk to the teacher when someone called our names. We looked around and saw Tyler and peter walking towards us.

"Hey, I didn't know you guys were into drama." Rachael said with a smile.

"We love drama. It's just another class where we can kick back and have some fun."

"So you guys need 2 more people in your group?"

"Yeah we really do. Thank god you are here, or we'd have to be in a group with them." He said pointing to these kids that looked really freaky. One in particular was staring at Rachael. She looked at him for a long time.

"Okay 2 weeks. we should start getting on it." Tyler said. I nodded and started to walk with them. Rachael wasn't following so I walked back.

"Hey, you okay?" she didn't answer. "Hey, Rach, Earth to Rach. KIDDO!" I yelled. She looked at me finally after I said that.

"What?" She looked confused.

"You okay. You were just out into space for-"

"Look at that guy right there." She said pointing to the group of guys that looked really weird.

"What about him?"

"He just- I don't know, there's something not right about him."

"What do you mean?"

"He doesn't feel right. I mean he- look how he's staring at me."

"Maybe he likes you. Or maybe he found out about your striping in gym class and now he's trying to picture you naked." She hit me hard in the stomach. "Ow."

"No, I'm not talking about that! And how did you find out about the whole... gym thing."

"Everyone in Auto was talking about it. Apparently you got a lot of guys a little more into it than you thought." She looked at me disgusted. I couldn't help but laugh.

"No that's not what I'm talking about. Look. It's just- you got to believe me when I say that guy doesn't feel right."

"Okay okay. If you feel like there is something about that guy then by all means investigate, but please do do anything else that makes you look like a slut, or draw more attention to yourself." She nodded.

"Fine fine I won't kill him off-"

"What you guys doing will you come on. We only got 2 weeks." Tyler yelled across the room. We looked at him at the same time then walked over to him.

"can you make it till the end of the day." She nodded once more then we got to the group. It was Tyler, Peter and this other guy that looked really tall.

"Hey Tom, I didn't know you were in here too." Rachael said with a smile.

"Yeah I actually just got here. Stupid councilor talks to much." She laughed a little.

"Tom this is my brother, Ryan. Ry this is Tom." I nodded to him and he said hi.

"So ready to get this show on the road here." Peter said as he got out paper and started to jot down notes.

By the end of the class we had an idea and the first 2 pages of the script. We were all laughing and talking about random stuff. The guys aren't that bad guys actually. Rachael seems to like them which is good, a little less fights I have to break up. Rachael kept looking over at the guy that was still staring at her. When we were walking out The guy came up and talked to Rachael. I stayed near her if she needed help. I tried to hear what they were saying but all I could here was: "Hell", "Ours" and "it's only a matter of time." I looked over at Rachael to see her expression but her face was totally blank. She walked over to me and smiled.

"Ready to go?"

"Woah woah woah, What did the guy say?" I asked grabbing her wrist and pulling her back.

"Don't worry about it." She smiled with the 'I'll tell you later' and used her 'we got a hunt.' eyes.

"Okay." I said sighing and letting go of her wrist. We walked up to my locker, I grabbed my homework and skated down the hallway and stairs and out the door. Who knew we'd find a hunt on the first day of school.


	18. Nighttime surprises

Ryan POV

"Okay were at home. What was that all about?" I asked impatiently.

"Well I had a nice chat with Malcolm, very nice guy, Anyway, he said what I already know, plus something I didn't"

"I'm riveted." I said monotone.

"Shut up, do you want to know or not?" I shut up after that one.

"Hey said there's a hunt at school. All he told me was to look into the past and it's all there." She shrugged. That's all she got? Weak.

"And this guy Malcolm, he's..."

"He's a demon, if that's what your wondering." She said like it was nothing.

"And you didn't waste him!" I yelled. She put her hands up defensively. I set my backpack on the floor beside me and started towards the kitchen.

"Look I know it's weird but I just don't think we should waste him yet. I mean he did tell us about the hunt."

"Rachael one of out family rules, Shoot first, ask questions later." She shrugged again. "STOP SHRUGGING!" Rachael walked towards the fridge and stopped.

"Dad's gone with Sam to the store. Ellen called, and were going to her house for dinner." She read from the note on the fridge door.

"Sounds... great." It was always boring at her house. Bobby is probably going to be thee along with Jo and her bratty kids, Jamie and Kyle. Jamie who's 15 has the hugest crush on me and Kyle who's 12 tries to act like he's our age. It's kinda funny but also kinda annoying.

"Oh yeah, great." Rachael rolled her eyes and opened the fridge. She took out two water bottles and chucked one at me. She then proceeded up to her room and closed the door. Now what? Homework... nah I don't need to do that now. I should research the hunt... who knows the demon might be right, or it could be fucking with us. Either way, it's something to do. I walked into the study and turned on Sam's computer since I currently don't have mine. Stupid Hendrickson, stupid dad.

I spent the next hour and a half working on what it could be. I used, Google, yahoo, Lexis Nexis and any other search engine around and I came up with something. Wow the damn demon was right.

_" January 24, 2008 Salem- Teachers, staff and students were all shocked to hear about the death of cheerleader Alex Morgan. She was found at 6 am last morning in the south gym of Salem High School. Corners report says she had a bullet wound in the rib cage. Locals believe they say 2 caucasian males with her going into the school at 1 am. The males look to be the ages of around 20 to 30 years old. Police are out looking for the suspects. The suspects have no identifying marks. They are about 6 feet tall. One slightly taller than the other. One has slightly darker hair. Police say they are highly dangerous driving a 67' chevy Impala.-"_

I stopped reading after that. They were talking about our family. They were talking about my freaking dad and uncle. I printed out the article and walked upstairs to Rachael's room. I knocked on the door and walked in. I could hear music playing from her computer on her lap. She looked up at me.

"yeah?"

"I found something." I gave her the article and she studied it.

"Your kidding me right?" I shook my head. "No this can't be them..."

"A 67' chevy Impala! It's them Rach!"

"Well I know they didn't kill her!" I sighed. She's right they would have had a motive.

"Guys were home!" I could hear our dad yell from downstairs. "We got food so come and help!" Rachael and I sighed.

"Look, it's just a spirit, find out why it's haunting, then salt and burn. It's that easy." I nodded as I walked to the door.

"okay, okay, We'll check it out tonight okay?"

"Wait, did you just say we sneak into the school and hunt?" SHe walked up too me and felt my forehead. "You seem okay, did you hit your head on something?"

"What? No, look, I just want to find out if this is actually a hunt or this stupid demon is wrong. He might just be trying to lure you into the school and kill you off himself."

"Aww your such a nice brother."

"You have no idea kiddo." I said then walked out. She followed me downstairs.

"Don't call me kiddo."

"Okay, kiddo."

"Stop it!" I laughed a little. We walked outside and got the last of the bags from the car and brought them in. We walked to the kitchen and looked at the bags. Rachael dove into them and pulled out cup cakes.

"Oh thank god!" She said hugging them.

"Your such a heffer!" I said with a little laugh.

"They got you your stupid fruit loops." I grabbed them from her and smiled. I opened them up and ate some.

"And you call me a heffer."

"Yes." My mouth full with fruit loops. She rolled here eyes at me and got up to help put the food away.

"How are you guys not 500 pounds?"

"Cause were just that good." dad and Sam rolled their eyes. "When are we going to Ellen's?"

"As soon as the food is put away." I sighed and kept working.

"How long are we gunna stay there?" I asked, putting the cereal away.

"Were there for dinner nothing more. I know you guys don't want to be there but we need to be there to get more information about a hunt. And we haven't seen them in a while so just suck it up." My dad said looking at me.

"Okay, fine, I was just asking anyway." I could hear Rachael laugh a little. I used my powers and threw a spoon at her head. She looked at me pissed then picked it up and threw it at my head.

"Ow! what was that for!"

"You threw it at my head, I was just paying you back." She said then stuck her tongue out at me.

"Why do you think it was me, it could have been Sammy." Sam looked at me.

"No it wasn't!" Sam said looking at Rachael and I.

"Yes cause Sam would randomly throw a spoon at my head." I shrugged then walked towards the stairs.

"Go get ready, and don't wear anything that could piss Ellen off!"

"Okay so don't wear any "grateful dead, metalica, AC/DC, HIM, or anything related to sex, drugs, and rock... that's all I got."

"What about that abercrombie and Fitch shirt!" Rachael yelled from the kitchen.

"I don't have a shirt like that!"

"Yeah you do, it's hidden under all your clothes, I found it when I was looking for clothes."

"Why were you looking for clothes?" My dad asked Rachael looking confused. I bet she was mentally smacking herself for that one.

"I was looking for a shirt to wear today."

'You have a million shirts."

"Not MY Steppenwolf shirt!"

"The Ac/DC shirt is fine." Dad said rolling his eyes and going back to the kitchen. I walked upstairs and into my room. I walked to my dresser and got out an AC/DC shirt. I took off my Styx shirt and walked to my window to open it. There was a few kids playing outside and a few others just hanging around. I saw one girl walking towards a house. I looked closer and saw that it was Jenn. She got out a key and unlocked the door. She walked in and closed it. I smiled a bit then kept looking at the house. Jenn looks really good today, Her hair was just right and her face was... I don't know how to explain it but, what I see I like. I saw her go into a room and walk to the window. She opened it and looked out. She stopped when she saw me. I looked away a little embarrassed, crap she probably thought I was spying on her. I quickly put on the shirt and walked out to the bathroom.

"Nice one Ryan." I said to my self as I brushed my teeth.

'RYAN, let's go!" I heard Sam call from the bottom of the stairs. I finished brushing my teeth and ran down stairs. They were all ready to go. I got my shoes on and walked out with them too the car. I looked up at Jenn's house and saw her looking at us. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I hope she doesn't think I was spying on her... maybe she did but didn't show it.

"Will you get in the car, I don't want to prolong this journey please!" Rachael said from the car which brought me out of my thoughts. I got into the car and closed the door. I could hear the Impala starting and driving off towards Ellen's house.

It took no more than 20 minutes to get there, but it felt like much longer. We had to listen to dad talk to us about how to behave and to not do anything for the kids to follow and make Jo's life a living hell like last time when we gave them pop rocks and a can of coke. It was Rachael's idea, I thought she was gunna kill them but Rachael said the plan was just to get them super hyper. Rach already tried that suicide attempt, it only made her more hyper than ever. When we got inside the Roadhouse Bobby was already there and so was Jo.

"Hey guys!" Ellen said from the bar. The hugging comensted and took so long, I hate this part of the night. I bratty kids came out from hiding but they were different, not as much running.

"Hey Ryan." Jamie said with a small smile.

"Hey." She walked away towards the stairs to where Ellen lives. that was strange... no flirting, just a small smile. Maybe she finally grew out of the crush. We all talked for a bit about hunts and stuff away from the kids. They still didn't know, isn't that dangerous?

"So you guys ready for the hunt this weekend?" Jo asked.

"Yeah were ready, Finally a hunt alone without the parental units on our ass." Rachael said sipping a beer.

"hey, We can still here you." dad said looking at her.

"That's the point." She looked at him with a smile.

"I still don't like you guys going by yourself on a demon hunt." Ellen said setting the table up so we could sit for dinner.

"Were ready, we were trained by the best."

"Still I don't like it. Why didn't you pick an easier hunt?!" She asked looking at Dad. HAH he's getting in trouble.

"Cause I know they can handle it." Ellen rolled her eyes and walked into the back room and came out with stakes, she set them on the table and went back in. Bobby helped her carry out some of the food and before we knew it we were sitting down to eat.

"KIDS! Dinner!" Jo called then a few seconds later we could hear them coming down. Instead of 2 kids coming down there were 3.

"Who's that?" I asked Rach.

"And I would know?" I looked at the other kid. He was tall and looked about our age. He looked like a punk and I was ready to kick his ass.

"Guys, this is Jayden, my boyfriend." Jamie said with a smile. That guy, the guy with a fucking nose ring and spiked hair, that guy is her boyfriend.

"Dude you okay?" Rachael asked whispering in my ear. I couldn't answer, I just looked at the guy ready to punch him. He had one arm around Jamie a little to low for my taste. I could feel Rachael squeeze my arm.

"Can we eat before the food goes cold and have to feed it to Rumsfeld. I'd rather not have a fat dog." Bobby said as he sat in his seat. The rest of us followed.

All I was thinking throughout the night was, why was jamie with that Jayden guy. I don't even know what came over me when I saw them together. It was like I was a whole other guy, a jealous guy. But why, it's not like I like her. Maybe it's the whole brotherly thing going on, I know I would totally kick a guys ass if he was with Rach, but still why do I care if Jamie is with Jayden? I only see her what 3 times a month. But I do care...

"Dad, I think Ryan's broken." I heard Rach say as we got into the car. "He's not acting like himself... Christo."

"What am I supposed to convulse now or something. I'm not broken just thinking."

"Oh okay, but don't think too hard, I don't want to be the one to clean up YOUR brain matter."

"Aha ha." I said to her making a face.

"I thought it was funny." I shook my head and sat back in the car. We got back at about 10 at night. Great on top of being there for more than we thought, I have homework, And were going to the school tonight and we have school in the morning. UGH! As soon as we got to the house I picked up my backpack and raced upstairs walking into my room to start my homework. I only had English and Math so it wasn't going to take me a long time... okay maybe English but I can do that tomorrow. I sat down at my desk and pulled out my math sheets. I sighed and started to write down the answers.

It took me no more than 15 minutes to finish all 7 sheets. I got up and started to walk out when I noticed I forgot to close my window. I looked at the salt lines and they were perfect thank god or dad would kill me. I looked around to make sure there wasn't anything missing and then I walked out. I knocked on Rachael's door and then walked in.

"God you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Almost did. Your such a drama queen."

"Thanks." She said flatly. "Okay so we should leave in about an hour and a half. Dad should be going to bed early for work tomorrow and I just checked and Sammy has work face on so he's busy doing whatever he's doing, I don't even want to know."

"Oh god Rach! You know, not everyone in this house does that!"

"Excuse me... You are guys, I'd be surprised if you didn't. Besides Sammy hasn't gotten laid since, 2006. He needs some relief."

"Okay this is going to a really uncomfortable place can you stop!" She just smiled. "How can you be so gross like that and it doesn't faze you."

"Practice. I love grossing out my family. Then I can have peace and quiet, no one to annoy me." I rolled my eyes.

"You are one strange child."

"I know, isn't it great." I just looked at her.

"Just get ready." She got up without another word and got her hunting backpack. She filled it with guns, salt, gasoline, and everything else for the salt and burn. "You might want to invest in a new backpack." The thing was super old and slowly dying a backpack death.

"Why, We've been through a lot, I'm not going to throw away Justin here." She said patting the thing. I shook my head and threw my self on her bed.

"You know, you should really stop naming things."

"Why? It's fun."

"Cause then this will happen."

"what? I can't throw away a backpack? I like this thing okay, it's been a good backpack to me." I sighed.

"How did we even get into an argument about a freakin' backpack!"

"Cause your weird like that." She said sitting beside me.

"I'm weird. Your weird you backpack naming, gross freak!" I said tickling her. She started to spaz when I tickled her weak spot.

"Stop! Seriously Ry, stop!" She laughed. I love hanging out with her like this, it makes our family a small bit normal.

"No way, you called me weird, now you must pay!"

"What is this the- godfather!" She couldn't stop laughing.

"How about, I'll make you an offer you can't refuse." I said in the godfather voice.

"NO!" and with that she flipped and started to tickle me. I hate when she does that. I couldn't stop laughing cause, here's a secrete, I'm really ticklish. It sucks but it's true.

"Okay, OKay, Rach, you-- HAD your fun, STOP!" I said through my laughter but she wouldn't stop.

"Nu uh."

"KIDDO STOP!" She kept going.

"What did you call me, huh, HUH! I don't think so Ry Ry." We were like that for a few minutes before we heard someone in the doorway. Rachael stopped and looked up at who it was.

"You guys look like your having fun." Dad said with a smile.

"Ryan started it." She smiled at him. Rachael got off of me and subtly kicked her bag under her bed. I saw it but I don't think dad did.

"You guys going to bed soon?"

"Probably."

"Good, can you keep it down, I'm going to bed now." Rachael jumped onto her bed and got to the other side to hug dad.

"Night dad."

"Night hun, night Ry."

"yeah, night." I said with a smile. He walked out and we waited for 15 minutes. When we heard dad snoring we knew we were ready. We walked to the balcony and got into the tree. When we got down from the tree we ran towards the school.

Rachael POV

We got to the school in a matter of minutes. I had to haul out the trusty lock pick to unlock the doors to the school. Knowing I could probably get kicked out yet again from a school I had a bit of hesitation.

"Come on, let's go." Ryan whispered to me. I had to swallow hard to start picking the lock. I knew this wasn't going to be good. I got into the school and we ran to the gym.

"How do you know she'll show? I mean She could have been wasted already." I said trying to unlock the gym door.

"Well if she doesn't show then I bet you any money your stupid demon friend will be there."

"So either way we waste something. Cool." I got into the gym and we looked around for anything that could suggest the spirit could be here. We were there for a few minutes just sitting and waiting. It started to get colder which was a good sign.. well depending on how you look at it.

"You." I could hear somewhere in the gym. Bingo, we got ourselves a spirit. "You killed me!" OKay, maybe the spirit is a little whacked but alright.

"where the hell is it coming from?" ryan asked, I just shrugged. I took out 2 guns and gave one to Ry. We looked all around but we could find it.

"Come on you freak of nature, show yourself." And with that she came out. She walked towards us calmly. She had this huge blood stain on her uniform.

"Watch what you wish for." Ryan whispered.

"Thanks." I whispered back. "So what's your story, and why are you still here." I said to myself mostly.

"You, your blood, hurt me."

"Nice way to put it." I stopped for a second. "Why am I having a conversation with a spirit?"

"You hurt me, you must die, feel the pain I feel."

"Apparently you didn't get the memo."

"Rachael, it's a spirit don't get mad at it."

"I'm not." I turned to the spirit. "Okay, what's your story."

"You should know. Your dad was the one that killed me."

"Ooh we got something outta her. So my dad killed you, he would have had a reason."

"He didn't, He just did."

"Okay were not getting anywhere. Where is your body buried. Couldn't find it in any newspapers."

"Why should I tell you. I've dealt with your kind before, I'm not gone till I get my revenge!"

"Well at least you have a plan, but sorry, no one's killing my dad!" I stepped forward towards her but Ryan pushed me back.

"We'll see about that." She said then pushed us both up against the wall. "Let's see how long it takes daddy to realize your gone."

Dean POV

Umm... Pamela Anderson, Jennifer Aniston, Keria Knightly, Dean Winchester... huh?

"DEAN!" I jumped as I woke up from my VERY nice dream. I looked u and saw my stupid brother look at me. I moaned and rolled over to the other side of my bed to get away from him. "Dean this is serious...Blah blah blah blah blah..." I just tuned him out, He was annoying the hell out of me. "Rachael and Ryan are gone!" That's all I needed to hear to get up.

"What?!"

"Look, I found this in Rachael's room. Remember the demon incident back in 08'. Apparently it's not over yet." I grabbed the paper from Sam's hand and examined it.

"No, they went on a hunt!" I jumped out of bed and got dress as fast as I could. "Where would they be."

"Probably at the school. That's where the girl died right? Chances are she's still there." I ran down stairs, grabbed my keys, jacket and shoes and ran out the door, Sam just behind me. We got into the car and drove off. We got to the school and looked around for any sign they would have been there. I checked the doors and what luck they were open. We both slipped in and walked around the school. It was a pretty big school if you ask me, I can't remember where the gym was. As we walked aimlessly around the school I saw the doors. The doors that brought back so many memories.

_We were on a hunt for a demon. This girl knew something was up. She told us about her friend and how weird she was acting lately. We told her to wait in the car but of course being a teenage girl she decides to come with us. When we got to the school she got out and showed us an entrance that's always opened. We walked around looking for signs. I smelt some sulfur from the gym hallway so we walked there. The next thing I know Sam and I are tied up in the gym, The girl, payton was standing over us with this huge smirk on her face._

_"Dean, Dean, Dean, You know not to trust anyone to go with you on hunts. I guess infatuation got in the way." The Demon said._

_"Shut up." _

_"A little naughty of you, a 17 year old with a 28 year old. Wouldn't that be statuary rape?" The thing laughed. I just wanted to kick the shit out if it. "Look I'm not here to badger you, I'm here to kill you... Slowly. Now who's up first? Little Sammy?" She didn't waste any time and threw Sam against the wall. "You know the first time this pathetic human saw you guys, she really started to like Sam here. I guess nows the chance to kiss him right before he dies." She smiled before she kissed him. Sam tried to get away but of course that never works. I started to do an exorcism under my breath. Demon Payton looked at me with the black eyes and smiled. I wasn't done the exorcism before the thing came out of her mouth. I thought it was over, but it wasn't. It floated over my head and then entered my body. I don't remember much but what I do remember is getting up from where I was and taking my gun out. The last thing I remember was the look on the girls face just after I shot her. I could see the pain, the hurt on her face. I couldn't help her and that freaked me out. I could hear my brother yelling at me. I put the gun down and the next thing I knew I was on the ground looking up, Sirens in the background. _

_"Dean, come on Dean get up!" I looked around and saw Payton laying motionless on the ground._

_"Shit. Payton."_

_"She's gone dude. But so will we if we don't get the hell out of here!" I slowly got up and shook my head. The sirens were getting louder. We had to make an escape so we got back to where we got into the school and left. Never to know what happened to payton. _

"Found it!" I yelled at Sam who was on the other side of the hallway. I tired the door and it opened. I ran into the gym and saw Ryan and Rachael on the wall. I saw this ghostly figure near the twins looking at them.

"Let the games begin." She turned towards me and walked, I was pissed, at the spirit, the twins, myself. I had to finish this job, it was between me and payton. "Well hello there Dean. Nice to see you again."

'Yeah sure."

"Oh don't be like that, your the one that made me the way I am now."

"No I didn't, and you know it."

"Sure you did, the demon just helped you. You knew I wasn't supposed to die that night, You were the one that was supposed to protect me. But you didn't, and you left me, my body, to rot here, never to see my friends and family again!"

"Boy you really know how to make a guy feel bad."

"Eh, I try." She shrugged.

"Look, I do feel bad about what happened, you have no idea, I always replay what happened. It kills me everyday. I'm sorry about what happened but I could have done anything about it!"

"I thought you liked me! But you- you killed me! And now, I finally get my revenge, on your whole family."

"What revenge, I tried but It wasn't enough, I'm SORRY, I did like you, and I'm pissed at myself every bloody day because of it."

"Sure. Why didn't you wait with me? I was dying alone!"

"I - I didn't know." I had tears in my eyes. Payton was a great girl back in the day. She was nice, funny, and for the few days I knew her, I started to like her. But now, like this I really hated what she became.

"Yeah you did, you just wanted me dead." She pushed me into the wall and walked closer. "well now I'm going to repay." She smirked at me. I looked at Sam who took Ryan's gun from his hand and shot at Payton. She disappeared and the twins and I fell from the wall. I got up quickly and walked towards them.

"What the hell do you two think you were doing!?"

"We heard about the spirit here and well-" I looked at Rachael.

"Not helping Rachael! You guys could have been in danger. You know you are always suppose to tell us where you are at all times! I can't believe you guys!" I yelled at them. They looked down away from my eyes. "I'm disappointed in you guys." I could hear the sighs from them. They were sad I could tell.

"I'm disappointed in you too." I looked up and turned around and who I saw was not who I expected. "Surprised." Hendrickson said with a huge smile.

**A/N- Oohhhh don't you just love me. Hope you guys like the story, I like writing it. I love reading your reviews they make me happy and the story better. Review more please, tell me what you guys want in this story and I'll try to make it happen. Love yeah guys, thanks for the reviews!!!!!!**

§**Lauren**§


	19. The crappy weeks ahead

Rachael POV

"wow, I've been searchin'' for you all over hell and gone, but I finally found you. Shocker I know, Your little houdini act confused us all but that little email slip up showed us just want we need." Hendrickson said with a smile. I looked at him trying not to show fear. How could he have found us this quickly. That's- that's impossible.

"How'd you know we were here?" Dad asked angry.

"Some nice townsfolk call in the local sheriff's office, clamming they saw a 67' chevy. Dean, I thought you would have gotten rid of that thing by now, it is 2027 if you haven't looked at a calendar. Now that I found you, I'm gunna take you in. Your never gunna see your kids again." I looked at My dad then at Hendrickson. I couldn't help but hyperventilate. He was the most scariest guy I have ever met. The things he told me when I was 9. It was the kind of stuff I shouldn't know. Hendrickson scared me, I'll never forget that day.

_"What do you want from us! Just leave us alone, you fucking bastards!" I yelled at the guard that was staring at me._

_"Can't do that princess."_

_"Don't call me princess." I shot back at him. I started a staring contest with him about 2 minutes into it I heard the door open. The bastard from the school walked in. He had a rather large file in his hands._

_"Davis, I got this." He told the other guy._

_"Bye Davis, go have a sandwich, and I hope you chock and die on it!" I yelled at him. _

_"That's not very nice to say to him."_

_"Yeah well I'm not a nice girl." I said playing with my hair a bit. "So what do you want from me. You take me away from my friends, the game of tag I was playing and you lock me up in a room with a guy that smells of beer and after shave." He slammed his hands and the file down on the metal desk. I jumped slightly at how loud the noise was._

_"I just want to talk to you. You know about your dad right? What he does for a living? His past?"_

_"Yeah his dad was in the marines and they moved a lot. My dad works at a garage that my grandpa used to own before they moved."_

_"Yeah that's what they want you to think." That's what he thinks. "So you don't know about all the awful things your dad did. The murders, the thefts, card scams, grave desecration's. None of it?"_

_"My dad wouldn't do any of that. Your such a liar." I said cooly._

_"Oh yeah." He spread out all this information about my dad. these pictures of this girl, her guts... they were on the outside of her body, The blood was everywhere. I saw my dad's mug shots, The blue steel ones are so funny. But it was the pictures of him and my mom where the ones that scared me the most. The one of her after the fire, What was left of her, It was scary._

_"Why would you show me this!" I yelled at him._

_"Because, you need to know the truth about him. He's a bad man Rachael, the stuff he did before you were born, It's horrible. We want you out of his care now. I'm only doing this because we care about your safety." He said softly. "Putting your dad away, not to mention your uncle too, that would be a mighty fine bonus."_

_"Your not gunna find them, their way too good for you." I said sniffing back a few tears._

_"You know where they are then don't you." I knew that they were gone on a hunt. I knew Bobby would have called them by now. I knew they were probably half way across the country waiting for Bobby or Ellen to call to tell them it's safe. I knew that I might not see my dad ever again._

_"I don't know anything, I'm just a kid."_

_"YOU KNOW WHERE THEY ARE!" He yelled really loudly at me. I just looked at him. He came around the desk and picked me up. He threw me against the wall and held me there. "Where are they?" He said in a menacing voice. I gulped, trying not to cry. He slammed me against the wall again. "I'm gunna ask one more time Where are they!?" _

_"why would I tell you, Your not going to find them anyway." He dropped me to the ground and walked away. Another, bigger guy came in. _

_"What are you looking at?" He asked in a mean tone._

_"Your fat ugly face. Have you ever tried the Akins diet. Or maybe you should try calling Jenny Craig, I hear she can work wonders on even the most biggest of people." He walked up to me and stared down at me. "Hey don't get mad at me. Your the ugly one."_

_"That's it!" He yelled then picked me up and threw me across the room. I landed on my arm the wrong way and I screamed in pain. _

_"YOU fucking son of a bitch!" I screamed at him very loudly. He walked out of the room and locked the door. I held my arm close to me crying from the pain. I was on the ground for a few minutes then I saw a guy's feet directed at me. I looked up and saw Hendrickson looking at me. "Leave me alone. Just- just leave me alone." I cried. He walked away without a word and I just cried throughout the night I was there._

"Rach, Rach are you okay?" Ryan asked me worriedly. I couldn't speak, I could comprehend. All I saw was Hendrickson's face, the one that showed me my mom's photo right after the fire.

"Their not going with you."

"No their going with me." Some woman said coming from behind him. "I have a court order for them to come with me and for you to go to jail." She said with a small smile.

"It's for their safety. Now step away from them." Dad just walked closer and wrapped his arm around me.

"No, I'm not doing that."

"Fine. Dean Winchester, you and Samuel Winchester are under arrest for the murders in St. Louis and Baltimore, The grave Desecration's, theft, and everything else on your record. YOu have the right to remain silent, everything you say can and will be used against you in a court appearance." She recited as 2 police officers cuffed my dad and uncle Sam right in front of us. I couldn't help but cry. The look on my dad's face, The tears in his eyes. Ryan just held me close. There were no word exchanged just looks but that said it all. To think, I'm probably never going to see him again.

"Rachael and Ryan Winchester. Hi, I'm Cynthia Miller. I'm a social Worker working with Hendrickson on this case." She said as they were equcorted out of the school.

"What's going to happen with my dad and uncle?" I demanded more than asked.

"Well they are going to wait for a court appearance and if the court plea's guilty, which is likely the case, then they will be put on death row." My heart stopped. They were going to die.

"No, No they can't do that. They can't kill them they just- can't!" The tears were flowing down my face.

"What they did in the past is inexcusable. Now dragging the two of you into it. It's heart breaking."

"Just let us see our dad, please." Ryan asked quietly.

"I'm sorry, but we can't let you do that." I hugged Ryan tighter. "Now, let's go, We have a long journey ahead of ourselves."

"Where are you taking us?"

"Were taking you to the evaluation center in Franklin, Virginia. We need to see you mental stability."

"For what? Were fine." I nearly yelled.

"You might think that, but you lived your whole lives with murderers so you might not know what's right and what's wrong."

"I'm not going with you." I said through more tears.

"neither am I."

"Well you don't have a choice." We saw 2 huge men come from behind the door and walk towards us. They took us forcefully and walked us to the car. They threw us in and closed the doors. All I could do was sit next to Ryan crying silently. Life could not get any worse.

It took us 11 hours to drive from Salem, our new home, to stupid Virginia. When we got to the center they took us out and walked us through the whole place. They showed us where we were going to sleep, the evaluation place and where all the other kids hang out. After the tour they let us take a shower and get changed in PJ like clothes. As soon as I got out of the bathroom I was bombarded by a guard.

"Rachael Winchester? Your session with Dr. Martin will start in a few minutes, can you follow me." I didn't say anything, just followed him. He held the door open for me then closed it.

"Rachael Winchester. Boy, I wouldn't have suspected I would ever see you." This older lady said looking at me with a smile. What was she smiling at?

"like wise."

"They've been talking about bringing you into this place for a long time. They finally caught you and your brother."

"Sure."

"Would you like to take a seat." I sat down and looked at the floor.

"Now I'm going to make this brief because I'm sure you wouldn't want to talk to me on the first day here. I would just like to ask you how you are?"

"Fine." I said quietly.

"I know it must be hard being taken from your father and Uncle. But we did this for your safety." I didn't do anything. "Is there anything you would like to say?"

"Can I see my dad before they put him away forever?"

"I'll see what I can do but I don't know for sure if you can see them." I let a tear roll down my face but that's all.

"Fine." I whispered.

"I guess you would want to go have a nap or something, I hear your trip was a long one." I nodded then got up. "I'll see you tomorrow." I walked out of the room and down to the sleeping area. I laid on my bed falling asleep to the last image I saw of my dad before they took him away.

The next few days were hell. I barley saw Ryan and when I did I didn't talk to him much. I couldn't talk to him. It was my fault we were in here, I wanted to go on this hunt, and I didn't want to tell my dad about it. Everyday I would go into Dr. Martian's office and sit in silence.

"So how are you today Rachael?" That's how it always starts.

"Fine."

"How are you liking it here?" I shrug. "So what would you like to do today? We can play a card game if you like, or a board game." Another shrug. "How about you tell me something about yourself, or your family."

"rather not." She sighs. That's how it went for the past week or so. The last conversation I had with Dr. Martian was a shocker.

"So we've been here for 2 weeks now and we've talk a bit. Do you think your ready to leave."

"I guess. If it's to go home to my dad and Uncle with my brother."

"Rachael, you know we can't let you do that." I looked down at the ground. "I have some good news. This will be our last session. Some nice family wants to take you in."

"Why?"

"Because, you are ready to go back out into the world, have a new start. These foster parents are great, I know you'll like them." I nodded.

"Does Ryan know that were leaving?"

"Ryan's not going anywhere, not till we find a foster family for him." My heart stopped.

"What? No he's coming with me right?"

"Sweetie, the foster Parents only want you."

"Then find some other parents that want twins cause I'm not leaving without Ryan!" I said, tears threatening to fall.

"We've tried that, but no one wants twins. You should be happy that we found a foster family for you."

"NO! I'm not happy, I want Ryan with me!"

"I'm sorry but that's not going to happen. Look, Your foster Parents are coming tomorrow to take you home. We can see about letting you see Ryan sometimes." The tears fell down my face. This can't be happening, I can't loose all of my family, I just can't!

Now I'm here sitting, waiting for y new family to come and take me away from this place and from the last bit of my family I have left. I sat there just thinking not moving or blinking.

"Rachael, Your foster parent's are here." Dr. Martian said. I looked up at her then took her outstretched hand and started to walk with her towards the doors out too the meeting area. I saw them for the first time. The new people. The Woman had a very 80's style, and not the good 80's I'm talking the gross tacky 80's everyone thought was cool and the guy looked like Johnny Depp, But like Johnny Depp 17 years ago when he was hot. Only this guy looked a little more Jack sparrow Johnny then Johnny Johnny. "I'll leave you to talk." And with that she left. We stayed in silence for a few minutes.

"So where do you guys live?" I asked.

"New york City." The guy said.

"So why did you come all the way here just to get a kid?"

"We heard about you from the other center and they wanted us to meet you. You are much prettier than they said you were." The woman said. I just looked at her.

"So what are your names."

"I'm Jack and this is my wife-"

"let me guess, Jill?" I asked without a smile or any emotion.

"No silly, I'm Mary." She said with a smile.

"That was my grandmother's name."

"Oh yeah?" She had a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah then she died in a fire." Her smile dropped.

"Okay then."

"Oh and you going to have a new brother too. His name is Jordan." I looked down.

"So why don't you want twins?"

"Oh, that's because we've always wanted a girl and a boy and since we already have one, we don't really want the other one."

"Do I have a choice going with you?" I asked bluntly.

"Not really. Dr. Martian already had us sign the papers and all that so you are basically all ours." Mary said with her smile back on her stupid face.

"Can I just say goodbye to my brother?" They nodded then I turned around and walked out of the room. I saw him sitting down near the door. He looked up at me when I came out. The tears just flowed down my face as soon as I saw him. He got up and hugged me tight not wanting to let go of me.

"I'm gunna miss you so much."

"I love you Rach." He said through tears.

"I love you too." We stayed there for awhile not moving just hugging.

"Rach, Their ready to take you home now."

"Can you tell them to give me a minute!" I snapped at her. I looked back at Ryan and smiled at him.

"Go on. I'll see you later." He said with the 'I've got a plan' look. I smiled at him and walked away slowly. "I love you."

"love you too." I walked back to the room and looked at my new family.

We didn't say much as they drove me to the new home. The second new home in 2 weeks. How can that fucking happen! I didn't talk for 7 hours straight. Only looking outside watching the states rush by us, thinking somewhere out there, my dad and Uncle are just waiting for the day they're going to die. I'm never going to see them, my last day on earth in only one short year, I'm not going to see anyone of them. When we got to the house I looked at it. It was an apartment. A crappy, rundown, gross looking apartment.

"This is where you live?"

"What you think we live in the west side. I don't think so." Jack said to me. "Now come on your new brother wants to meet you."

"Why didn't he come with you to meet me instead."

"Cause he had other things to do. Now will you hurry up." Mary said to me.

"You were so nice when I first met you, what happened?"

"Had to sell it didn't I." She smiled. "Now will you come on, I don't want to be here all dad, I have a life you know!" I got out of the car and joined them. We walked up the stairs and into the building. It smelt worse than it looked. We walked all the way up the stairs to the 7th floor. Mary opened the door and showed where I was going to be living. It looked like crap, the walls were chipping and it smelt like shit, literally. I walked inside and looked at every place. It got worse every time I stepped.

"Jordan! Get your fucking ass out of your room!" Jack yelled. I heard someone stubble around and walk out of a room. He was wearing only his boxers.

"OKay then. That's exactly what I want to see right now."

"Who's this?"

"This is your new sister Rachael. Were gunna go to work so I want you to show her around, do what you want, just don't bug us." They looked at me one more time then walked out of the apartment.

"So your the newbie they got. Much prettier than what they told me."

"Sure, whatever. Look I don't give a rats ass if you show me around or not. Just give me a key and I'll figure out everything myself."

"woah woah, Slow your roll. I gotta go out anyway for work, You wanna come with me. It's pretty fun." He had this grin on. He was okay looking,His ab's are amazing and his face... I mean I could see myself with him, But I'm not going to say that out loud.

"Why what do you do?"

"I'll show you. Just wait here, I'm gunna get changed, maybe we'll buy you some new clothes too, since you look like you've worn them for weeks."

"Well I didn't get a chance to grab any clothes.

"Just let me get changed." He walked into his room and came out moments later with a smile. "Ready to go to work?"

"What do you do?"

"I'll show you. You promise you won't tell mom or dad though right?"

"What are you a drug dealer or something?" He didn't say anything. "Jordan, are you?"

"Look you gotta know something. I didn't want to be but I get good money, to live and such."

"How old are you?"

"20 in a few days."

"And you still live with your parents?"

"It's the only way the guys won't find where I live." I nodded. I was too tired to freak, to annoyed with the world to care. I missed my family, my friends and home. "come on, maybe I'll let you deal."

"No thanks."

"Come on it's not that hard, It's fun and I'll let you keep the profit, for new clothes and stuff."

"Fine. God, working for your clothes suck." He laughed as we walked out of the apartment and right towards his favorite spot to deal.

Over 4 hours and I got over $700.00. It was the most freakiest experience of my life. All these guys staring at me like a piece of meat. I can't even remember how many guys slapped my ass. Jordan and I were walking around New York looking for places to shop.

"So tell me a bit about yourself."

"Well, I've lived with Jack and Mary my whole life."

"Biological?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "I've never finished high school. Never been able to keep a girlfriend for more than a night."

"That's called a one night stand."

"I got that." He smiled. I walked into a vintage store and looked around. I came out with a few vintage Tee's and a few Jeans that looked pretty amazing.

It was about 10 p.m. when we came home. I was so tired, Jordan basically had to carry me up the stairs. When we got inside Jack and Mary weren't there.

"Where are the parents?" I asked with a yawn.

"Still at work." I nodded and he led me to his room and he flopped me onto his bed.

"Don't I get a bed of my own?"

"Sorry Rach, o bed for you, I guess we'll just have to share." That's all I remember before passing out.

Dean POV

How could this be happening. The three people that kept me going were gone from my life. I sat in my cell just thinking about the last few weeks. I've sat here in this cell just waiting for the day I die. The most inevitable moment to happen.

"Winchester! You got a visitor." I looked up and saw the guard unlock my cell door. I got up and walked out silently. I walked through the halls of the jail to the meeting area. When I got there I walked in thinking it was another lawyer, but who I saw made me a bit happier.

"Ellen?" I asked siting down. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Were going to get you out of here, somehow. There is a way and we'll find it."

"How are the twins?" That was the only question I had on my mind. The last time I saw them 3 weeks ago, I was so mad at them. As soon as I saw Hendrickson I wanted to take back everything I said. The last image I saw of the twins was sad, Their faces disappointed, scared and alone. No one to protect them, and now I can't ever see them. I looked at Ellen, she didn't say anything. "Ellen?"

"In foster care. At least Rachael is. Were trying to get Ryan into my care. It's hard but I think we'll be able to get him soon." I nodded, tears filling my eye. They took my twins away and giving them to someone else. I can't believe that! I nodded slowly, what else could I do.

"I saw Sam yesterday. He looks worse than you."

"Is that suppose to make me feel better."

"No, but he wanted me to give you this." She handed me a letter.

"What is it?"

"I don't know, I didn't read it." I looked at it one more time before I opened it.

_Dean._

_Don't worry, I'm fine, it's all Hunky Dory in B block, but not so much in D. Tell Ellen to read, Death of a Demon, page 669. Write it down and give it to you. Talk to you soon, maybe._

_-Sam _

I looked at it shocked. We have a stupid hunt here, in my block too! Jesus! When he wrote HUnky Dory, I knew something was up.

"What? What does it say?"

"We need you help."

"Sure, of course."

"I want you to read Death of a Demon on page 669, and write it down word for word, give it too me when you do. I need to know what you think of it."

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything is... Hunky Dory." She took the code word and knew what was up.

"You got it." She said with a small smile. She got up and left as I got up and escorted back to my cell.

I waited for hours for something to happen. There must have been something cause I could hear some guards talking. I was the only one in that block so they would have been talking about me.

"He's a killer. He must have done that to Marsh." one officer said.

"He did, but how, How is Winchester doing this. He must be getting help from his brother." The oh so familiar voice, Hendrickson said. I heard foot steps coming towards me. I looked up and saw Hendrickson looking down at me.

"What?"

"How did you do that? How did you kill Marsh?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what were talking about. You are the only one here and Marsh was the only one guarding your door, HOW did you kill him?"

"I didn't kill anyone!"

"So your still saying the same old bull shit, that Demons are killing these people."

"Yeah, I am. I don't care if you believe me cause I know no matter what I'm going to die and I won't ever see my kids again." Hendrickson sighed. He started to walk away leaving me in silence yet again. I sat back on the bed and looked at a random spot on the wall.

"I'm going to take a break, you sure your okay here, with him?" Some officer said.

"Yeah, he's just a guy, he's crazy but I don't think he's crazy enough to kill 2 of us." Hendrickson and another officer walked away and I was alone with this guy. It was silent. It only took a few short minutes before Hendrickson came in. I saw the whole thing. He pulled out his gun and shot at the officer. He turned to me with black eyes. They were so black it freaked even me out. He walked towards me. I started on an exorcism. Demon Hendrickson grinned at me. I finished the exorcism, black smoke came from Hendrickson's mouth. He fell to the floor motionless. His officer friend came from behind the door and saw Hendrickson.

"You son of a bitch." He yelled at me.

"I didn't do anything."

"You killed 3-" Hendrickson started to move. He groaned a bit then opened his eyes.

"What, what the hell was that."

"You were possessed."

"Not that again." The officer said. Hendrickson got up from the floor.

"It felt so weird. It- it was like I couldn't control my body."

"You were possessed." I said again. "Did you see black smoke?"

"Yeah, I mean I thought I was seeing things... So, you- you were right?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you for the past 20 years!"

"Well how can I believe you when I can't understand what I saw." I sighed looking back at the spot I've been staring at for the last few minutes. I could hear the cell door unlock. I looked over and saw Hendrickson unlocking it. I looked at him confused, what was he doing? Why was he unlocking the door.

"Maybe... I made a mistake. I might be making a mistake about this but please, don't let me be." I still looked at him confused but I got up from my spot. I walked out slowly and followed Hendrickson out.

"sit here and I'll get your brother." And with that he left. I waited, hoping he was bringing Sammy here. I waited for over 20 minutes. I was starting to get nervous. Finally I heard the door open and Sam's voice.

"Well it's a demon, All I know there is only one but who knows, there might be more." I looked up relived to hear his voice. I couldn't help but have a tear in my eyes. We looked at each other for a minute, smiles on our faces. I walked towards him and hugged him tight. I finally had my brother back, after 3 weeks of pure hell.

"Hey sammy, How are you?" He was unshaved, a little more lanky and a little tired looking but he looked good.

"Better now that were out." I couldn't help but laugh a little. I finally let go of Sam and looked at him. He still looked like the same Sam I last saw.

"can we deal with the hugging later." Hendrickson said to us. We nodded. "About this who Demon thing... They are the ones that killed the girl in St. Louis?"

'That was a Shape shifter."

"A what?"

"They are kind of like humans. They kill other humans and take their shape." Sam said. He stopped when he saw Hendrickson looked confused. "Umm, yeah I know it's confusing but-" He was interrupted by the sound of someone screaming. The three of us ran towards the scream. It was the secretary, she was looking outside. I looked out and saw about 60 people looking back at her. They all were just staring at us. As we looked closer, their eyes, all back.

"Well this is going to be fun."


	20. Freedom comes at a price

Sam POV

An army of Demons, are you serious? The war we've been waiting for and they wait till were at our weakest, well played.

"Who are they?" The secretary asked.

"Demons." Dean said flatly.

"What? No they're just myths."

"well sweetie, they aren't myths, their right there and their coming in if we don't do anything."

"What do we do?" The officer asked.

"Well Moulder you got any salt?"

"Road salt but How's that-"

"Perfect. You and Scully go and get it. Salt all the windows and doors. Hendrickson, Where's my car?"

"Impound lot." He said a bit confused. "Why?"

"I need something from the trunk."

"No, Dean your gunna get yourself killed." I said pulling my brother from the group.

"And were gunna die if I don't." I let him go and he walked away. I was left alone in the jail. I looked around and saw spray paint. Good enough to make devils traps. I started to walk around the building making devil taps at each entrance. There were about 4 wings of the jail, about 7 entrances.

I worked for 20 minutes straight on the devil traps. Dean got back from the car with a bag full of weapons.

"You think this is going to go well?" I asked my brother silently so the others couldn't hear.

"I hope so." He walked over to Hendrickson and the others. I sat sown and checked my gun. I kept thinking about all the good times me and Dean had before the twins. All the jokes we pulled on the road. The times it got so bad I was bald for a month and a half, or when I super glued his hand to a beer bottle. Certain Doom makes you think of the good times like this.

"Sam will you get your head out of the clouds and get over here!" I looked at Dean before walking over to them. "Okay so while you were over there thinking about... God knows what, I came up with a plan. A full Demon massacre. It might not work and if it doesn't... were all dead."

"Well that's a cheery thought." I said loading the gun. Dean lead me towards the office and we recorded an exorcism.

"Are you sure we can trust Hendrickson?" I asked when we finished recording.

"We have to, It's our only option." How is this our only option. Hendrickson screwed us over royally and we have to trust him!

We walked out of the room and waited a bit then decided to open the doors. I was nervous, I'll admit it. I was nervous that this war could be the final fight, and if we lose, that's it, For all of us. When we opened the doors 60 or more demons came in and they all swarmed us. It was insane, from all were demons. It was a bloody fight, just trying to stay up was troubling. One took me by the neck and threw me across the room. I fell and hit my head on a filing cabinet on the way down.

Dean POV

"Sam!" I yelled as I saw my brother fly across the room and hit his head on the cabinet. "You son of a bitch." I screamed as I started to shoot at the demons. I hit a few in the leg and shoulder, The bullets had holy water in them, so when they shattered, Holy water.. all over them. They screamed in pain and fell to the floor.

"Hendrickson, NOW!" I yelled at him as I beat off some of the other demons. I ran to a door and closed the salt lines, the others did the same. There was a lot of screaming. I started to smell smoke, it was strong. I looked around to find where it was coming from. I guess a demon went to insane and knocked over gasoline. There was a few sparks coming from an exposed wire by the wall. IT sparked a few more then went into a small fire. "Shit." I ran back to the office and most of the demons had left the bodies but a few were struggling to stay. "WE have to get out of here."

"Why?" Hendrickson asked holding the door closed so the demons can't get in.

"Fire, in the north wing."

"What? Come on!" We stayed in there for a minute longer, It was all quiet. We opened the door a bit and looked around, everyone was on the floor except for the secretary, the officer and Sammy who had a huge bump forming on his forehead. Hendrickson opened it up more and we walked out. The smell of smoke got stronger.

"What is that?" The secretary asked.

"That would be the fire in the north wing. We got to get out of here!"

"What about everyone?" Sam asked gesturing to the people on the floor.

"Well we have to get them out too, But how are we supposed to get 60 people without getting ourselves killed in the process?"

"We can't. That's why we try to get as many people out as we can." Hendrickson said looking at us. Some of the people had stirred. We got them up, some could walk but others not so much. We helped the people we could out. The Jail went up in flames when we got out. We saved only a small amount of people which pissed me off. When we were outside it was dark. We could hear sirens coming towards us.

"So were still booked?" I asked Hendrickson watching the flames.

"Sam and Dean Winchester, Perished in the St. James Jail. Not even dental records can identify them." He said without looking at us. "You better hurry and make yourself dead before the police find you." He nodded and walked to the car, We threw our stuff in the back seat and got into the car. 3 weeks in jail waiting, hoping for the day we were released and finally were going home. Even if we were going home to an empty house. We needed to get the twins back... somehow.

Ryan POV

Stupid center, Stupid people in the stupid center. I've been here for 3 freakin weeks. I lost my dad, uncle and now sister! What do I have left? NOTHING! I have nothing left to live for. I might as well just give up and die. Would anyone miss me, or know? I have 12 opportunities to break into the medicine room and just die. I counted how many times they switch guards. 12 times. I watched from a safe distance as the changed guards. It takes 2 minutes to get to the new one to come in. It would only take me 30 seconds to get in.

"Are you okay?" I heard someone behind me. I didn't move. "Hey, are you okay?" I finally looked to see who it was. I didn't know her, but she looked just like Rach, for a second I thought it was her.

"What? oh.. um yeah I guess."

"I'm veronica, But everyone calls me V."

"Ryan." I said not really wanting to talk but she precised.

"I've seen you around here a lot, alone. What happened to that girl you were with sometimes? She got a home now?"

"Unfortunately."

"Why's that? Shouldn't you be happy she's found a home?"

"NO! She's my sister!" She looked down sadly.

"Oh, Sorry to here that."

"Yeah well, you didn't take here away, did you."

"I guess not." She sat down next to me. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Okay." We sat in silence for a second. "My parents, dropped me off here when I was 7. The last thing they said to me before they left was that I was a mistake and they should have gotten rid of me the moment I was born." She said with a sad smile. "I still remember those exact words." Why was she talking to me, Why was she being so nice, telling me her life story?

"No offense but, why are you being so nice to me?"

"Cause I know that look. I practically invented it."

"What look?"

"You want to end your life because you think it's horrible. At least you still have a sister that loves you." She got up and smiled at me then started to walk away. "See you around Ryan." and with that she was gone. I looked down thinking of what she just said. It's true I could have a worse life than the one I currently have. I got up and walked to me bedroom. In total silence it was just me and my thoughts. The hot tears slowly rolling down my cheeks. This has been the only time I've ever cried since being here. Feeling alone no one to help, be here with me. It was a crappy feeling. I just let the silence put me to sleep.

_We were in the living room. Rach and I, it was out 6th birthday. It was just us, dad, Sammy, bobby, Ellen, Jo, and the brats. We were all eating cake when Rachael looked at me. She had her devilish look on. I shook my head then with that she threw cake in my face._

_"Happy birthday Ry Ry!" She yelled with a laugh. Everyone looked at saw my face totally smeared with cake. I looked at her, she shrugged and kept eating her cake. I shook my head and hugged her tight, giving her a big wet cake filled kiss on her cheek. I wouldn't let go even when she tried to squirm away. Everyone was looking at us to see what Rachael would do. _

_"Happy Birthday, Rach Rach." I said after._

_"Gross." She said whipping her cheek off. I laughed then she got up, not looking amused. She came back a moment later with a huge smile on her face._

_"Hey Ry Ry get over here!" I shook my head no, I knew this wasn't going to be good. She walked closer then took out a huge water gun and sprayed me with it! I was in shock._

_"Rachael. YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I yelled then got up and chased her. she laughed as she ran away. We got to the end where they was a big hill I tackled her and we fell down it. When we got to the end we were laughing so hard we couldn't breath. I looked up and she was gone. "Rach?" I looked around but she wasn't there. I got up and started to search for her. "Rach where are you?" I started to freak. I looked around but nothing. I felt something on my head. I looked up, it was starting to rain. The clouds were as dark as ever. I ran up the hill but when I got up there it was all bare, the house wasn't there, no one around. I ran towards where the house used to be. "Dad? SAMMY!?" My voice didn't sound kidish, it sounded like my normal voice. I looked around but there was nothing. _

_"Ryan?" I looked around more but there was no one there. "Ryan, baby I'm right here." I didn't recognize the voice. "Ryan turn around..." I did and I came face to face with what looked like my mom, but it couldn't be. I've only seen her in pictures, never standing right in front of me. "Ryan, hun, you need to wake up. You need to find your sister. She's in trouble."_

_"Mom? Mom what are you talking about?" I tried to walk forward but with each step she got father away from me._

_"Ryan, you can do it, just find her. She needs you." _

_"Mom, don't leave! what are you saying?"_

_"I have to go, wake up."_

_"MOM NO!" _

I woke up to the sound of yelling. Some kid probably going insane again. But what did my mother mean?... I have to get out of here, but how?

Rachael POV

Okay so I woke up feeling fine. Normally this week I should feel crappy but I was just fine which right there, freaked me out. I looked beside me and I saw Jordan still asleep. I got up and went to the kitchen. The smell of the apartment... I don't think I'll ever get used to it. I looked in the fridge, nothing. I closed the door and sighed, It's just like at home except, there's absolutely no food. Even at home there would be water or a cheese slice I could eat, but there wasn't even that.

"Morning." I heard Jordan say from behind me. I turned around and smiled tiredly.

"Morning."

"So I got to Deal today, all day, and I gotta collect. Are you okay here, by yourself?"

"Why can't I come with you?"

"collecting is... dangerous, and I can't have you die out there or my dad will have my head."

"Oh... okay. Well then what am I going to do today?"

"I don't know, hang around here I guess. Are you cool with that?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Well you could go out into the city, but I'd rather you not... at least not till I get back."

"And when's that?"

"Probably not till 6 at the latest." I nodded. I guess I could go out for a bit. maybe find central station, or a bus stop, get the hell out of dodge.

"When is Jack or Mary getting home."

"Jack should be home at 12 and Mary... don't know, she stumbles in at different times."

"Okay I guess." I shrugged and walked back to the bedroom. He took my arm and pulled me back.

"You know I would let you come if I wasn't collecting right." I smiled and nodded. "I'm glad your here too. I mean, I've never had a sister and it's cool you here for me to teach you and all." I laughed a little. It was cute what he was saying.

"Thanks. I never had a big brother, I mean my twin tried to be when my dad left for work but, it never really worked out." He pulled me closer and hugged me tight. You could smell a bit of weed on him. He pulled away and I walked back to the room. I sighed and sat on the bed. I rested there just thinking. He came in and started to change. I guess he forgot I was there or something. His ab's were so amazing and his arms, I'm gunna say this once, I would totally have sex with him. Maybe that's what's wrong with me, I need to get laid... I don't know I'm just thinking out loud. When he was done changing he gave me a kiss on the head and then walked out. He locked the door and it was just me and the silence. They didn't even have a tv so I couldn't watch crappy tv all day. When I knew the coast was clear I started to gather my stuff. I needed out of here, even though Jordan was really nice, and he likes having me here and... crap, now I feel bad. I started to head out to go find something to do, When I heard the door open. I checked to see who it was. Jack walked through the door, I checked my watch, it was only 11:28. He looked at me pissed. He looked like crap and I bet he smelt worse. He walked towards me and looked at me up and down.

"You've been here all day?"

"It's only 11:30. And I was going out to see if I can find something to do." I could smell him from where he was, it was the worst smell of alcohol I've ever smelt. "Well I'm gunna go now." I tried to walk past him but he took my arm and held tight.

"Not anymore your not." I looked at him confused.

"Why not."

"Cause I don't want you to." He pulled me back, in a way that made me stubble into him. I could tell he was piss drunk.

"Can you let go of my arm now?"

"Why would I do that?" He was starting to freak me out. With the other hand he put it to my face and pulled me in. He kissed me hard. I tried to get away but it wasn't working.

"Jack, what the hell?"

"What?"

"Let go, Just, just let go." But he didn't. He kissed me again and pushed me more into his bedroom. He pushed me onto the bed and walked towards it. "Jack what the hell." He didn't say anything just got onto the bed. I got scared, I didn't know what to do. He held onto my arms tight above my head so a couldn't move. With his free hand he unbuckled my pants... All I could do was cry. It was terrifying and scary.

By the end, he had his way and I was there on the bed crying. I can't believe he just did that to me. I mean I wanted to get laid, but not like that, not with him, especially not like him. I wrapped myself with the bed sheet and waited for him to leave. When he finally left the room I quickly got on my clothes. When I was done I was still crying. I looked outside to see if he was there. I couldn't see him so I slowly walked out. I was about to go into my room and grab my stuff and go but I felt someone behind me. I turned around and saw Jack staring at me.

"What?" I sniffed, scared to be there with him.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Away from here, I can't live here with you, never."

"Why's that?" He said getting to close to me again.

"You know what you did!" I yelled.

"You want to leave? FINE!" He grabbed my head and pushed me out the door. He walked quickly with me towards the stairs. "Leave, gone on, get the hell out!" He yelled then threw me down the stairs. I stumbled all the way down, tripping over my feet trying to grab the railing but I couldn't. When I got to the end of the stairs I fell into the wall my arm under me at a very wrong angle. I fell to the ground and cried harder than I ever have. I couldn't believe, this was the place they thought was much safer than my own home. I looked up and he stared at me before walking back into the house. I couldn't go back to the house, I didn't know where anyone else was, I was stuck, no money to get on a train, or bus.

I was there for about 20 minutes. No one came or went, it was a chilling feeling knowing that in the only place I knew here, I couldn't go. I heard the door open and footsteps. He came into sight with a huge smile on his face.

"I knew you wouldn't leave, You can't. Your mine, now, and forever."

"Why? Why did you take me."

"Cause I needed you." He said walking down the stairs. I couldn't move, I was just frozen there.

"Yeah for sex."

"Well I certainly wasn't going to get it from my wife. I needed it from some one younger, hotter" He got to me and knelt down. He touched my face but I pulled away.

"Just leave me alone." But he stayed there just looking at me. "Please." The tears just flooded my face.

"And what are you gunna do? just sit here, holding your, broken arm." He poked at my arm. It was swollen and it hurt so much. He laughed when I flinched at his touch.

"No, I'm gunna...I don't know what I'm gunna do but, I'm not staying here."

"Go ahead. Who's stopping you." And with that I got up and ran downstairs, outside and away from the apartment.

I walked around for an hour searching from somewhere, anywhere to go. I need to get out of this city, but how can I?

Dean POV

As soon as we got on the road we headed straight to Ellen's. It took us all night but we got there just in time for breakfast. She was just setting up the bar when we walked in.

"Ellen?" She turned around startled and looked at us.

"Sam? Dean?! Oh my god! How did you get out?"

"Turn on channel 7 and you'll find out everything." Sam said sitting on one of the stools. She complied and turned on the TV.

"St. James Jail. Burned down not only hours ago. It seems as though an exposed wire started it. over 50 people died in the fire, including 2 notorious murderers, Sam and Dean Winchester." She looked at us and we smiled.

"You guys... did you?"

"Demon attack." She nodded.

"And hendrickson?"

"On our side." She looked at us confused.

"I'm gunna need a beer." She said walking to the bar and made 3 from the tap. She gave each us one and we all downed it. "Well that problem is solved, now it's just getting the twins back." I nodded and finished my drink. "I think I know a way. I was talking to Jo, who took your house till you came back. She was looking for a social worker for you guys and I think she found one near your house. Her name is Charlie Carter. She can help, She's apparently really good social worker."

"Carter...That- That name it sounds so familiar." Sam said thinking about it. I looked at him then back at Ellen. "Can we get an appointment with her?" I asked Ellen with a hopefully look in my eyes.

"Jo can set one up. Look guys, I don't think it's a good idea for you two to be walking around after the whole jail fire."

"What do you suppose we do?"

"Wait it out here, at least for a little while. Jo can talk to Charlie about it and get the twins back, I'll be there and so will Bobby, We can do this, but you guys have to be dead, a least till this is all over." I nodded sadly, She had a point.

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Just lay low, and stay out of trouble. That's the best thing you can do right now. I'm gunna go call Jo and get that appointment. You two can sleep upstairs, you must be tired. I'll check on you soon." She smiled a little and squeezed my hand a bit then got up into the back room. I looked over at Sam and sighed.

"We should get some rest." Sam said getting up after finishing his beer. I didn't do anything, just got up and walked up the stairs towards the guest bedrooms. Freedom, it's ups... and downs.

**A/N: Yay, the 20th chapter, I hope you all liked it. It was interesting to write. These chapters wouldn't be possable without you guys reading this story and your reviews! Also would love to thank, My best friend Kayla (hockeyychick88), noname32, fluro.cat, Caroline Ackles, And everyone else that has been with this story since it started. I LOVE YOU GUYS! Well, off to go write the 21st chapter. Much thanks and keep reviewing cause I love it! even give me a PM, I love talking with you guys, just to tell me what you want to see in this story, I need a few fresh eyes:D **

**Lauren**


	21. Trouble upon them

Ryan POV

I've looked at every possible place where I could escape, they ALL have guards. Come on, I have to get out of here! It's been 3 days after I got that dream from my mom. I was looking everywhere to get out. I was starting to get the feeling that she was right, there was just some feeling I had that Rach was in trouble. I was just about to walk to another entrance when I felt someone touch my shoulder.

"Ryan?" I turned around and saw the shrink look at me.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Why does everyone around here ask me that? YES, I'm fine!"

"Well that's good. Look I've been talking with a few social workers, There are a few families interested in you."

"Great, well tell them I'm not going."

"Ryan, this is great news. Some kids haven't left here for a while. You have a lot of wonderful doors opened for you. You should at least look at the possibility that-" "That I will be going home with people that aren't my family and who never will be my family ever! Just, just leave me alone."

"Is there something bugging you?"

"Yeah there is. I shouldn't be here, my sister shouldn't be with that family, we were set up and now our whole family is all screwed to hell and I just want my life back!" At this moment I was yelling at the top of my lungs. She was making me so mad! She stepped back from me and sighed.

"Alright, If you need to talk-"

"Yeah I know where you are." I waved her off and turned on my heels and walked away. Now I was starting to feel bad about yelling at her like that. I shouldn't have done that... maybe I should apologize. Maybe later, when I cool down a bit more.

I had walked back into the Rec. Room and sat down when I saw Veronica walking towards me. She smiled and sat down next to me.

"Haven't found a way out have you?"

"How'd you-"

"Your walking around looking at the exits, it's not rocket science Ryan." I smiled a bit at her answer, I was a little conspicuous.

"So what are you spying on me now?"

"No, I've been... watching you." She shrugged. I raised an eye brow, she's been watching me? This chick is really weird.

"Ryan? Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah sure what is it?" I looked at her concerned, She looked a little nervous.

"I was gunna tell you this before but I-"

"Ryan?" The shrink cut her off. "Ryan? There you are. I need to talk to you." I sighed and stood up.

"Tell me later?"

"Yeah sure..." She smiled weakly. I walked towards the stupid shrink and looked at her.

"I have someone here that wants to talk to you." She smiled, I just rolled my eyes. We started to walk out of the Rec. room when I looked back at where Veronica and I were talking but she wasn't there. I sighed and continued to follow her.

We got to the Meeting area and she stopped. She turned and faced me with a smile.

"After a lot of consideration I think this family could at least be a start. I know you didn't want me to look for one but, this family seems to really want you. The social worker was very persistent in wanting to talk to you with the woman who wants you." I sighed an annoyed sigh and rolled my eyes. "Come on Ryan just- just at least talk to them. You never know, you might actually like her."

"Highly doubt it." I muttered under my breath.

"They're waiting. Just, look at least a bit interested." I sighed yet again then smiled a bit like I wanted a family, like I didn't already have one. She opened the door and I walked in. I looked up and who I saw was not expected it was...

"Hi, I'm Ellen Harvelle."

Ellen POV

It took 3 days but the social worker finally got us in to see Ryan. She worked her butt off I could tell you that right now. It was a hard process but I'm glad we found her.

I called Jo immediately after the boys showed up. I was still in shock and the beer certainly wasn't doing the trick. I guess Jo called soon after that conversation cause the next thing I knew I was walking into the Social Workers Office with Bobby with me and Jo on my other side.

"So why do you want to adopt?" Charlie asked as soon as we sat down.

"We loved how this one here turned out and we just wanted to have another just like her. She was adopted too from the same place and we think were ready for another." I lied. It was a pretty good half-lie if I do say so myself. Thank god Jo still looks like she 18 than 35.

"Have you been the the center before you came here?"

"Yes, and I think we have already found the two we were looking for." I smiled.

"And who would they be?"

"Their names are Ryan and Rachael Winchester."

That's really how the meeting happened, then 2 days later Jo and I are sitting, waiting with Charlie to see Ryan. I was actually really nervous, I haven't seen him for over a month and I missed him. When the door opened I couldn't help but smile. His face, it was so priceless, I could hear Jo have a little scoff when she saw him but when I looked at her for a second she was nothing but smiles.

"Hi, I'm Ellen Harvelle." I said with my hand stretched out for a handshake. He took it and smiled at me.

"I'll just leave you guys to talk for a bit." Charlie said then walked out, closing the door silently.

"Ellen, I- I can't believe your here!" I just pulled him into a hug and wouldn't let go. I hate seeing Ryan like this, in this place of all places. This should never have happened. I pulled away from the hug to look at him.

"Where's your sister?" I asked confused.

"You don't know?" He looked at both Jo and I, we shook our heads. "She's with another family. God knows where."

"No, When?"

"4 days ago. They just took her, and I haven't heard from her since." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Dean is going to be pissed. "I need out of here, I can't stay here any longer. Can you just take me now?"

"Not yet Ry, Still need to do the paper work." Jo said sadly. He rolled his eyes and fell onto a chair.

"How's dad and Sam?"

"They umm. Long story. You'll see them soon, I hope." I said. I couldn't tell him the whole story, I was stuck.

"Oh okay."

We talked for a little over a half hour then Charlie came back with another woman.

"Ryan, can you wait outside, this will only take a moment." The other woman said. He nodded and reluctantly went out. When he closed the door The 2 women went right to business.

"Now, I've been looking at the conversation you guys were having and it seemed like you really hit it off with him. I think you might be a good family for him. I assume he told you about his father and Uncle?"

"Yes he has."

"And would you be prepared to help him in anyway he needs."

"of course."

"I have been talking to Charlie and if you still want, I think we can get the paper work done by friday at the latest and you can take him home on the saturday." I couldn't help but smile. That was really happy news, I couldn't wait to tell Dean. "Now, I know your husband is off on work and will be home tomorrow correct?" I nodded. "If you would like to bring him down, maybe tomorrow or sometime during the week. We just want to make sure he is suited for Ryan."

"Sure, of course, tomorrow would be fine."

"Great, I guess we'll see you both tomorrow then?" The other women said with a smile. I nodded and got up from my seat. We shook hands and Charlie led us out of the building.

"I think that meeting went well." She said as we walked to our cars.

"Yes, It did."

"Great. I'll have the papers by Wensday at the latest." I smiled and said our goodbyes to her then we sped off towards the bar.

We got back to the bar just after 4, I was tired and so was Jo. When we got in we saw Fred, my bartender for the day talking to a few hunters. I waved to him and walked upstairs. I got to Dean's room and knocked before I entered. I saw him sitting on the bed listening to his messages on his phone. When he saw me he turned it off and smiled.

"So how'd it go?" He asked hopeful.

"It went well. We have a good chance at getting Ryan back."

"That's great, What about Rach." That's where my smile dropped from my face. He looked at me waiting for my answer.

"That's where the problem is. You see, Rachael has already been taken into foster care." His eyes went from hopefully happy to the most saddest I've ever seen them. It broke my heart to have to say that too him. I sat next to him on the bed and looked at him.

"It's been 4 days." I said with a soft voice. "In 3 more they'll have a review, take her back and have her assessed then if all goes well, which I hope doesn't happen, they'll give her back. That's what Charlie said to us." He nodded slowly. I hated seeing him like that. I couldn't be there, watching him just fall to pieces. "I have to go back to work, do you want me to make you something?" He shook his head and just looked away. I sighed and got up walking out, slowly closing the door. Damn if only we were 5 days earlier.

Rachael POV

I've been on the goddamn street for 3 days straight. I smelt gross and looked like crap. My arm was looking more nasty and had the most biggest bruise I ever had. I was cold and tired, I haven't slept at all. I was scared that Jack might find me some how. I found a shelter a few blocks from where Jordan deals. I walked in and was instantly bombarded by 2 women, in their early 50's.

"Hello welcome to the New york Shelter."

"Hi. Um, I'm not to good at this at all, considering this is my first time without a home..."

"Say no more." One of them lead me to a desk. She asked me to sign my name which was kinda hard with the crapped up arm I had so I had to use my left which, my writing looked worse than my right. She gave me a blanket and shampoo and a toothbrush and everything else I needed just to get clean. I walked to the woman's washroom and walked to the showers. I looked all around me and then turned it on. I slowly slipped off my clothes and got in. I took a really quick shower, not thinking about anything, just the pain of my arm. My life, it's been such crap lately I couldn't do anything without crying. When I was done I got my clothes back on which smelt nasty and I walked out. The lady from the desk greeted me and lead me towards a bed. When I was there she sat down with me.

"So how come you are all by yourself?" She asked with a little smile.

"I ran away from my foster home." I looked down. God, she had to bring up that.

"Why was that?"

"Cause I hated it there. The guy, he was just- he was horrible."

"Couldn't you have just reported him, I'm sure they would have taken you right out of there right away."

"The center was in Virginia, I'm in new york! I don't know where I'm going, I don't know anyone here, He raped me for fuck sakes!" By the end of that sentence I was crying. I couldn't help it, it was a river... no it was like Niagara freakin falls! She watched as I just cried, What could she do right?

"I'm- I'm sorry to here that."

"Yeah well, what can you do now? the asshole is probably on his way home stinkin drunk thinking about his next conquest."

"Was there anyone around? To witness what happened..."

"Is there ever witnesses?" I just showed her my bruised wrists and arm. She was taken aback by them. I just sniffed back some tears and rolled my eyes. "I just need a place to stay till I find money for a bus ticket."

"Where are you going to go?"

"Massachusetts. I have... family friends there." I sighed and settled into the bed. It was comfortable... well kinda. I just needed a rest, I was too tired.

"Well, you just rest there and I'll come check on you in a bit." I nodded and slowly started drifting off to sleep.

All I saw was an image of my dad, uncle and brother, They were slowly drifting from my sight. No matter how hard I ran, I wasn't fast enough to catch up to them.

"Dad, No, don't leave me! not again..." I started to cry. I slowed down and just cried. I looked at my surroundings. Nothing but a dim lit place with nothing but darkness all around. I sat on the ground, I couldn't stand anymore. My legs were giving out and I just wanted to die.

"Having fun?" I jumped a bit. I looked up and saw the stupid Yellow Eyed Demon looking at me.

"What do you want!" He smiled at me.

"I'm the bearer of great news."

"Yeah really cause lately you've just been a pain in the ass. Did you cause all of this? All this pain my family has been put through? are you doing this so I can go with you earlier!?"

"God I wish that were all true. No, I'm not, that goes to someone else, unfortunately."

"Who then?"

"I can't tell you that, you'll just have to find out. I'm here to help you."

"You help me? how? You've only caused pain and now you decide to help?" I scoffed and got up brushing my hands against my jeans.

"You know, in all this pain... you for got what time of the month it is." He said with a smile. I looked at him for a bit trying to find out what he was getting at. "Get a calendar kid!" He said then he snapped his fingers and then he was gone.

I instantly woke up. I jutted out of the bed and looked around. What did he mean get a calendar, of course I knew what time of the month it was... okay maybe I didn't. The lady from before looked at me with a concerned look in her eyes, I walked over to her.

"Do you have a calendar here by any chance?" She nodded and took me to the desk She gave me her calendar and I studied it. It was October 6th... october- shit. How could I have been that stupid! I missed it my date, and not the, going out with some one kind I'm talking, MY BLEEPING PERIOD! It's been a month. A month since I was with Jensen, A month since my last date, How could I have been that stupid.

"Umm thanks." I started to walk out. "Damn it. Do you by any chance know where the pharmacy is?"

"Just a few blocks down on 43rd. You can't miss it."

"Great thanks." and with that I ran out of there. It was 3 in the afternoon which meant that Jordan was still dealing for another hour. I ran towards his normal spot. I could see all the guys there that I dealed to 4 days ago. They all had smirks on their faces. I looked down and walked quickly. I got to his spot in a matter of minutes. I could see he was just finishing up with a "client" When he saw me.

"Rachael?" He walked towards me worried and pissed. "where have you been!?"

"Gone."

"I've been looking for you everywhere, Why did you just take off?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I tried." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I can believe a lot of things."

"Your father, the prize that he is... never mind. It's not important anymore. I just need a couple of bucks.. like $20."

"Why?"

"cause I'm hungry." I lied. I put out my hand so he could give me the money but he wasn't gunna led up.

"Why don't I take you to lunch then."

"NO! look I just want the money, Please." I said with a few tears in my eyes. It was one thing after another, I just need to find out and figure out how to get out of New york and get to Ellen's. This- this demon, whatever yellow eyes was talking about that's causing all of this... I'm gunna kill it. It's gunna experience the same pain I felt for a month now.

"Rach, is something going on?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah somethings going on! I may be freaking pregnant, your father raped me, my arm is broken and the pain is so unbearable I can't take it anymore!" My temper had risen to the highest it's ever been.

"Broken! How, when. Oh god." He stammered.

"It doesn't matter I'll get it fixed later."

"No we gotta go now, let me see." He grabbed my arm, which hurt by the way, and looked at it. "WOW. Jesus, okay let's go." He started to walk.

"No! look, I've had bones broken for months at a time. Some probably haven't even healed properly. I'll get it checked out later okay." He just looked at me then sighed.

"Fine." He fished into his pocket and pulled out $100. He gave it too me and smile a bit.

"Where are you going to go?"

"Well after I see if I really am pregnant I'm going home. To my real home, for good." I said softly. He nodded with a sad look in his eyes. "You can come visit, if you want. I mean, it's not like you don't have the money to come." He laughed a bit.

"Yeah, I think I might."

"Call me later." I smiled a bit.

"I don't have your number."

"think again. Check your cell." He checked. I put my number into his cell one time when he was dealing. "Call me." And with that I left. I walked down to 43rd. She was right, You couldn't miss it. When I walked in I didn't know where to go, It was huge. I didn't want to ask someone cause then I would just get stares and laughs. I walked around for a long time. I finally found the pregnancy tests. Here they were, about a thousand different ones, It was so confusing I couldn't choose.

"Confusing I know." Someone said from behind me. I turned to look who it was. Some girl that worked there looked back at me. She looked about my age with blond hair and green eyes that reminded me of my dad's.

"Umm yeah, I was just um-" I stumbled trying to find something to say.

"I know what your going through. I was in the same boat about a year ago." She looked at a few. "Here." She gave me one. I sighed and looked down nervously. "You know, you don't have to be nervous. I'm sure you'll be fine, no matter what." I nodded and started to walk away.

"Thanks." was all I could muster up. I walked to the cashier and payed for it. I had about $75 left, just enough for a bus ticket home. I walked out quickly and didn't stop. I just walked to the bus station and got a ticket. I should wait, till at least Ellen was there with me. I needed someone there.

Dean POV

I can't stand here anymore. I can't be here knowing somewhere my daughter is with some other family and I don't know if she is okay! I got up and walked out to Sam's room. He was absorbed in one of Ellen's old books so talking to him was out of the question, so I stared at him till he gave in.

"What?" He finally said after 10 minutes of nothing but staring at him. The bump on his head went down, and he has to shave, and I never noticed before but he's got huge scar on his forehead.

"Did you hear about the twins?"

"Yeah I did."

"And your just sitting here acting as if their fine?"

"What else can we do Dean? If we get found, the police, their gunna have a field day with us. Probably blame us for the fire too." He said going back to the book.

"I just need to know their okay." Sam nodded.

"Their going to be fine, they are Winchester's after all."

"Your talking about the twins, the 'super accident prone, almost killed themselves over a hundred times' Winchester twins. You see where I'm coming from." He looked at me for a second then nodded again.

"Yeah I got it. But come on, they know how to kick ass if something happened."

"Rachael is off god knows where, probably some place she's never been and Ryan is in a center for foster kids. Rachael could get murdered and Ryan could potentially kill himself!"

"Dean, I got it! We know that Ryan won't kill himself cause he's going home with Ellen, Rachael, who knows but if she could kick Ryan's ass when she was 5, when Ryan was about 7 inches taller than her, then she can kick a full grown guys ass at 17. She did kick your ass, my ass, and basically ever hunter's ass that has challenged her! Dean, stop worrying so much. They are going to be fine and back in our sight soon." I sighed. Sam did make sense, they could handle themselves but, I just- I still couldn't just stop worrying.

"Dean!"

"What?"

"Stop."

"Stop what?"

"Worrying, I can see it in your face."

"No I'm not." I cleared my throat and shifted my position crossing my arms.

"Mm-hmm." He looked back to his book and I ended up walking back to my room. I closed my door and heaved a stressed sigh. I trekked to my bed and laid down closing my eyes and instantly fell sleep.

_It was my 38th birthday and Rachael was no where to be found for the past few hours and I was starting to freak. They said they were just going to the park and now it's 7 at night and there was no sign of them. _

_"Jake, have you heard anything about Rach?" I asked one of her friends. How could she just up and leave. _

_"No, Why?"_

_"Cause she said she was going to the park with you at 12, it is now 7 and I don't know where she is!" I said freaking out a bit._

_"Oh. Well I haven't seen her. Sorry Mr. Winchester." I sighed aloud._

_"Just tell you mom to call me if she goes over to your house."_

_"Okay. Bye." I hung up and tossed the phone on the couch._

_"We'll find her." Sam said coming into the room._

_"How do you know? She's never done this before. What if... Hendrickson got her."_

_"Doubt it. He would have come for us by now." He slumped down on the couch. "She had to go to the park today."_

_"I'll call the hospital again." I threw him the phone and he walked away. Ryan had walked downstairs still wondering what was going on. We told him that she was with Jake, I mean that's what we thought, but why would we want him to worry too._

_"Is Rachael home yet?" I shook my head. "Is she still mad at me?"_

_"Why would she be mad at you?" He sat next to me._

_"Cause I didn't want to go to the park with her."_

_"Why didn't you want to go to the park?" _

_"Cause I was busy." _

_"Doing what exactly?" I looked down and him. He got up without a word and came back a few minutes later with something wrapped in news paper comics._

_"Here." He gave the package to me and smiled. "Happy Birthday." I smiled back._

_"maybe I should wait for Rachael."_

_"She went to the park, who knows when she'll come back."_

_"Right. But you know, We should wait till she gets back, so she can see it too." He shrugged._

_"Okay."_

_"Dean, She's not at the hospital but- oh hey Ryan."_

_"Who's not at the hospital?" He looked confused. I mentally was smacking Sam upside the head._

_"One of our friends. She got hurt and we were checking to see if she was still there."_

_"Oh okay."_

_"You know what Ry, I'll be right back." I got up and walked to the kitchen with Sam._

_"So you were gunna say something else."_

_"Yeah, Mason said he saw her in town."_

_"What the hell would she be doing in town?"_

_"I don't know but Mason is bringing her back."_

_"Thank god for Mason." He's been a family friend for years. His father Caleb was my dad Ammo supplier and now since Caleb's death Mason took over that job._

_We waited for only a few minutes before we heard the door open. We walked quickly to the foyer. _

_"Rachael, God." I breathed walking towards her and enveloped her in a tight hug._

_"Hi to you too."_

_"Where were you!?"_

_"At the park..."_

_"For 7 hours?" She shrugged. I looked up at Mason and he shook his head._

_"I should go. and Rachael, don't be doing anymore stupid things." He looked down at her then smiled._

_"Yeah, yeah." He started to walk away._

_"Oh yeah and Happy Birthday dude."_

_"Thanks Man." He nodded and walked out. I turned back to my daughter and looked at her. "So where were you really?" She sighed and put her hand into her pocket and pulled out a wrapped package._

_"I made it. I had to go to town to get something for it. Missouri had something I needed for it and so I went to go see her." I sighed taking the gift and hugging her tight. I got up and we walked to the couch. Ryan was still sitting there watching TV. It looked like the old school Bugs Bunny. He looked up and saw Rachael and then went back to watching TV not wanting to make eye contact with her._

_"Hi Ryan." She said sitting next to him._

_"Hi." He returned quietly. It was really cute, and really weird. _

_"I'm sorry."... wait I think I need a replay. She actually said sorry first. "I didn't mean to yell at you."_

_"It's okay." There was some awkward silence. _

_"OKay so um, how about I open up the gifts." I smiled then sat down on the couch with my kids. Sam sat on the chair on the opposite side. I picked up Ryan's gift and opened it. Inside was a necklace, It was a hand with a weird design on it and an all seeing eye in the middle. It was pretty cool. "Thanks Ryan." I smiled then put it on._

_"Bobby helped me. He said that it will keep the demons from getting up inside you." I laughed a bit. _

_"Thanks Buddy." He smiled shyly and looked down. I picked up Rachael's gift and opened it. It was a leather bracelet. It had a protection spell carved into it. It said: "__Servo mihi per totus vestri vires , Dea propitius dies quod nox noctis." In Latin it means: "To preserve me very whole your force, Goddess gracious day and night." It was amazing. _

_"Rach, this is great." She smiled and shrugged. _

_"I thought it was cool to make."_

_"How did you make it?"_

_"Missouri helped me with the translation and Mason helped carve the words." I hugged her and Ryan. I was so happy they were here safe in my arms where I can feel them around me..._

I woke up with a smile but as soon as I returned to reality, realizing that was only a dream, a distant memory, it pissed me off knowing that.

"Dean. Wake up, The Social worker called. She said we can get Ryan faster than she thought." Sam said bursting into my room, I looked at him in disbelief. "The only thing is we gotta get out of here for a few hours. She's coming over, we can't be here." I nodded still confused about what he was talking about but oh well. I got up from my bed and got changed. One almost home, maybe things are looking up...


	22. Coming Home

Ryan POV

I'm finally going home, can you believe it. After a month of hell in this place, I'm finally going home. a few days after I saw Ellen and Jo for the first time I decided to actually start enjoying life again. I started to eat more than just my bread at lunch and more than just sitting in the Rec. Room doing nothing. I figured out that the food there sucked and the games were more for 5 year olds then anything.

"I guess your excited to go to a home." Veronica said. She sat down next to me with a smile.

"Yeah I am. I really like the people anyway."

"That's good. You really turned around on the subject."

"I guess it was all about the people." I smiled a bit.

"At least your going to have a family now instead of being here forever." I looked down.

"Yeah, I guess."

"I'm sure they'll let you see your sister too, if they knew about how close you guys are." She smiled the really pretty smile of hers. She took out a pack of cards from her house coat and set them on the table. She smiled and started to deal out a few cards. "Poker?" I nodded and took the cards.

"You know I'm gunna miss you when I leave."

"Same here." She smiled then flipped her cards. She won that one, damn. I gave her my cards then she shuffled again. I smiled at her and then caught my cards as she threw them at me.

We played for a long time till it was dinner. I went to the dinner area and sat down with my group. They stick us with the same type of people to eat, it was so strange. There were so many strange people at my table, I was just happy to leave.

"Ryan, I wanna see you after dinner okay?" My shrink said. I shrugged and she walked away. Normally she had a smile on her face but this time she didn't. I finish dinner quickly and walked to her office. I knocked once then walked in. She was sitting at her desk on the phone. I just sat in one of the chairs, listening. "Okay, well, the police we'll be at every bus stop and train station around a 20 mile radius. She's probably trying to get home. Yes. okay." She looked up and saw me. "Give me a call if you find her." She put the phone back on the hook and looked at me.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. How are you?"

"I'm fine." I looked at her confused.

"Well the reason I asked you hear is because I just wanted to know if you had any contact with your sister."

"No, I haven't talked to her for a week. Why what's up?"

"Oh no reason, I just wanted to know if you knew how she was doing. If she liked her new family, her plans."

"Is that what the phone call was about?"

"Oh no no, don't worry I just um." She started to stumble.

"Is she alright? What's going on." She sighed.

"I'm not aloud to-"

"What's going on?" I asked cutting her off.

"She's... missing." I sat back in the chair. I knew she was gunna leave sooner or later, she wasn't one to stick around. "Do you know anything about this?"

"How would I? She's gone, missing, and your probably never going to find her."

"How do you know?"

"How many kids do you find who are missing? Chances are she's dead already!" I made a huge scene, but really I knew she was fine.

"Ryan, were doing our best to find her."

"Yeah well, your best, Suck!" I yelled then huffed off to my bedroom with a small smile on my face. Thank god she's out. I'd rather have her on her own then with people who could hurt her. I got to my room and closed my door. I walked to the bed and saw a letter on my bed. I opened it and read it:

_Ryan,_

_God, I hate this, my new "family" Sucks. I only spent a day there and then left. Jake, the father, attacked me. I'm not going into details but let's just say the look of my writing explains everything. I'm currently writing from the bus. I had enough to take me to Westchester so I'm screwed. I guess I could hitchhike. The most safest thing to do in the world but, I'm not staying around Westchester my whole life! And I'm wearing my DC shoes that have the stupid back exposed so I'm gunna get a blister. _

_I didn't even tell you the best part... are you ready for this... I'm pregnant! ready to be an uncle cause I just found out a few hours ago I'm preggers. I took a test at the bus station while I was waiting cause, I couldn't wait till I got home. Can you believe that! I bet you can. Just wait till I get home, who god what is dad gunna say. And YES it is Jensen's. I'll talk about this more when we see each other, looks like Were in Westchester. _

_See you later. _

_Rachael._

Wow. I was... not expecting that... AT all. I read it over and over. This is bad.

Rachael POV

Okay, Let's break this down. First, we leave the only home I know, Then Jensen breaks up with me, then Hendrickson shows, takes us away from my dad and uncle, I get a new family that sucks, my arm is broken and I find out I'm pregnant. I'm stuck in Westchester, alone, in pain, no money, no place to go... It's not looking good for me. I'm walking around the town to find some change. To make a call and get me the fuck out of here. I've asked about 12 people and none of them are being very generous. There are a few guys skateboarding down the street, they were pretty hot. Damn it, I look like shit. This is so embarrassing. They looked at me then looked away, yeah, I wouldn't look at me too. I kept walking and I found a grocery store. I could find at least some toothpaste to brush my teeth or steal at least some mint leaves or something. I walked in and immediately walked to the produce. I found the mint and picked a bit of leaves and stuffed them in my pocket. I walked around and saw the tooth paste. There was the travel size, yes. I walked by and grabbed it with out being caught. Pays to have a hunter family who could pass off as covert op's people. I walked out and went into an ally and brushed my teeth with my finger. It was gross and unsanitary but at least I had so bit of hygiene. I walked out and chewed on some mint. I pulled my hair back into a pony tail and walked around looking for quarters on the ground. This was pathetic.

In the end of a 3 hour search I came up with about 2 bucks. It was good enough for a phone call and a small coffee, which I severely needed. I don't care what the stats say about pregnant women and coffee, I NEED IT! I walked to a pay phone and put in like a dollar. I called the Roadhouse and waited.

"Roadhouse." A males voice said. It sounded vaguely familiar but I couldn't register who it was.

"Umm hi, is Ellen Harvelle there?"

"Who is calling?"

"Rachael... wi-mor-" I wracked my brain to find that last name I had to use. "Robinson." I finally said. We came up with the last name this so if we got separated and someone other than Ellen answered we could get a hold of her.

"Yeah one sec." I waited for a few seconds then I heard someone pick up.

"Rachael?" She sounded hopefully and happy.

"Ellen?" I started to get tears in my eyes. "I need you to come pick me up."

"where are you?"

"Westchester."

"How in the hell did you get there?"

"Bus. That's all I could afford."

"We'll be there in a few hours. Just sit tight."

"We'll? You and Jo?"

"Me, Your Dad and uncle." And that sent my tears flying down my face, they got out of jail. That was the most happiest moment of my life.

"OKay. I'll be at the bus station."

"Alright, see you soon." I laughed a little, so happy to hear that.

"See you." She hung up and so did I. I walked to the store and got myself a small coffee then waited at the bus stop. I was tired and hungry and happy, a weird combination but it worked.

It was around 10 at night when the creeps started to come out and play. One kept staring at me with this weird look. I ignored him and jut kept concentrating on how good it will feel when I get home. After a few minutes of him staring he came over.

"How much?"

"I'm sorry." I said with a raised eyebrow. "I don't speak freak."

"How much for your services." I nodded, now understanding. I laughed a bit then got up. I put on my seductive smile and walked towards him.

"Do I look like a tramp to you?"

"You look like your strapped for cash and is in need of some love." I scoffed.

"Sorry buddy, but I'm good. I don't need petties like you to get love. I already got it."

"Oh come on you know you want me." He took my broken arm and gripped it tight. I grimaced in pain a bit but kept looking at him.

"Get off me." I growled.

"And what if I don't?" Nice come back. I smiled then took his arm with my left and twisted it the wrong way, just like Uncle Sam taught me. I threw him to the wall.

"Don't ever touch me again!" I yelled at him.

"Ooh, tough girl aren't you."

"Yeah and your just a weakling who is gunna get beat by a pregnant 17 year old." I threw him to the ground and walked away. I saw a few people looking at me but I didn't care. I felt someone walking behind me. I swiftly turned around and came face to face with the freak. "You just don't know when to give up do you?"

"I just don't give up that easily." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me towards him.

"Shouldn't have done that." He cocked his head to the side and I kneed him in the balls. I shook my head as he went down. I tried to get away but he grabbed my leg and pulled me towards the ground. "Mother Fucker." I said silently. He moved towards me and got on top of me. I could see some people call the cops, looking worried. "I'm guessing you haven't gotten laid in what 20 years? here's a tip, if your gunna rape someone, do it when no one is around but the you and the other person."

"Shut up." He grabbed my neck and started to strangle me. The people all looked terrified but didn't do anything, idiots. Finally Someone ran up and tackled him off of me. I head a few punches but I wasn't paying attention. When I got up I saw the guy on the floor in pain, all bloody. I smiled then looked at the guy who did it. It was the same guy from the afternoon when he looked at me.

"Thanks."

"Yeah well you looked like you needed some help."

"Not really but thanks anyway." His shaggy blond hair covered part of his eyes. He shook it out of his eyes and smiled a bit.

"So what are you doing here? at 10:30 at night, alone."

"Waiting for my dad to take me home." He nodded.

"you want me to wait with you, You know till the cops show?"

"Umm no, I'll probably be gone by then."

"Don't you want to wait to give in your statement and whatever."

"They have about 25 people here who can give my statement in for me. I just want to go home."

"Do you want me to at least wait with you till your dad comes." as if we were in the movies I heard my name being called. I turned around and saw my dad running around the station looking for me.

"Don't need to." I smiled and ran towards him. "DAD!" He stopped and saw me. I smiled wide with a few tears in my eyes. He smiled and ran towards me I did the same. When we met in the middle he picked me up and swung me around, hugging me tight. I let the tears flow. After a month of pure hell, I finally had my dad with me. One of the most happiest moments of my life.

Dean POV

I had Rachael in my arms again. The best feeling, to know she was safe and away from new york city. I couldn't stop hugging her, letting a few tears fall. When we finally let go I looked at her with a huge smile on my face.

"Lets go home." I nodded in agreement then turned around, but not before I saw the guy on the ground, bloody. I looked at him for a second. Rachael looked back and then smiled at me.

"Did you?"

"This time, no." She laughed a little and walked away. I followed her as we walked to Ellen's car. Sam and her were sitting in there waiting. When Sam saw her he had a huge smile on his face as well as Ellen. I got into the back with Rachael and Ellen took off towards the Roadhouse.

"So how are you all?" Rachael asked with a smile.

"Were good." Ellen said fast. "what about you? How are you?"

"Yeah are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Did they hurt you?"

"woah woah, one question at a time. I'm fine now. and... yeah the jackass hurt me, but I'm fine now I just need to get some rest."

"No no, your not getting off that easy, how did he hurt you?" I asked scared and really really pissed. She raised her right arm up and I looked at it. It was bruised and swollen. Let me just say, it looked really disgusting. "Ouch. And he did this?" She nodded. "I'm gunna kill him. Who is he, What's his name and where-"

"DAD! Can we just... can we not do this right now. I'm to tired." I nodded but I really wanted to know. I wanted to go to his house, strangle him, shoot him, and how ever else I can kill him. And I wanted to do it slowly and painfully. She leaned in and rested her head on my shoulder, falling asleep. I put my arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

We got to the Roadhouse in a few hours. Rachael was still out so I carried her in and into my bedroom where she could sleep. No one was in the bar, it was eerie. I walked down to the bar and got myself a beer. Sam joined me and we sat in silence for a long time.

"At least we got Rachael back." Sam said after a few minutes. I nodded.

"yeah, now we just need Ryan and things can go back to... relatively normal."

"Things were never normal for us Dean." I laughed.

"Your right." I took a sip of my beer and sighed.

"so I talked to Ellen about what the Social worker said and she had Ellen sign the papers and as soon as she gets them to the center, which should be in the next 2 days then Ryan came come home. Apparently the inspection went well." I nodded with a small smile. "we should probably go back to the house tomorrow to get Rachael's clothes or something."

"Yeah, We should do that after the doctors." No matter what she said, she's getting a cast on that arm. I drank most of my beer and then got up from my seat. I said good night to my brother then went to bed. When I walked in I saw Rachael sleeping there silently. A smile crept onto my face then I walked to the bed. As I got in I could see her flinch a bit. I thought it was strange but I shrugged it off, must have been a nightmare. I wrapped my arm around her and fell asleep, happy.

Sam POV

The stupid sunlight shining into my eyes as I woke up, gave me a headache. I moaned, turning around in bed and started to fall asleep again. It was a long, eventful night and I just wanted to sleep a bit more.

"Rise and Shine Sammy!" Dean yelled into my room. Goddamn it! I opened my eyes and glared at him. He seemed really happy today, Which is good I guess... but at my expense? I pulled the covers over my head and tried to get back to sleep. "Come on Sammy, were making breakfast, you want pancakes... eggs, anything?"

"I want you to go away." I mumbled. I heard him sigh then close the door. finally silence... damn I can't get back to sleep. Stupid brothers. I pulled the covers off my head and got up. I rubbed my eyes and yawned, I really want to go back to sleep. I walked out of my room and stumbled downstairs. I saw Ellen setting the table and Dean making pancakes. I could smell the amazing smell of coffee, which I so desperately needed. I looked at the counter and saw 4 cups, one was huge, like Luke's Dinner from the Gilmore Girls, huge. I was about to pick it up when Dean hit my hand with the Whisk and looked at me.

"It's for Rach." I sighed and picked up the smaller one. I guess 4 of the small cups would do the trick. I took my cup and sat at the table. Dean set down the pancakes then went upstairs to go get Rachael.

"Are you okay Sam?" Ellen asked sitting next to me. I nodded and drank my coffee.

"Just tired."

"I know the feeling. I have to go see Charlie again today at the center."

"Really? When?"

"After Breakfast. Who knows they might give us Ryan today. The Center is just so confusing."

"What's confusing?" Rachael asked with a yawn coming down the stairs.

"The Center. All the papers you have to sign." She nodded and sat down next to Ellen. She whispered something in her ear and Ellen nodded with a blank stare.

"Hey, no secrets at the table." Dean said sitting down and diving into the pancakes.

"Sorry." Rachael smiled shyly.

"So after breakfast you wanna head over too the house, get you some clothes."

"YES PLEASE!" She breathed, it was cute. Dean handed the pancake stake to Rachael and she took more than half the stack! She gave the plate to Me with only 4 pancakes left, I swear Dean made like 20! I looked at the two who were scarfing down the breakfast, they look like they haven't eaten in weeks. I laughed at the sight of them.

"What?" They asked at the same time with mouths full of pancakes. I rolled my eyes.

We ate most of our breakfast in silence. We were almost done when we head a knock at the door. Ellen got up and went to the door.

"So when are we going to go to the house?" Rachael asked.

"After breakfast sometime."

"Oh yeah cause that clears everything up."

"It should." She rolled her eyes.

"Charlie, I think I know where the Center is by now." Her voice was getting close.

"I know but it's better if we go together just in case." That voice.. it sounded so familiar, but I couldn't- the door opened and I stopped dead. It was Kayla, Kayla Carter is Charlie Carter... how is that possible?!!!

"Sam?" She asked with a confused look on her face. "What are you doing here?" Apparently she doesn't watch the news... though the concept sketches of us really do suck.

"Ugh, just meeting up with a few relatives... What about you? Kayla- Charlie..."

"My real name is Charlie but all my friends call me by my middle name. It's a long story." She looked over at Dean and then at Rachael.

"Aren't you the girl the Center was looking for?"

"Um no... why? am I in trouble?" Rach asked.

"I guess I was wrong... though you do look a lot like Ryan..." She raised her eyebrow. Rachael gulped and got up.

"I'm gunna go get ready." She then left in a hurry up the stairs.

"What's going on?" Char-Kay- whoever she wanted to be called. We were all silent. No one could speak. We didn't know what too say.

"She is the girl from the center. She ran away and came here. I guess Ryan told here where he was headed, she just showed up one day and demanded to see her brother. I told her she could wait here till we knew what to do or if Ryan showed." Ellen lied. It was pretty impressive.

"You know this could tarnish your record, holding a child here." We all could feel the hold we had on Ryan slowly go away. "But hey, if she's happy here. I never liked the people she went with anyway."

"How do you know about them?" Dean asked.

"They came to me a few months ago looking for a foster child. I knew they were bad news to begin with. Look, They're gunna find Rachael sooner or later. I can do some magic and get her out of their care but if you really want her, which I can tell by your faces you do, then I suggest you get her back into the Center fast, while I get the papers." Did I tell you how much I love this woman! Charlie-Kayla was the best. And to think I met her in a freakin grocery store in Salem. We all nodded, she smiled reassuringly. "Well we should get going. You should go tell Rachael to-"

"She's had a rough couple of weeks, she should at least have a break from all of this." She didn't say anymore and smiled with a nod. She walked out and Ellen looked back at us.

"well this is going to be interesting." She sighed. "I'll be back in a few hours. You two- Get Rachael to the doctors." We nodded and got up, clearing the table as well. The whole time I was cleaning up, all I could think of was Charlie, She was on our side things are defiantly looking up.

Ryan POV

"Ryan?" I heard a knock at my door and it open. I stuffed the letter from Rachael under my pillow. I've been reading it over and over since I got it.

"Yeah?"

"You better get ready. Ellen is coming to see you today." The shrink said with a smile. "If all goes well and all the right papers are signed I think you'll be able to go home with her today." That lighten up my day. She walked out and I got changed. It wasn't really much I mean I changed from one Center uniform to another. I walked out a few minutes later and walked to the meeting area and waited. It was 11 and they said she would be here at 11:30 at the least. I just sat there and waited, not moving till she came and got me out of here.

At 11:45 she finally arrived. She smiled and shook my hand. When we got into the meeting room and the Social Worker left was when we finally got to talk.

"So what's new?"

"Your sister is at the Roadhouse." I raised my eyebrow.

"Really? She made it? Last time... like yesterday She said she was in Westchester."

"She called from there and we got her. She's good."

"Not from what I hear."

"What did she say?"

"She said that the bastard attacked her and that-" I stopped, should I tell her... She should find out. She's much easier to talk to then Dad, at least she doesn't go right for the .45 every time something happens to us.

"You know too?" I looked at her strangely.

"About how she's Pregnant?"

"yeah." She looked down. "She said she wasn't very positive. I'm gonna take her to the Doctors to get her checked out." I nodded. At least Rach didn't keep this to herself. I heard the door open and the shrink and the social worker come in.

"Well Ryan. You should be excited." I looked at the two.

"The papers are filed and your going home today." The social worker beamed. I looked at Ellen and smiled. Finally! I could have jumped for joy, hugged everyone in the building, run around but all I did was:

"Sweet, what am I still doing here then?" The 3 laughed.

"Come on. I'll get you your clothes and they'll meet you out in the front." I nodded and went with the shrink.

I got my clothes and quickly got them on. When I walked out of my room, letter in my pocket, I walked towards the Rec. Room to say goodbye to V. I looked around but I couldn't find her. I felt someone touch my shoulder. I turned around and saw the shrink.

"What you doing here?"

"I have to say goodbye to someone." She looked at me for a second. "her name is Veronica but everyone calls her V." She looked at me confused. How could she not know. She was the shrink for every kid in her! "She's blonde about... 5'6", really green eyes." She was still looking at me. "She had freckles... her right ear was pierced i the cartilage..." She had the thinking face on. "A freakin tattoo of a dove with a key on her wrist!" Something snapped in her head.

"Your not talking about Veronica Louis?"

"Yes."

"Ryan... she died, about 7 years ago." I looked at her confused.

"How can that be, I talked to her all the time!"

"You were always by yourself. Ryan, are you sure your okay? Maybe leaving isn't a good idea." I shook my head.

"No, no I'm fine..." I dashed off out of the Rec. Room and towards the front.

"Ryan! Ryan stop." I didn't want to stop. She would make me stay. How could I not know about Veronica and her being a spirit. I got to the front and the shrink came behind me. "Ryan. Are you sure your-"

"YES! I'm fine." She sighed. "I just need to leave here." She nodded in understanding and let the guard know I was leaving. The door opened and I walked out to the front foyer where Ellen was waiting. I smiled and Ellen, the social worker and I left the center. For the first time in over a month I finally got to walk outside without being guarded or be in a fenced area. We walked towards a car and we got in. I sat in the back looking out the window towards the Center. It was a distant memory to be forgotten. The only thing I couldn't shake was Veronica. I looked at the window into the Rec. Room and saw her standing there with a huge smile, waving. I smiled back and then turned around in my seat, as we drove off towards the Roadhouse.

It took us over 2 hours to get to the roadhouse. When we got in there was no one were Ellen lived. We could hear the Bar full of hunters. She hugged me tight with a huge smile and I hugged back. After a few minutes we separated and walked into the Bar. There were a few hunters I knew sitting and talking to one another. I was happy to be back, I just can't wait till my dad gets home.

Rachael POV

The bastards. They told me I was going home to get clothes, but NOOOO they drove me to the damn doctor to get a damn cast. I sat in silence with a frown on the whole time. They knew I hate doctors, with their needles and thinking there right ALL the time. We were sitting in the waiting room for the X-rays to come back. I was totally fine with living with the pain. I've done it before! The stupid tenser bandage was pissing me off and the look on the nurses face every time she looked at me, GOD! I just wanted to knock her the fuck out!

"Rachael?" We looked up and saw the Doctor come into the waiting room with a file. "Your X-rays are ready." I sighed and got up. This is gunna be good. The three of us walked into an exam room and the doctor closed the door. He turned on the light thingy to see the X-Rays and then he turned off the lights. I could see my bones... something I never wanted to see. "Okay, Rachael, it looks like you broke your bone in one place and fractured it in another." Thank you captain obvious! It's not like I can't see that from the freakin picture you put up! "We gunna put a cast on it along with a tighter tenser too. You'll probably going to have this on for a few weeks... at the most 5." I nearly choked on my own spit. Are you serious, I'm not having this fucking thing on for 5 weeks! "The nurse will put the cast on and then you guys can go on your merry way. But I want to see you in about 3 weeks to see how it's healing and get you a new cast on." I groaned with a bit of a growl. I felt my dad put his hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks doctor." He smiled.

"The nurse will be in shortly." He got up and walked out leaving us alone.

"Dad! What the hell! I don't need to be-"

"Yes you do! remember what happened last time, with you leg, or how about you separated shoulder... or your-"

"I get the point." I said looking at him. I rolled my eyes.

"I just don't want you to be hurt anymore." What a suck. I nodded but didn't say anything. He pulled me in and hugged me, It felt good. I hugged back and sighed. The door opened and the nurse came in. We separated and my dad looked at the nurse for a second then had that 'damn she's so sexy' look on. I smacked him in the chest before I got onto the exam bed to get the cast on.

"This might take a while, but if you guys want to stay..."

"Nah, we'll let you do your thing." Sam said walking out. "Come on Dean."

"I don't want to leave... Rachael here, by herself."

"Dad, your making me nervous, just leave." He sighed and looked at the nurse one more time then walked out sadly. I shook my head and laughed a little. She started to get the cast on I just sat back and let her do her thing.

"I have a question... like really personal and I don't want you to tell my dad, AT all got me?" I asked.

"I'll see what I can do." She looked at me then back at what she was doing.

"Okay, so say I did it.. had sex, I find out like a month later I'm pregnant, could the test be still wrong?"

"It could. You should go for a blood test then. But you should really tell your dad about it." She didn't even look up.

"That is totally out of the question. He would kill not only me but my Ex." She nodded with a little laugh. "What's with the laugh?"

"He wouldn't kill you. Yeah he would be mad but, at least you told him in enough time so he's ready. Look your dad loves you right? So he'll help you through it, if you are."

"Yeah there's that If factor. I shouldn't scare him."

"Scare him. Trust me, it's way better that way." She smiled at me. I shrugged and let her finish with the casting.

An hour later and the cast was on. There was a purple bandage wrapped around it. It was cool, for a 5 year old. But hey, I can easily take it off. My dad and uncle came in and saw the cast. They smiled a bit as I got off the table and walked out.

"Yeah yeah, I know I look like a dork."

"But a really cute dork, if it makes you feel better."

"It doesn't." I said walking out of the waiting room towards the car. My dad and Uncle followed and we got into the car. Dad turned on the car and drove out of the parking lot. "I might be pregnant." I blurted out.

"WHAT?" The two said. The car immediately stopped and they looked at me. I shrugged. At least I told them.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! I kinda liked it. Anyway, I'm not writing here to babble on about how I liked it. I just wanted to say this is gunna be the second last chapter of this part of the story. I'm gunna make a sequel I guess you could say... It's just getting to long, and it needed to end the first part of the Winchester's new lives. I'll have the last chapter up soon and the new story up by the end of the week, it's March Break what do you expect :P Hoped you liked this story! talk to you laterrrrr!**

**Love,**

**Lauren**


	23. Me and My Family

Ryan POV

They've been gone for 4 hours. I was getting bored over here! Just sitting in the living room just waiting.

"They'll be here soon don't worry." Ellen said walking into the room and set down a cup of coffee. I took it and drank it back. It was total silence except for the people in the bar. I just waited at least for another house. I could hear the impala roll up into the drive way. I jumped up from my seat and ran to the door, opening it quickly, they looked a little sad as they walked towards the house. They stopped when they saw me.

"Ryan?" Rachael breathed. She ran towards me tackling me to the ground, hugging me tight.

"Hi." Was all I could say. She kept hugging me for a while.

"I missed you so much."

"Same here, you have no idea." We got up and I looked at me dad and uncle. My dad walked up to me and gave me the biggest hug I've ever gotten. I was happy to be with my family again, Cheesy I know but I don't care. When he let me go I swear to go, I saw a tear. Sam was next, thank god he wasn't as big a suck as my dad was. He scrufted my hair up and then hugged me for a second. When we separated I finally got to see my family for the first time in over a month, it was a good feeling.

We spent the rest of the day talking about what had happened. Once we got over the tough stuff it was all about the stuff we missed. Sports, news, hunts especially. Bobby taped all the Dallas Cowboy games, Ellen had news papers saved, and there was one more thing.

"I got something for you guys." She said then got up and went to the bar.

"I hope it's shots!" Rachael said with a huge smile.

"Rachael." My dad warned.

"What? We need to toast this occasion."

"Yeah then you'll get pissed."

"Piss Drunk?"

"No, you can't drink." She thought for a moment.

"Oh." We laughed a bit before Ellen came back.

"Here you are." She gave us a huge file. "It's some some hunts I saved from the passed 2 weeks. It's not gonna be to long before you can't do hunts so I figured a few good hunts now will save you from torture later." We thanked her and looked at it. Hunts in Tulsa, Dallas, Mora, Even in Hollywood. They were all ranging from Wendigo's, Spirits, Demons and Rakasha. This was the greatest day ever!

We set up camp in the den with junk food, tapes of football games, hunts, and Rachael's girly magazines.

"Come on Romo, what the hell was that!" My dad yelled at the screen. Rachael threw pop corn at it.

"I think it's time for him to retire. He's to old and I think Jessica's been keeping him up late bang-"

"RACHAEL!" My dad and Uncle yelled.

"What?" She put a few popcorn in his mouth. They looked at each other and shook their heads.

"You can really just say anything can't you?" I asked getting some popcorn from the bowl beside her.

"Yep, it's a gift." She shrugged and smiled. I laughed a little and threw popcorn at her. "Hey!" She took a handful and threw it at me.

"Okay guys, stop. Were gunna be the ones cleaning up and I really don't!" my dad said trying to stop us. We looked up at him then took a handful each of popcorn and threw it at him. Sam laughed for a while but when my dad glared at him he instantly stopped. We started to laugh when we saw Sam get in trouble but then our dad looked at us and we stopped. He had that power, like a superpower only he has, he should be on Heroes!

"Come on dad lighten up." He just glared at us.

"why don't you?" He said then threw the popcorn back at us. Rachael has the best shock face on I've ever seen.

"guys, can you tune down on the excitement just a bit. Some of us are trying to sleep." Ellen said opening the door to the den. We looked at the clock and we saw it was 2 in the morning.

"Sorry." She looked at us a little pissed then closed the door.

"We should get to bed too. gotta get you guys back into school and I have to get my job back. This is going to be fun." He sighed and got up. He brushed off his seat and so did Sam.

"Where are we sleeping?" I asked. The took off the seat cushions and opened the pull out couch.

"I guess were sleeping here." Rachael said looking at the bed.

"Come on it's not that bad. It's just for tonight then you can sleep in your own bed." We sighed. "We could have gone home-"

"but your dad didn't want to drive back to the house."

"Cause I was tired and, I knew Ry was here and-"

"You don't have to cook breakfast of do anything that you'd have to do at home?" Rachael asked.

"No!" our dad just looked at us but behind him Sam nodded. We laughed a bit as dad rolled his eyes. "Goodnight guys." He hugged me for a second then went to Rachael and hugged her. He touched her stomach and smiled, she smiled back.

"It's still gonna be there when you get up."

"I know. I just still can't believe it. Were still gunna talk about this tomorrow."

"Yeah I know." She looked down.

"Night sweetie."

"Night dad." He hugged her again. I smiled at the sight of them. He motioned me to joined and I did. We only hugged for a bit but it felt like a long time. We separated and they walked out and it was just me and Rach. She jumped onto the couch and slid into bed. Sam came back with blankets and pillows and threw them at the bed.

"Night guys."

"Night." We said at the same time. He smiled and then walked out. I walked over to the bed and got in. We got all set up then we turned off the lamp lights.

"So your for serious?"I asked turning to her. She looked at me and smiled a little.

"The test says yes."

"Did you talk to the doctor about it?"

"Not yet. I told Ellen. She said that she'll take me to the doctor next week." I nodded. "You wanna come?"

"ha, they'll think I did it."

"So?"

"If you haven't noticed you look just like me.. your dye is coming out." She touched her hair then shrugged.

"whatever... you'll find out sooner or later."

"That's true." She looked down. "You'll be fine."

"I'm not worried about that.. I'm dying in 11 months. If I have this kid, They'll never know me, I won't know them, take care of them." I moved closer to her and wrapped my arm around her.

"We'll figure it out." She didn't say anything after that. We were quiet for a bit just slowly falling asleep, She turned to me and looked up.

"So how bad was the center when I was gone?"

"Horrible. Though I did meet a girl there."

"Ooh, really." She asked intrigued. "You like her?"

"She's a spirit." I looked down.

"She's a what now?"

"Yeah, her name was Veronica. She was pretty and nice and stopped me from going into the med closet."

"did you waste her?"

"no! I didn't find out till I was about to go when I found out." I thought about her. I wanted to know what happened to her, I wanted to know if she at least got out of there for at least a bit. "Can you help me with something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"I need to know what happened to her." She nodded and smiled. "We'll find out about her, if you help me. I wanna finish off what we started at school."

"You mean the hunt that got us split up?" Why would she want to finish that hunt. The worst hunt we had and she wanted to finish it?

"Yeah, I know, you probably don't want to do it but I need to do it, it's my catharsis okay?" I thought about it for a second. We should really finish it, but were not bringing our dad along.

"Okay, fine." I sighed for a second then looked back at her.

"Then after that, were taking out Malcolm." I smiled at that, her demon friend is going down finally.

"Good." She laughed at that. Soon after we started to fall asleep. We finally got to sleep, It was nice, comforting and for once I didn't have a nightmare.

Rachael POV

Ugh this stupid pull out bed. I had the hugest crick in my neck. It was around 10 in the morning when I woke up. The wonderful smell of coffee wafted into my nose and made me smile. I slowly got up, not waking up Ryan, who looked more uncomfortable then I was. I walked into the kitchen and saw my dad and Ellen sitting at the table. I was too much into the kitchen to turn around. They definatly wanted to talk right now.

"Hey sweetie." Ellen said with a smile. I smiled back and walked quickly towards the coffee. I grabbed a cup and poured it in. I looked at them and they were definatly looking back at me.

"Morning."

"You want something to eat?" I shook my head and sat down. I want to get this over with.

"So how are you?" My dad asked siting down next to me.

"Pregnant." He looked down.

"Yeah, that's what we want to talk to you about." Thank you captain obvious!

"are you positive about the results." I sighed and looked at them. "The box did say 99.9 accurate." My dad looked really uncomfortable.

"Do you know who the-"

"Yes! of course I do! I'm not exactly a slut!"

"a lot has happened over the month."

"I haven't slept with anyone other than Jense."

"Right right, Jensen, the one that you didn't even have an answer for me on the who, was he at least protected. I guess I got that answer."

"DAD! Just stop! yeah okay, it was him but it was also me too, it's not like I told him to stop." Now he looked more uncomfortable. "I'll take another test if that's what you want me to do."

"okay, you'll take another test, and if that's positive we'll go to the doctor for sure." Ellen said stepping in.

"okay. Rach, you know I love you right? and I never wanted this to happen. any of this."

"I know. I love you too. We just got to make this situation better." He nodded.

"How about we go to the store and get it while your daddy makes breakfast." HA he still had to make breakfast. he groaned silently but I could hear him.

I finished my coffee then got ready to go to the store. Ellen and I drove in silence to the store. It was just in and out, no stopping, she wanted to know more than I did. We got at least 4 of them to make quadruple sure it was positive. When we got back Sam and Ryan were up. We just walked upstairs and went to the bathroom. this might take a while.

Sam POV

I walked down the stairs to the smell of coffee and bacon. Dean was cooking by himself, he was making bacon by himself, no supervision, I don't think that's safe. I nodded my hello and went to the coffee.

"your up early."

"Couldn't sleep much, and Ellen got me up." no one can get him up, there was something going on.

"You okay?"

"I found out my daughter could be pregnant, she just went out to get some more tests, on top of that she's dying and I can't do anything to stop it, how do you think I feel. The only thing good that is were all probably going to become closer as a family." I sighed. He had a lot on his plate. I hate how he's all alone to deal with it, even though I'm here, He needs Sarah here to help him deal with it all.

"What about you lover boy? you still thinking about Charlie?" Really I was. I was glad she knew... something about our family, she was on our side, and I really like her. "I'll take that as a yes." He smirked at me. I shook it off and kept thinking of her. "So are you gonna go out with her?"

"Probably not."

"Why not? She's hot, likable..."

"Then why don't you date her Dean?" He thought about it for a moment. I just rolled my eyes.

"I couldn't, she's yours." "She's not mine Dean, I just happen to find her attractive."

"Whatever you say lover boy." He put the food on a plate and handed it to me. I was about to dig into the food when we heard someone stumble around, there was a crash and some curse words then more stumbling around. Ryan walked into the kitchen and sat down next to me putting his head down on the table.

"Coffee?" Dean asked looking at him. There was a moan and Dean went to get the coffee.

"Have a good night?"

"Your daughter is a spaz." he grumbled out.

"Yeah well, so are you." Dean smiled then gave him his coffee. Ryan drank it down pretty fast, Just like Dean. "So as soon as were done breakfast we should head home." We both nodded and I started on my bacon. It was so good, I miss bacon.

"Where is the little spaz anyway?"

"out with Ellen for a bit." And then the door opened. "Speak of the devils." They looked at us then raced upstairs. I looked at the deserted foyer and then turned back to the breakfast.

"What was that about?" Ryan asked taking the plate from Dean and diving into the food.

"no clue." He shrugged then sat down next to me.

After breakfast I helped clear the dishes and walked upstairs to my room. I passed the bathroom and heard Ellen and Rachael talking. I really wanted to know what was going on but I knew I shouldn't. I heard the door open and I dashed to my room, closing the door but not fully.

"I'll make an appointment for this week." Ellen said. I could hear her go down the stairs and a few sniffles from the bathroom. Rather than find out later I decided to investigate. I walked out and into the bathroom.

"oh hey Rach." She nodded. I could tell she was crying. "Are you okay?" She shook her head and I went right into protective uncle mode. I walked towards her and sat on the floor next to her, wrapping my arm around her.

"I screwed up. I royally screwed up." She laid her head on my shoulder.

"I'm sure it's not that bad-." She stopped me and took out 4 pregnancy tests, all positive. I looked at them and then at Rachael. "We'll figure this all out." I shrugged and stayed quiet. "Okay, well we'll help, any way we can."

"Raising a kid is hard Sam. I don't think I can do it."

"You have us, Ellen, Bobby, Jo, and we'll make sure that Jensen... it is-"

"Yes it's him."

"We'll make Jensen help as well. He helped get you into this, he's got to deal with it too." I saw a small smile on her face.

"Thanks Sammy."

"No problem. You know, I never knew what your dad was talking about, how hard it was to take care of me. But when your guys were born, I understood perfectly. Your dad knows a lot, and I know a lot too."

"How was it, when you were a kid, moving around a lot, never really settling into one place."

"It was hard, I never had friends, always was the geek new kid no one wanted to talk to. When I got to high school it changed a bit. I was still the geek but at least I had a few friends." She smiled a bit. I remember it all, It was crap living.

"What about when you went to collage?"

"It was a way better experience. more friends, a girlfriend."

"Jessica, right? Did you love her?" She can really talk about anything. I looked down and remembered her, Her blond hair, her face, everything.

"Yeah I do." She smiled a bit more. After that we were there for a good half hour talking. She didn't want to leave just yet. She just wanted to talk. It was good, I don't think I've ever talked to her this much. She never likes to talk to us, just bottles everything up.

"Hey, you guys ready to go?" Dean asked poking his head into the bathroom. I looked over at Rachael and she nodded. We got up off the floor, I hugged her tight and then we walked out to get our stuff.

Within 10 minutes we were on the road towards the house. we haven't seen it for over a month. We didn't even go yesterday, we were in such shock over Rachael we totally forgot. Jo had been living there with her kids, they probably trashed it, oh well.

"No!" Rachael yelled from the back seat at Ryan.

"Come on, It'll look so cool." I looked over at them. Ryan had a sharpie in his hand, where the hell did he get that from?

"No, you did that last time, everyone thought I did it!"

"It will look so cool on your cast though."

"what the hell is going on?" Dean asked not looking back at them.

"He wants to put 'Ryan is sexy' on my cast again.

"Ryan don't put that on her cast." He sighed.

"fine." He put the marker away and looked at her. She stuck out her tongue at him, he threw the sharpie at her and laughed. I really missed that.

Dean POV

The twins bickering in the back, Sam sighing ever 5 minutes from their fighting and me, trying to drive, even for 20 minutes, it seems like an hour, but I liked it. We were almost at our house, I turned onto our street and instantly I felt anxious. This car wasn't very conspicuous. There was some stares at the people who were outside. This totally sucked. I got to the driveway, parked and sat there for a minute just looking at the house.

"So..."

"Were home." Rachael said poking her head in between mine and Sam's.

"Yep."

"Were gunna go in?"

"Yep."

"Now?"

"Yep." And with that all of us got out and walked towards the house. I unlocked the door and went in. It was just like we left it. There was a note on the closet door.

Dean,

Hey, we cleaned up a bit and got a few things you needed, like DVD's and some other surprises the kids decided you needed. See you later.

-Jo.

I set the note back on the door and walked into the kitchen, It actually smelt nice. We sat at the kitchen table and sighed.

"So what's gonna happen now?" Ryan asked.

"You guys are going back to school on wensday, I'm going back to work and so is Sam. Were gonna act like nothing has happened and when they ask you where you were... just make up something, you guys are good at that, just keep the same story, don't want to repeat the same mistake like in 22'." I smiled a bit.

"Okay." They said at the same time.

"You guys should go get some rest." They both got up and went upstairs. I rubbed my face and blinked a couple of times.

"At least were finally home. We won't have to worry about Hendrickson and we can just start fresh."

"Yeah but the kids missed a month and a bit of school, the police are probably notified about us from the car and I don't think they would want me back at the garage."

"Aren't you a glass half full kinda guy."

"Shut up."

"Are you okay?"

"No." I wasn't, All this was killing me. Nothing I was doing was right. Everything is going to shit and I just want my wife back!

"What's up?"

"Haven't you noticed everything." He sighed.

"Yeah I have. And your doing good. I couldn't have handled it better." I looked down and thought. I guess I did the best I could but for some reason it didn't seem like it. I rubbed my face again and sighed. "Dean really stop worrying about the past, It already happened. Let's just focus on getting our lives back on track and working on the hunts." I nodded. I pulled the file towards me and looked at it. The first one I saw was the one in Tulsa, it was a wendigo. Haven't hunt one for a long time.

Rachael POV

My house, My room, My Bed, hey it actually smells good in here. Like Peach Blossom. God I love that smell! I just sat on my bed when I looked over and saw my cell. Damn, I never even charged the thing so it's deader than dead! I got up and put it on the charger. I turned it on and instantly got 18 messages and 42 texts. Jesus, who needs me this bad. I looked the texts, they were mostly from Tyler saying things like "Where are you", "Missed you in school today.", "Your freaking us out." It was cute. I deleted them then went on to check my voice mail. They were from Tyler and then a few from Peter and James, How they got my number... probably Tyler. The last few were from someone I wouldn't have expected.

"Hey Rach, it's Jensen. Look I want to talk to you. I miss you, I know I screwed up and I regret ever breaking up with you. These last couple of weeks have been crap and I- I really miss you. Please just call me, I want to talk." I heard the beep of the phone but I couldn't move. I couldn't believe it. He regretted breaking up with me! In some ways I was happy, he's feeling the pain I felt. But I was also stressed. What if I tell him about the baby and he'll want to leave again. I rolled my eyes and closed my phone. I heard a knock on my door and then I saw Ryan.

"Hey." He said coming in and closing the door. He walked over and sat down on my bed. I looked over at him and smiled.

"Thought you'd be sleeping or at least running to go find your girlfriend."

"Maybe later. I wanted to hang with my sister more." I sat up and looked at him.

"Really." He nodded.

"Maybe we could watch a movie, haven't done that in a while." I smiled and got up.

"Let's go see what we wanna watch." I walked out of my room and downstairs while he followed. I got down to the family room and looked at our movie collection. We got everything from the classics: Pirates of the Caribbean all 3 of them, Most of the the Harry potters, Finding Nemo cause that fish is just so cute! The lion king, The Da Vinci Code, E.T; to the real classics like Ghost, Twister, Jaws, Rain man, Batman, and Godzilla and many more. There's over 200 movies in here.

"How about this one?" He pulled out Shakes the Clown from the DVD holder.

"Um no." We had a million and one movies and he takes out a clown movie. We have like 4 clown moves just for my dad and him, but we do not watch them together!

"You really gotta get over that fear."

"Maybe you should get over the fear of flying! Dad really got into your head on that one."

"No he didn't."

"oh right I just made you watch May Day a lot, like you made me watch, IT and Shakes the Clown, oh and what about Clownhouse."

"I get it I get it." He smiled then put the movie back. He looked around then stopped. I looked to see what he was staring at. There was a package on the table near the DVD's. I shrugged and opened it. There were about 10 new movies and a note from Jo.

Hey guys.

So you found the movies. The kids were looking through your movie collection and thought you should get a few more. Hope you like them.

Jo

"God looked at them, Gremlins, Cheech and Chong, oh man they even have Pee Wee's big adventure. Can you believe that!" He was getting excited. It was funny. We decided to watch Cheech and Chong's Up in Smoke. When we put the movie in and started to watch it, We heard my dad and uncle come in.

"What are you guys watching?"

"Up in smoke." My dad laughed.

"mind if we-"

"go ahead." Ryan said with a smile then they sat on the couch with us and we started watching it. We are starting to become a family again. I never want to lose them ever, There the only people I really care about. Sure there's Jensen, and I love him too, but right now, at this moment. It's just me and my family, forever.

**A/N: Yeah okay Cheesy ending but hey, I'm a cheese ball! Hope you liked it. The next story will probably be up within the next few days. I'll leave you with this: There's gonna be more Hunts, new loves, old loves and more trouble for the Winchester Twins. **

**Keep checking in for the new story, Review and review. Love you guys!**

**Lauren.**


	24. Author's Note

hey, oh man sorry this took so long. Check out my new story, It's A Winchester Thing. Hope you like it.


End file.
